Once Is Never Enough
by CrystalMoon23
Summary: Ichigo's quite the heart breaker, what happens when Grimmjow sets his sites on him and claims he wants a one night stand with the strawberry? Shinji warned Grimm, Once is never enough with Ichigo.-On hold- Dunno when or if I'm gonna start this up again.
1. Sex Kitten Vs Blue Cowboy

****

A/N: So I'll let you know before hand Ichigo's a little OOC, sooo don't be surprised by his *cough* promiscuous behavior. Lol Well I hope you guys like oh and also I was going for a look that was more along the lines of Ichigo's newest look in the Manga and also Please Review.

Warnings: YAOI, if you don't like then don't read…Or when the heavy stuff comes into reading view put your hands over your eyes and read through your fingers! Lol J/k ^.^ __

"You're a bastard, your scum, you're the worst of the worst! You Disgust me!" His voice still rung in my ears even hours after he had left my apartment, of course after I had told my friends that I had kicked his sorry ass out, they rejoiced and brought me to this new gay bar called Heat.

_"I may be the worst of the worst but at least I'm not a sleazy ass whore like you. I'm more then capable of finding sex without having to pay for it. Now get the fuck out of my house before I toss you out."_

Man I'm so fucking glad to be rid of that piece of shit, Luppi caused me nothing but problems. Not to mention he wasn't even worth the bills I spent on him. He fuckin sucked at sex, always just willin do to whatever I wanted. Now don't get me wrong, I'm definitely the dominant one when it comes to sex and all, but Jesus Christ did he not have a mouth or thoughts of his own? The only reason I kept at it for so long was because fuckin Nnoi had bet me that I wouldn't be able to handle keeping the lil shit around for more then a day. I then I had to spout off that I bet I could keep that stupid fuck around for a good three months, three fucking month's of hell let me tell you.

I met Luppi at a club and he had instantly attached to me like some fucking koala baby, pissed me off right away. Then that's were the bet came into play. I ended up dishing out more money then I can fuckin remember but I got it all back because I won the damn bet. Of course I told the dumb fuck what I had been doing afterwards and well he kinda lost it, but who the fuck cares I got my money back and now I'm finally fuckin relaxed for the first time in months. The only problem is, I'm fucking horny as hell. Ya sure I had been getting ass almost everyday from Luppi but the kid fuckin sucked. I need something to really get my rocks off.

"What can I can get for you gentleman today?" A blonde bartender asked

"Well how about we start off with a round of shots." Nnoi instantly jumped on to this one, he had a thing about blondes, personally there not my cup a tea.

"You sure you can afford that after havin ta pay up after ya lost the bet Nnoi?" I asked with a large grin as I watched him flip me off. All four of us, Nnoitra, Stark, Cif and me had more then enough money to go around so most of the time it was spent on stupid shit like bets. We loved to bet, even kept a tally of who had won most times. Me and Cif were tied only because that fucker cheated, I don't care what anybody said.

As I downed my shot I ordered beer just as the light's on the stage went pitch black and the crowd by said stage went wild. Now apparently the thing that made this club so interesting where it's live performances. Personally I'm not to into watching some shitty ass rock band perform but the crowd seemed to be shitten bricks for the band that was on next. 

"Oh geez he's starting early is he?" Blondie questioned.

"Whose the hells that?" I asked well taking a swig of my beer.

"His names Ichigo and he's what brings half of the money to this club, every night he does different themes I guess you could say." He said with a rather large grin as the music to Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment started up, "I guess tonight he's doing Adam, just watch and I bet you any money that he'll have you begging for him by the end of this performance."

'I dunno what blondie over here is on but Grimmjow Jeagerjaques doesn't beg for anybody.' I thought to myself as I watched the light beam up over Ichigo as he started to sing. My mouth dropped as his voice left his mouth, it was low and dripping of sex and had my full attention.

_"Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say, Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed, Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name."_ The words he sung practically sent shivers up my spine.

The kid was around 5'11 and his hair resembled the rock star quiet well, it was shaggy and gelled with the bangs off to the side. The difference was his was a shocking orange rather then black and he had black eyeliner around his eyes. He wore a black sleeveless top that clung to his muscled body quiet nicely and it had a deep V that allowed onlookers to marvel at his tan chest. His leather pants where like a second skin and hung low on his hips and he had a nice pair of leather boots that came up just past his calves. He wore a black leather wrist band and had a black spiky belt around the pants. He finished it all with a red leather collar around his throat.

_"Oh!, Do you know what you got into, Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do, Cause it's about to get rough for you,I 'm here for your entertainment !"_

As he sung the words he brought his hips up and rubbed his crotch into the microphone stand making the crowd scream out in excitement. Wait, were those chicks I was hearing screaming?

_They do know this is a gay bar right?_ My thoughts quickly vanished as his eyes locked onto mine and I felt my pants get just a little tighter. Did I mention that the bar was about at the same height as the stage, I'm guessing so the crowd wouldn't disturb the bar keep and the distance of the bar from the stage was about a stone throw away so it was no mistaking that his eyes where set on me and not someone else.

_"Sall right, You'll be fine , Baby I'm in control, Take the pain,Take the pleasure, I'm the master of both Close your eyes, not your mind, Let me into your soul, I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown."_

At those words he kept his eye's on me and licked his lips well tugging on his collar, he then brought his hands down his chest to hook his fingers into the waist band of his pants and swung his hips around. My God I think I've died and gone to heaven, I felt like my heart was going to jump out of my chest at any moment. My god I don't think I've ever been this turned on.

As I watched the rest of his performance I put into my memory every sway, dip and curve his hips made. Every thing his hands touched and every time that sweet tongue left his mouth I memorized it all. All the while his eyes bore deep into mine, he was teasing me and he new it. My crotch felt like it was going to explode and as the song ended he gave the most sexy smirk I had ever seen on a man's face. That was it I had to have him.

"So what did you think of Ichi's performance?"The blonde haired bartender asked, with a well knowing smirk.

"He's mine." I said and almost didn't recognize my own voice, it was low and laced with so much lust that the bartender himself blushed.

"Well then I guess I should tell ya, Ichigo a tricky one." He said after recovering," In fact I think the better way to put it is _you're his"_

"What the hell do ya mean?" I said with almost a growl, I didn't give a fuck about this shit all I wanted to do was to grab that damn strawberry and fuck his brains out but none the less the bartender sighed and continued.

"Ichigo's extremely hard to tame, in fact I don't think there's ever been a man who's been able to keep him entertained. He wraps you around his finger, gets into your heart and soul and then when he's done with you, he leaves you. Of course you can never hate him because he always warns you in the beginning what is going to happen but you go to him anyway because you can't resist him, he's like a drug and the worst thing about him is he knows it." Blondie said with a sigh.

"Look kid, I'm not looking for a fuckin relationship here I just want a good fuck." I said plain and simple even though in the back of my mind I was screaming that once would never be enough.

"Once is never enough." The kid spoke as if he was reading my mind and it kinda freaked me out.

"Whatever, here send him a drink, let's make it a Sex Kitten and tell him it's from Grimmjow." I said with a grin which made the bartender shake his head but he agreed he would send it to him after his performance was done. I nodded and went back to watching my orange haired strawberry, oh he was definitely going to be mine tonight.

**XXX**

As I finished up the show I was tempted to make a running dash for the bathroom, the blue haired guy I had been watching for the majority of the show had left me with a nice little tent in my skin tight leather pants. But before I even got a chance Shinji had come up to me with drink in hand.

"Oi! Ichigo, I gotta treat for my most favorite performer!" He announced with a large smile. Me and Shinji had been friends for a long time and I loved him to death but at the moment I really had to get to the bathroom.

"Oh thanks Shin but uh, I'll drink it later I gotta-" I was swiftly cut of by a whining Renji.

"Yo, what the hell Shinji! Where the hell are our drinks for all our hard work!" He announced as he waved his way to both Hisagi and Toshiro and of course himself. They where all my best friend's and my band mates and I loved them to death.

"Hah! I don't give anybody free drinks not even Ichi, this is from a sexy bluenette at the bar, his names Grimmjow." He announced. This definitely caught my attention, so it wasn't just me who was affected, it seemed I was getting lucky tonight. A grin broke out on my face as I grabbed the drink from Shinji.

"What did he send me?" I said well swirling the fruity drink.

"Sex Kitten." Shinji answered with a wide grin, which made me snort.

"Oh and he asked about you, obviously."

"And what did you tell him?" I asked with a raised brow well gulping down my drink.

"The usual, he said he's just looking for a good fuck though, so you might wanna take it easy one him Ichi."

"I always do, oh and send him a Blue Cowboy." I said with a mischievous grin as I went off to the bath room, first things first I had to get rid of this damn hard on and then we could play.

**XXX**

My heart was actually pounding in my chest when I saw the blonde coming back from delivering my drink, instead of coming back to me though he went straight ahead and started to prepare another drink which kinda pissed me off. I wanted to know what the berry thought of my little invitation. I put my thoughts on pause as his came over to me with a blue drink. My eyebrow's rose at the site, what was this guy playing at.

"One Blue Cowboy from your orange haired conquest." He announced well putting down the drink. As I took a sip of the drink I felt lips ghost past my ear and I almost choked on my drink when a breathy voice spoke into my ear.

"So what do you think about the drink, you look like the type of guy who likes to take it easy every now and then so I thought I'd give you a little taste of what's to come." I could smell the pineapple off of his breath from the drink I had sent him and it made me shiver with anticipation. This guy was just too sexy for words. His singing voice was a lot different from his normal one. His normal one was soft and sweet but still masculine were his singing one was low and deep and was laced with sex.

"I have to say it's quite tasty and you're right, I do love a nice view." I said as I turned my grin onto him well taking him all in. Oh sweet baby Jesus he was so much hotter up close. His eye's practically screamed sex and when his tongue flicked out to lick his lips I saw a glimpse of metal that I hadn't seen before and it took all my strength not to take him right there. Where the hell did all my self control go? Apparently this guy took it and tossed it out the window on his way over.

"I'm not usually one to jump into things head first but your just to fuckin sexy for words, so what do you say we get out of here?" I asked and prayed that he agreed. Apparently someone up there loved me because he gave me a quick smirk and said he had to go get his jacket and shit and that he'd meet me in the parking lot.

"What do you drive?" He asked as he was walking away.

"You know what a Jaguar XJR-15 looks like?" I asked with a proud smirk. I loved my car for two reasons, it was fast and sexy. Course I had other cars but Pantera was my favorite. I watched as he turned around and gave me a smug smirk.

"Of course I do, I mean what's sexier then a hot man that knows his way around an engine?"He asked as he walked away. Oh my fucking lord, I think I may have found my god. I practically ran out to my car and got in, my heart was pounding and I gripped my hands on the steering wheel to steady it. What the fuck was I doing, I was acting like a fuckin virgin that's getting ready to lose it. I started the car and let the soft purr of the engine sooth me while I rolled down the window and lit a cigarette to calm my nerves. Now I usually didn't smoke in my car because of the sickly smoke smell but this was special occasion.

_What. The. Fuck, no it wasn't, getting laid wasn't a fuck special occasion._ I was about two seconds away from smashing my head on the steering wheel when I herd a soft tap on the glass that made me jump and making me drop my cigarette out the window. Fuck I needed to calm the hell down. I quickly unlocked the car door and watched as he stepped in.

"Love the color, it's an original mix, cyan-59 right?" He asked with a tilted head, which was fuckin adorable. Okay what the fuck, things are fucking adorable now?

"Uh ya, how did ja know?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot, I watched as he shrugged.

"I'm pretty into cars and shit nothing big." He paused before he turned and smirked at me.

"It's the same color of your eyes." He continued letting his honey brown orbs seep into mine. I had to take a deep breath before I said anything.

"And ya love the color eh?" I asked and then almost crashed because his hand was suddenly on my thigh.

"Mmmm I do, there extremely sexy." He breathed out as his tongue came out and licked the shell of my ear and then brought his teeth down and bit my lob which made me yelp in surprise.

"H-Hey a-are ya tryin ta get us fuckin killed or something?"I said well trying not to let my eye's roll back from the lovely sensation of his hands rubbing my thighs.

"Oh please you're a big boy Grimmjow, I'm sure you can handle it." He then brought his hand and cupped my crotch and began to rub, slow, painful strokes. I was most grateful that we came to a red light when we did because I was practically dying. But then the bastard did something that I had never had any one do to me before in a fucking car well driving. He unzipped my pants and pulled my cock free and brought his tongue out to graze over the bead of pre cum.

"What the fuck are ya doing!" I squeaked out (a manly squeak of course) and it took all my strength not to thrust into his mouth. He never replied just kept at what he was doing. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat as I felt the cool metal of his tongue ring graze against a large vein. I felt his tongue wrap around the head as he proceeded to lower his hot wet mouth over my twitching member. I was practically shaking at this point and had to use all my strength to not let us crash. When I felt him deep throat me I hissed out and my hips bucked.

"Fuck Ichigo!" I hissed through clenched teeth. I felt him smirk and push my hips so they would stay put, it was then that he actually started to fuck me with his mouth. He continually deep throated me like some professional hooker and in the back of my fogged mind I wonder just how many times he had done this is in short 20 some years of life, assuming that was he age of course. I had barely enough time to register that we had made it home alive and that I had managed the put the fucking car in park because both of my hands went into his hair as I held his head still and moaned out my release. He drank up every last drop of my orgasm like the pro he was. He then brought a heavy lidded gaze up to mine and I grabbed his face and gave him our first searing kiss. I could still taste myself on him and it surprisingly turned me on even more. I felt him tuck me back into my pants and growled when he pulled away.

"You're one hell of a driver Grimm, for a second there I didn't know if we where going to make it." He grinned and it took all my force not to fuck him right there.

"House, now!" I commanded and threw open my door to the house I heard his door close and I beeped my car not caring that it was probably half parked on the grass right now. I went to punch in my alarm code when I felt strong yet delicate arms wrap around my waist and I tilted my head as his tongue made its way up my neck and I practically started punching in the code when I felt his teeth bite into my neck. This guy was gonna fuckin kill me before I even had a chance to fuck him. I quickly flung the door open and proceeded to pull him to the other end of the house to my bedroom after I had slammed the door shut. I practically tossed him onto the bed as I began to take off my shirt.

"A little eager are we?"He asked with a knowing smile.

"Less talking more stripping, don't make me have to come over there and tare those fucking leather pants off your tight ass."I growled.

I watched as he began to undress and marveled at the work of art that stood in front of me. He really was perfect. Nicely toned body, clear six pack but he wasn't to big, he'd fit just perfectly in my arms, not that I was one to cuddle or any stupid shit like that. He had perfect tanned skin that looked smooth and delectable, just waiting for me to taste it. There was nothing more that I wanted at this moment then for those sexy long legs to be wrapped around my waist. Finally I came to his face, warm honey brown eyes with long black lashes. He still wore the black makeup from his show and his hair was still in that sexy messy styled look. Finally his lips, they were thin but plump and smooth and as my mind went back to our previous kiss I remembered he tasted like strawberry candy. I couldn't help but smirk, how fitting.

"What?" I heard him ask and saw his arms cross over his chest and his lips moved into what could almost be called a cross between a pout and a scowl.

"I was just remembering how you tasted on our first kiss." I brought my fingers up to trail over my lips and had my tongue flick out to wet them. "You tasted like strawberry candies." I smirked when I saw a light blush cover his face for the first time that night.

"I just thought it was quite fitting."I saw him stiffen at the thought and I saw as he wore a full out scowl now.

"Shut the fuck up and get your ass over here." He announced.

"Ohh, now who's the eager one?" I asked with a cocked brow which only made his scowl deepen, hmmm this was starting to get fun.

I quickly walked over though not wanting to piss the strawberry off anymore then I had and brought my hands up to graze over his chest and flick over his nipples causing him to arch his back and bite his lip. My cock twitched at the site and I pushed him down onto the bed and bent down to devour his lips for the second time that night. My thumbs ran over his nipples as we snapped our hips together to create that sweet friction we both yearned for.

"Mmmm, Ahh Grimm." He panted out as we broke apart for air, I took this chance to taste the sweet body I had been eyeing all night.

He tasted like sweat and something almost fruity that I imagined was all one hundred percent Ichigo. It made my mind swirl as I flicked out my tongue over his rock hard nipples. I felt him writhe and moan under me and I trailed down from his nipples to his dripping member. I licked my lips and flicked my gaze up to see that he was now bracing himself on his elbows to watch me with a heavy darkened gaze. I licked over the head and watched him throw his head back and moan my name. It sent pleasant shivers up my spine and made my head spin. I quickly brought my head down and began to suck him and I reached up to fondle his sac.

"Nnnahh Grimm st-stop, I-I please I need you, inside me now!" I heard him moan out and by god if it wasn't one of the most sexy things I had ever heard. I quickly came up for air and opened my night stand drawer and grabbed my bottle of lube which was quickly snatched from my hands.

"What the hell ya doin? There's no way in fuckin hell I'm"

He brought two fingers up to my lip's to shush me and he told me to just watch and enjoy. My eyes practically dropped out of my head at the sight before me. Ichigo had positioned him self so his ass was in the air in full view for me to see, he brought his head around so he could see me and he brought two lubed digit's up to his entrance and began to finger himself. I had to stifle a moan as I watched him play with himself.

"G-go a head Grimm, touch yourself, I won't mi-NAHH!" He cried out at the end as he struck his prostate and I couldn't stop my self from placing my hand on my dick and stroking off. It was the first time I had ever jacked off in front of someone and it was the most intense experience I had ever had. Who knew such a simple act could bring so much pleasure but it didn't last long before Ichigo was pushing me down onto the bed and straddling my hips.

"Just so you know, I've never given anyone that kind of a show before, but there's something about you that has me acting a little out of character tonight. It's okay though because I like it." He whispered into my ear and shivered at his words. I watched as he lowered himself onto my weeping cock and felt him dig his nails into me as my large length invaded his tight ass.

"Oooh Grimm, your soo big, I-I'm so full!" He cried as he began to ride me, he brought his hands up to play with his nipples and I moaned out as he clenched himself around me. After that I felt my control snap. I flipped him around so he was now underneath me earning a large squeak from my strawberry.

"W-what the hell Grimm I was going to-"

"I know what you where going to do but there's been a change of plans, because your just to fucking sexy I'm gonna give you a nice little treat and fuck your ass into this mattress until you pass out. How does that sound Ichi?" I purred into his ear and I heard him whimper a, oh god yes and I was on my way. I snapped my hips forward earning a loud cry from my berry and it brought out the wild cat in me because I began pounding into him like no tomorrow. My steady fast rhythm had him screaming in pleasure as I watched his eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Y-Y-Yessss Oh F-Fuck Grimmmmm" He screamed out as he fisted the sheets and not to long after, his mouth had gone slack and he was moaning away with his tongue sticking out like a panting animal.

"Ahh fuck Ichi, Your so fucking tight!" I hissed as a kept my feral pace and I brought my mouth down to taste his.

It was a sloppy, heated kiss that had me reaching my climax faster then expected. I quickly brought my hand around and began stroking him to help him reach his end. With in seconds he was screaming my name and raking his nails down my back. I bit were his shoulder and neck met and growled out my fierce orgasm. Blinding white lights blinded my vision as I shot myself into him. I quickly felt myself go limp and heard him huff from my heavy body. I rolled over and gazed into honey eyes and smirked at him.

"That was amazing." He breathed out as he nuzzled into my neck.

"Fuckin amazing is more like it." I corrected as I ran my fingers through soft orange locks.

Minuets later after laying in comfortable silence I had thought he had fallen asleep until I felt him beginning to stroke me back into arousal. I smirked down at him.

"More?" I asked with a quirked brow.

"Mmmhmm, much more, I'm not going to let you get away with just one round." I let a feral grin slip into place and I almost thought I saw him gulp. Oh boy he had thought he had awoken the beast before? Now he just released the monster.

"Your wish is my command." I said as I got prepared for round two.

**XXX**

I groaned as I rolled over and struck my alarm clock, it had been around five in the morning by the time me and Ichi had gotten to bed. It was now nine and I had to get up a go to work, fuck I hated Mondays.  
I scratched my head and let a large yawn out as I stretched and to my surprise looked over to see an empty bed. I quickly got up and began to look around the house but he was no were to be found, well that was a first. I don't think I had ever been fucked and chucked before and for some reason it left a sour taste in my mouth that I needed to get rid of.

By the time ten rolled around I was dressed and ready to leave, I remembered I had ditched Nnoi and the guys last night so I could only assume that they had sent me a couple hundred text asking me where the fuck I had screwed off to. I flipped open my phone and ran through contacts and as I passed the I's I noticed a brand new contact. A grin practically lit up my face and I quickly punched talk and listened for his voice.

"What?" He answered and I couldn't help but chuckle at his snappy tone, I guess berry wasn't a morning person.

"Well aren't we Mr. Happy this morning?" I asked

"That's what happens when you get fucked for a good five hours and then only get three hours of sleep, ya get bitchy." He announced, three hours of sleep so that must have meant he left around seven, no wonder he was so bitchy.

"It's not my fault ya left me all high and dry this morning, I could have given ya a drive home or some shit."

"Mmm that would have been awesome but I had class and there was no way in hell I was going to class looking like an orange haired Adam Lambert, besides I needed a shower, bad." I practically howled at the thought of him showing up to school in those skin tight leather pants, fuckin guys and girls would be all over him, if they weren't already.

"Well what are ya up to right now hot stuff?" Wait why the fuck do I care this was only supposed to be a one night stand.

"What do you care Grimmy, I thought this was supposed to be a one night stand." Did he just call me Grimmy and why the fuck did it sound so damn nice coming out of his mouth? I quickly shook my head and proceeded.

"Would you just shut the fuck up and tell me where you are strawberry." I heard him tsk at the name and then huff out a sigh.

"I'm on my way to Starbuck's by my University to pick up a coffee and food before my next class, I'm fuckin dyin over here." He said and I could practically here the whine that was laced into the anger.

"What university?"

"TIU, why?"He asked in an amused tone, damn kid new why yet he still made me say it.

"Because I need my coffee fix to, I'll meet cha there." I said and before he could argue or tease I hung up.

As I drove on, last night's events continued to play through out my mind and I couldn't help but sigh, Ichigo was amazing, he was sexy and adorable. Fuck he was heart stopping and I was currently digging myself into a hole that I didn't know if I could get out of. My phone buzzed and it made me jump from my thoughts, I quickly flipped it open and gulped at the text.

_I thought Shinji warned ya, once was never enough Grimmy :P_

Ya that fucking blonde was right, once, twice and fucking thousand times it wouldn't be fuckin enough, the fucking orange haired shit has me hook line and sinker.

Fuck my life.

**A/N: Well what do you think, should I continue? Should I leave it as a one shot? I'll leave it up to you to tell me whatcha think. I hope you like it, the idea came to me one night and I kinda thought OMG Ichigo would be so sexy like this and I thought it would be a nice change from the always blush virgin Ichi, heehee give Grimm a taste of his own medicine for once. Of course there's always that one person that can change ya! Well hope ya like it, if so then please Review! :D**


	2. Let the games begin!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and wanted more! Hope ya like it :D**

Warnings: None :D YAAAY!

Grimmjow: What do you mean there's no warnings? That means no sex right? What the hell!

Ichigo: We just had like 5 hours of sex you sex addict, take a break! My ass hurts for god sakes! *Sits on pillow*

Me: Ehehehe Sorry Ichi….Well hope you guys Enjoy! Onward with Chappy! 

As I went to grab a table to wait for Grimmjow I couldn't help but stop and check myself out in the window. For only three hours of sleep I looked pretty damn good, not too many people could pull it off but after many late nights spent studying and working at the bar I've become well adapted to it. I was wearing tight gray designer jeans with a form fitting black button up, the top three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I finished the look with a pair of brand new black and white chucks and a leather wrist band. My hair was now washed and had its usual messy style, bangs just coming down past my eyes but not hiding them and I smiled to myself as I thought 'Yes I look hot'.

I watched as two girls watched me with nervous eyes, giggling away and I had to suppress the urge not to hiss at them. I hated it when chicks checked me out, it was awkward and uncomfortable because it almost always led to them coming over to me and continuing there nervous banter to me instead of by me. If the truth where known they reminded me of a bunch of baby chickens squawking away while they ruffled there feathers to get attention. Now don't get me wrong it's not like I didn't like girls, one of my best friends was a girl but that didn't mean I enjoyed them hitting on me. I was gay after all. My eyes grew in dread as they began to saunter on over, hips wiggling and boobs bouncing the entire way. Luckily my knight in shinning armor had shown up and spotted me and nudged the girls out of the way to get to me. I instantly smiled and got up wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"Hey honey, I've been waiting for you for the past ten minuets, you're late." I said with a playful pout.

His expression was truly priceless, wide eyes shocked at my actions but as I glanced at to see the girls reactions they where already heading out the door, now bitching that all the sexy ones are gay. I quickly let go and plopped back into my seat with a large sigh.

"Damn women."I muttered as I scooped up a nice blob of whipped cream on to my finger and licked it off. Grimmjow looked around with a confused look on his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay what the fuck did I miss, _sweetie_?" He asked with a thick layer of sarcasm on the sweetie.

"Oh a couple of girls where coming over to hit on me, then you came in so I saved myself the torture and showed them instead of pulling out a picture book and explaining it to them." I said with a small shrug and watched him as he burst into a fit of laughter and I took note that he had a very sexy laugh.

"Aww man first thing in the morning and I've already been used, how sad." He said as he wiped away a tear that had formed at the corner of his eye.

"No not used…..Okay so maybe I did use ya but it's not like ya didn't get anything out of it."I said with a little wink as I brought the straw of my drink up to my lips and my eyes fell closed as the cool chocolaty goodness filled my senses.

"What the heck are you drinking at this time of day…And eating for that matter."He said as he wrinkled his nose at my food.

"It's a double chocolaty chip frappichino and a pumpkin cream cheese muffin and there both delicious."I explained as I sipped away at my yummy drink.

"Um, Ichigo you do realize it's like ten thirty in the morning and your drinking chocolate right? What are you five?" He snorted and I scowled at him.

"So what if I like to have chocolate first thing in the morning, what do you think makes me so sweet." I said with a flirty smile as I batted my eyelashes for dramatic effect earning an eye roll as the bluenette walked over to order his food.

I took this as the chance to marvel at the man I had had sex with this morning because well I wasn't really all that concerned with the finer details last night. Today he was wearing a pure white designer suite, the sleeves of the jacket where bunched up to his elbows revealing a sterling silver watch that he wore on his wrist. His top was a dark blue silk that sat tightly on his chest with the a few buttons open to revealing his tan chest and his hair was styled in the same sexy way he had it last night. I licked my lips as I watched him bend over to retrieve the money he had dropped. The suite fit him like a glove and the man was practically a walking ad for sex appeal. There's nothing hotter then a man dressed in a well made suit. Not to mention the guy could be a fucking model for Armani considering how well he wore there fucking clothes.

"This is what you call a proper breakfast."He announced as he set down his coffee, breakfast sandwich and parfait.

"This is what adults eat." He said with a sexy smirk. I rolled my eyes and tsked at his meal.

"Boring." I sang as I ripped off a piece of my muffin and hummed at the sweet flavor.

"It is not boring, it's healthy. I'm starting to wonder how you stay so fit if you're eating this junk every morning."He said as he eyed my drink with cautious eyes as if it was going to jump out and bite him.

"I've always had a high metabolism and I work out at the gym when I have free time so it's not really that hard to believe."I explained as he just shook his head.

"You know one of these days your not going to have that high metabolism and you're gonna end up getting fat,"

"Oh geez thanks dad, is this coming from experience old man?" I said and watched as his cyan eyes formed a sharp glare.

"Old man eh? Twenty six is that old huh, how old are you then?"He questioned with a raised brow.

"Twenty one going on five is what I've been told by my meal choice." He let out a swift bark of laughter and I couldn't help but grin.

"So we got our ages, what are you going to school for? TUI's a pretty damn hard university to get into."Oh goody question time, the part of the date I always love.

"Oh nothing special I'm finishing up my last year for my business degree then I'm going to work for my dad."This caused Grimmjow to smirk and I knew exactly what he was thinking, the same thing that all people thought before they heard what my father did for a living. They thought that I was a spoiled little rich kid that was lazy to find work himself so he chose to go work for daddy.

"My dad and uncle are the owners of Kurosaki-Urahara Records. Music already consumes more then half of my life so it kind of just falls into play I guess."I started to explain between sips of my frap.

"That and I've been taught pretty much everything there is to know about the music industry. When my dad and uncle are ready to call it quits me and my cousin Renji are going to take over the company, lucky us eh?" KUR was one of the biggest business's there were in the music industry, everyone wanted to be on there label. They where extremely well known in both Japan and America so it wasn't a surprise to see Grimmjow's shocked face as he realized that he had slept with someone who was probably worth more then he could ever make in his lifetime. Now I usually didn't tell this to people for a hand full of reasons but from the way Grimmjow dressed and lived I kinda figured money wasn't an issue.

"Holy crap and here I thought I made good money." He laughed. Ya no one could really top a corporation that on a bad day was worth well over a billion dollars.

"Well that's pretty cool, ya don't really have to worry about finding work after then, but why are you going to school then? Why not just go work for the old man?"

"Because I wanted to experience university, that and I wanted at least a business degree under my belt before I went a head and took over such a large company. I'm not some lazy rich kid Grimmjow, I do work hard for what I earn, yes it may be more then most have but that doesn't mean I don't work for it. My father always said everything comes with a price."I explained as I mixed my drink.

"I never assumed you where a lazy rich kid Ichi."He said with a genuine smile and I can't even begin to explain to you what that smile did to me.

"Ya you did, I know what that smirk meant. I've seen it a hundred times the only difference is I actually told you what my dad does for a living most of the time I'd just tell ya to go fuck your self."

"Okay so maybe for a second but in my defense it's not like I really know you."He tried to explain and I did have to give him that much.

"Do you want to get to know me?"I asked with a cocked brow, now came the part that I was waiting for.

"I'm here aren't I?"

"But Grimm, I thought you where just looking for a one night stand. Last time I checked one night stands don't get to know each other."

"Last time I checked one night stands didn't leave there number in your cell phone for a call back."He retorted.

"Who said I ever wanted a one night stand Grimm?"

"I thought blondie said you didn't do shit like that."

"No Shinji said that I never dated past three months and he also informed you that once would never be enough with me, which you proved him right. I'll have to remember to call him up and tell him." I said with an all knowing smirk and I watched as his eyes grew wide at my words and I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you're willing to play with me than I'm willing to tell you everything you'd like to know about me and more, seeing as how you're so interested. That is of course if you understand what the rules are." I already knew what the answer was but my number one rule was never assume that they knew, always make sure because when three months are up and you stop returning there calls they can never say they didn't know the rules.

"Ya, ya, I know the rules Ichi, after three months are up no more play time with my strawberry."He announced well waving his hand as if it was nothing.

"Wow already callin me yours huh? And strawberry to top it all of… Don't call me that."I said with a scowl which made him laugh.

"Of course your mine, there was never a doubt in my mind that I'd be able to make you mine strawberry. You see you think you're playing me but the fact of the matter is, I'm playing you." He said with a cocky smirk which shocked the hell out of me, no one had ever said such a thing to me before.

"W-What Do you mean."I stuttered out and my heart started to race as he bent over and whispered in my ear.

"What I mean is, did you really think that one good hard pounding from me would be enough for you? You've already become addicted to me Ichi, why else do you think you put your number in my cell phone this morning. You want more, you need more. I always get what I want Ichi and what I want is you. I've broken through a lot tougher things then you kitty cat."His hot breath tickled my ear, I could smell the fresh coffee off of his breath and it made the heart beat in my chest go even faster.

"Oh and one more thing, when you go to bed tonight, think about how hard I'm going to fuck you the next time we see each other and when you come make sure to scream my name just to remind yourself who you belong to now."He whispered to me and leaned in and gave me a searing kiss that made my eyes go wide and I watched as he got up, grabbed his coffee and walked away, waving a two finger salute as he left through the coffee shop doors.

My mouth was left hanging open. I could not believe he had just said what he did. No one has ever even remotely thought of saying something like that to me, let alone have a big enough ego to think they owned me! No one fucking owned me, I was mine and no one else's and that was that. There would be no fucking way I would be screaming his name tonight because his dumbass would be the last thing on my mind. At least that's what I tried to tell myself but my damn beating heart and flushed face wouldn't let me believe so.

"Damn that blue haired bastard, what the hell did I get myself into?"I mumbled as I threw my garbage out and went to my car.

Either way I had to drop the bastard from my mind as fast as possible and get back to school and then head off to work. But I had to admit the bastard did do one thing right, he gave me the theme for my show tonight. Oh boy Renji's going to just look adorable with a nice pair of cat ears on his head.

**XXX**

Man after a long day at work there's nothing better then a nice relaxing soak in the tub, that is until your dumbass friends come by and ruin said soak and begin assaulting you with about a thousand different ways there going to kill you if you don't remove your naked ass from the bath and get clothes on so they can go.

"And where the fuck are we going? I mean it's already ten at night and I'm tired."I said as I pulled a tee shirt over my head, I was tired as fuck from a long ass day of work and these assholes wanted to go out, how nice of them to think of me.

"Where going back to that bar that we were at last night so Nnoi can see his new conquest again." Cif explained and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"You mean to tell me you didn't get laid last night?"I had to admit my interest was automatically spiked at the thought of maybe seeing Ichigo there. I couldn't help but smile at the way I left him all wide eyed and dumb founded today.

"Shut the fuck up Grimm and let's get a move on. Oh and no ditching us again like you did last night asshole! You drove us there and made us all have to cab back!"

"Oh because that's such a hard ship, fuck yer such a fuckin whiner Nnoitra. Not like ya don't have the extra cash to throw around….Oh that's right ya gave me most of that extra cash when ya lost the bet!"I laughed out as I dodged my friend's fist.

"Oh would you guy's just stop and get into the car before Stark passes out on us again and we have to wake him back up."Cif said as he beeped open his car.

As we entered the club Ichigo's voice sang out and my ears instantly perked up. As I came up to the bar I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized what he was wearing. He was clad in nothing but a pair of tight blue jeans that where ripped at the knees, but what really caught my eye was the pair of orange and black cat ears and tail he was sporting.

"Kitty kitty want some cream?"I heard Stark chuckle out as he eyed the band.

I almost ripped my hair out as I watched Ichigo pull a black haired guy with a 69 tattooed on his cheek over by a black dog collar he was wearing. The ass with the stupid tattoo then continued to lick up the side of Ichi's neck well some dick with long ass red hair and a shit load of tattoo's came back to back with Ichigo. He leaned into Ichi like a cat as he ran his hand through the guys long red hair all the way up to a pair of dark red cat ears. I felt my blood begin to boil as I watched the little display of affection and almost growled when 69 slapped the strawberries ass only to have him raise it higher like he was asking for more.

"Are you okay Grimmjow?"I heard Cif ask, I gave a grunt of approval as I sat down at the bar eyes never leaving the stage. I turned as I watched blondie set a beer down for me.

"It's on the house even though I was the one that won our little bet."He smirked and I cocked a brow.

"I don't remember betting anything."I said taking a sip from the ice cold beer, oh how I could have used one of these during that damn meeting today.

"I bet you that by the end of his performance last night he'd have you begging and he did."

"Whoa out of all through out the night I do not recall begging once."I announced and just watched as he rolled his eyes. I rolled my own and went back to watching Ichigo screw around on stage.

"If it makes any difference the men that he's screwing around with are dating and ones his cousin….The one he's not licking that is."Blondie announced and I spun back around on my seat.

"Wait so Reds his cousin? Is it that Renji guy he told me about?"I asked in curiosity.

"Ya the red head's Renji, the black haired guy is Renji's boyfriend Hisagi and the one on the drums is Toshiro, there all best friends and have been pretty much forever. So there's no need to get your panty's all in a knot okay?"

"Who the fuck is getting his panty's in a knot? You wanna say that again blondie?"I asked with a fierce glare that had him doing nothing but laugh and move onto the next customer.

There was no fuckin way I was going to allow myself to get all pissed off by some stupid little game. I ran my hand through my hair and finally noticed that Ichigo was watching me and I couldn't help but smirk. I pointed to his ears and cocked a brow. He just smirked at me then I watched as his eyes went wide when Hisagi snuck behind him and licked up his neck and bit down making him squeak through the song and a slight blush to grew on his features. Luckily it was the end of the song so he didn't really mess up.

That and I was on the verge of throwing my beer bottle at that damn bastards head for biting my Ichi. No dammit I wasn't going to let it get to me, if I did then the damn strawberry won. I watched as they all bowed and ran off stage. God damn, this was going to be hard, I mean I know I sounded all cocky to Ichigo when I told him all that shit at the coffee shop but truth is for the first time in my life I'm not so sure if I could win this one. Not with out snapping and going insane at least. I turned around to order another drink, something stronger this time only to find blondie bitching out Nnoi, well this was interesting.

"Seriously go home, I'm not interested in ya, you damn pirate."Blondie said and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oi, Shut the fuck up Grimm and you can't really mean that blondie, ya know ya want me."

"First off I have a name asshole and secondly last time I checked I wasn't that desperate so get lost!" With that blondie er Shinji walked away. Sadly though before I got a chance to laugh at Nnoi he was up and giving me the finger as he walked away.

"Oi! Shinji give me another drink, something hard this time." I said and smiled as I watched him pull out a bottle of Tequila and a shot glass.

"Whoa I was thinking more along the lines of whisky or scotch."I said as I eyed the bottle.

"Shut up, that's all you're getting for not shutting your dumbass stick friend up faster."He announced and at that I was totally confused.

"Whoa who said he was my friend?"

"Oh please I saw you four walk in here together the other night and he ordered you a round of shots remember?"He stated with a raised brow.

"Oh ya, but yo he's the one that dragged me along not the other way around and just so you know, it's going to take a hell of a lot more then that to get rid of him."

"Who said I was trying to get rid of him? I'm just seeing how many times he'll keep coming back until he gives up."He said with a little giggle and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you guys here certainly like to play games don't cha?"

"Naw, that's just Ichi and speak of the devil." I turned around to see him exiting the backroom but he quickly got cut off by some white haired guy.

"Uh oh…"I heard Shinji mumble.

"Uh oh, what do you mean uh oh?"I asked almost jumping out of my seat to go save my berry.

"That's Shriosaki, Ichi's last play toy. He's harmless and all but out of all of the men Ichigo's played with, Shiro's the only one that Ichigo ever went back too. When I asked why, Ichi told me, Well Shinji when the sex is that good even I can't say no." I felt my heart drop at the words. So he's not afraid to stick around for just the sex. I quickly poured myself a shot and flung it back.

"See that's why I said uh oh." Shinji said and as I looked back I watched as Shrio pulled Ichigo in by his neck and kiss him. Ichigo's eye's went wide and tried to push him away but Shiro just grabbed both his wrists and pushed him up against the wall. I watched as my berry practically got mouth raped and as much as I willed my body to move my mind shouted at me that if I were to go over there then I would be doing something against the rules and that Ichigo was a big boy and that he could handle him self, Fuck.

I breathed a large sigh of relief though as I watched Shiro jerk back and put his fingers inside his mouth, only to bring the pearly white digits back out stained with blood. Ichigo had bit the fuckers tongue, fuckin deserved it too. But my glee was short lived as I watched a wicked grin split on the albinos face as he licked the blood back off his fingers and said something to Ichi that made him blush. The fucker made him blush, I would definitely like to know what the fuck he said to him. I finally willed myself to look away so he wouldn't see me staring and I tossed back another shot.

"You're losing." I heard Shinji say in a sing song voice.

"I know jackass now shut the fuck up and go fuck the pirate already."I hissed out.

I knew I was loosing and the game hasn't really even started yet, fuck my life.

**A/N: Well *scratches back of head* what did ya think? Was it good? Oh boy you guys gave me a challenge here. I know this chappy was shorter then the other but I really wanted to try and get something out for all you guys that where cheering for me to continue that and my school just started back up and I got already got some assignments to do…..…Ahhh I'm Sooo tried! I really hope you like it. I know there's probably a bunch of Spelling/Grammar mistakes but I tried to get as many as my eyes could see…I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed now… Night night *passes out on key board* Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

XoXoXo: Caitie ^.^


	3. Today is not my day

**A/N: Chappy three here we go! Hope ya like! Please Review**

Warnings: Some smut…very mild I guess…lol ^.^;

"Mmmm Ichi, ya know I love it good and rough, now yer just fuckin teasing me."Shiro smirked and licked the blood off his tongue and I could feel that my face was hot from his words.

"S-Shut up you ass, ya know what I mean."

"Hmmm? So ya found someone new huh?"He asked with a knowing grin, "What does he think of threesomes?"

"Not interested."I ground out, ya right I highly doubted that Grimmjow would be interested in that kind thing.

"Oh and here I thought that all yer lil toys were wrapped around yer lil finger Ichi."He said with a slight tilt of the head, his eyes wide and innocent but I knew all to well that he was anything but innocent. I just scoffed at him and turned away.

"Go away Shiro, I'm not interested."But before I could get two steps in he grabbed my arm and whirled me around once again.

"Let me meet this new toy of yers and ill judge for myself whether you're interested er not." I shook my arm from his grasp and glared at him.

"What the hell is it going to take for you to back off?"I asked and huffed as I watched him begin to think, pursing his lips and tapping his chin with a black painted nail in the process.

"Kiss me and not some stupid ass peck I want tongue. It's been a while after all." He stated and I tsked at his request.

"You already got your kiss for the night."I stated and watched as he cackled a laugh, I hated that damn condescending laugh sometimes.

"Yer the one who asked what I wanted and that's what I want so pucker up buttercup." I shot a quick glance over at Grimmjow and saw him with a bottle of what looked like Tequila, taking back shot after shot. Holy mother was he trying to get drunk or something? I heaved a large sigh and pulled him over to the corner where we couldn't be seen and grabbed his face and pushing his cheeks together making him look like a fish.

"This is all you get. Do you understand me you white haired bastard?" I asked well keeping his fish face in place so he couldn't smile. I watched him nod and I let his face go back to normal and pulled him in for a kiss. At first it was slow and sensual but then he pushed me up against the wall and licked along my lower lip asking permission. I granted it and sighed as cool hands brushed under my shirt. I quickly fisted my hands into his hair as our tongues battled for dominance his soon winning and I allowed him to explore my mouth. I let a moan slip as his hands came down and cupped my ass, squeezing nice and tight. He smirked as he brought my one leg up and wrapped it around his hip, grinding himself into me. I gasped out and he bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, making me moan even more as his tongue flicked out to lick at it and then sucking it into his mouth. My hands ran down his back and up his shirt to run blunt nails over his milky white skin.

'See Ichigo this is why you don't start shit you know is going to end badly' I thought to myself as I bucked my hips into his and couldn't help the mewl of pleasure when he licked and bit down onto my pulse point.

"Mmmm, That's a good kitty….Purr for my Ichi."He murmured as he slipped a cool hand into my pants and began to stroke me.

"Naaah S-Shiro I-I s-aiid one kiss dammit!"I stuttered out through shallow breaths.

'Dammit Ichigo you always let him do this! This isn't you!' My inner voice screamed and I new it wasn't me and the voice was right I did always let him take advantage of me, but it felt so damn good, he tasted so fucking good.

'No you idiot Grimmjow's about ten feet away and your fucking around with another guy, that is even against your rules!' Ah fuck the voice was right, when I was with a guy for those slotted three months any activity with other guys was out of the question….It was just wrong.

"N-No Shiro stop I'm serious n-now…..STOP!" My fist came crashing down onto his head and he immediately let go, clutching his head.

"Owwww that fuckin hurt Ichi!"He whined well he attempted to sooth the sore spot.

"Good that's what you get for taking advantage of me jack off!"I huffed out and pushed him out of the way.

"You got your one kiss plus more so fuck off."I grumbled as I went up to the bar but Grimmjow was now long gone.

"Fuck."I grumbled as I flipped open my phone and called. He answered with a soft Yehlow and then mumbled something about damn car keys.

"Grimmjow? Where are you?" I asked and heard said car keys drop to the ground having him cruse up a storm.

"GRIMM!"I shouted which caught his attention.

"WHAT!"He shouted back almost taking my ear off.

"Where are you?"

"In the parking lot."I quickly hung up and went up to Shinji before taking off.

"Hey first did Grimmjow see me with Shiro?"I asked making him cock a brow but nod. Fuck.

"Okay second how much did he drink?"I asked well rolling my hand in a hurry the fuck up motion.

"Unno not my job to tally the drinkers but last time I checked he had downed his tenth shot of Tequila plus a beer….." He went to continue but I was already out the door heading to the parking lot. What the fuck is he doing driving?

I instantly spotted him and ran up to him, he was at a forest green Lamborghini Estoque and I had to snap myself out of the daze from admiring the beautiful car that might I add wasn't even in stores yet! Now was not the time dammit.

"Grimmjow, first off this isn't your car what the hell are you doing?"I said and I watched him stumble around to face me, face set in a scowl.

"I know it's not my car d-dumbass it's my frrriends Cif's."He stuttered and slurred out oh my god he was drunk, how lovely.

"Grimmjow your too drunk to drive I really don't think your friend would appreciate it if you totaled his two hundred thousand dollar car, common let me drive you."I said and went to grab his hand but he snatched it away.

"First tell me who that white fucker was, I might want cha but I don't wanna do it if yer off f-f-fuckin every damn g-guy on da blo-block."He stuttered and almost did a face plant if it wasn't for me catching his fat heavy ass. I then quickly pulled out his cell phone and looked for the name Cif, found it and dialed.

"What is it Grimmjow?"A cold monotone voice answered and I couldn't help but be pissed off at the cold tone.

"Hey this ain't Grimm but I'm about to drive his drunk ass home so if ya wouldn't mind coming out and retrieving your keys from the drunken tard so you had a way of getting home it would be greatly appreciated."There was long pause before he answered.

"And where might I ask is said drunken tard at the moment?" And I swear I caught a hint of amusement in his voice, what the fuck?

"Where in the parking lot of the bar, just hurry the fuck up okay the guys fuckin heavy."I quickly hung up and leaned Grimmjow against the car, snatching the keys from his hands and bringing his face up to face mine.

"Hey Grimm, can ya hear me?"I said well gently tapping his face, he groaned and then set his cold eyes on mine and I couldn't help but wince, he was pissed. He had a right to be of course, I put on this big show about rules and shit and then he sees me making out with some guy. Not too many people would have been pleased with that little scene.

"Look I know you're pissed in more ways than one of course but let me tell you, Shiro and me aren't together in any way okay? He's nothing you have to worry about. I don't do that kinda shit when I'm with someone okay." I slowly explained and eyed him to make sure he understood. I cocked a brow when I saw him grin, eyes completely sober now.

"That's good berry because for a minuet there I thought I was gonna have ta dump your sorry ass and that would have been no fun." My mouth dropped at his changed state and I was completely lost now.

"Grimmjow?"A cold voice questioned.

"Oi, sorry bout that but umm ya can go now every things fine Cif."I watched as the small man named Cif rolled his eyes and looked at me with his hand held out. I plopped his keys into his hand and remained rooted to where I stood.

"What's the matter strawberry?"Grimmjow asked in a confused tone and I shot my head around at him and glared.

"What the fuck you where drunk like two minuets ago!"I shouted and he furrowed his brows in mock confusion.

"Oh that, no I wasn't I just decided to play a little game on ya since ya went and pissed me off a little."He explained as he pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one.

"Ya see after I saw that you where calling me I decided to play a little trick on you and it worked."He said with a proud smirk and I immediately felt my rage sky rocket.

"You are a giant prick and I hope you get run over by a bus!"I shouted as I began to walk away but I heard his foot steps following me and I growled out in anger.

"Don't follow me asshole, because if you think you're getting laid tonight you can guess again!"I shouted as I retrieved my keys from my pocket, beeping my car.

"Holy mother of god."I heard Grimmjow mumbled and I couldn't help but smirk. I knew my car was amazing and I couldn't help but gloat.

"Like it?"I asked.

"L-Like it? What the fuck did you have to do to _earn _this?"He asked incredulously.

"Graduating."

"Graduating, but you haven't grad-

"High school, graduating high school. Both me and Renji got to pick our dream cars. This was mine." I explained and watched as his eyes grew to the size of saucers and I couldn't help but laugh.

"If you're wondering why, well my dad and uncle bet that me and Renji wouldn't be able to make it into the ninety averages by the end of our senior year and we said they where assholes and that we could. They said fine and that if we could then they would allow us to choose any car of our choice for our grad present." I explained with little indications to the car.

"Come graduation Renji ended with a ninety seven well I ended with a ninety eight average. So I made him pay up big and buy me a Koenigsegg Agera." Koenigsegg Agera, ya try saying that five times fast.

"B-But the car….You graduated back when you were seventeen but this car only came out…"He stuttered out and I smiled at him.

"It's amazing what money can do eh Grimm?"I said in a smooth tone.

"Ya no shit."He eyed the car and then me and smirked. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?"

"Oh nothing just waiting for you to agree to drive your drunk boyfriend home." My scowl only deepened and I scoffed at him.

"Boyfriend? What gives you the right to call yourself my boyfriend when we haven't even been on a date."Then I immediately bit my tongue because I knew what he was going to say.

"But we did, this morning at the coffee shop. We had a breakfast date." Dear god this guy was just as bad as Shiro. Fuck my life I really know how to pick them.

"Oh just get in the fucking car Grimm."I said as I opened my door and I watched as he danced over to the passenger seat and hopped in, instantly eyeing the interior of the car. I turned over the engine and watched as Grimmjow buckled up into the sports car like seat belt and I flew out of the parking lot. Now Grimmjows car might have been fast but mine was faster, going from zero to one hundred in three point one seconds.

"Ya better hold on tight sweetie." I laced on the sarcasm with sweetie and I glanced over to see Grimmjow's eyes the size of saucers well he gripped the dash board.

"Awww, too fast for your heart old man?"I saw him sneer at me and then relax in his seat.

"I was just shocked that's all. Wasn't fucking expecting you to go all fast and the furious on my ass out of the parking lot, ya could of fucking gotten us-"But he cut his words short and growled because he knew now he really was sounding like an old man. I couldn't help but laugh at his scowl which only pissed him off even more. I then tensed when I saw a smirk creep into his features.

"What the fuck are you….Yo, put your seat belt back o- GRIMMJOW WHAT THE HELL!"I screamed as he unzipped my pants and pulled out my still hard member.

"Pay backs a bitch Ichi."He explained as he lowered his hot mouth onto my cock, taking me all the way to the base in one breath.

"God! I'm really gonna k-kill us if you keep doing that a-assho-AH!" I couldn't help but moan out as he continued to deep throat me and I felt my eyes start to flutter shut but not before I caught sight of a police cruiser that was on my ass. Fuckers always liked to tail me especially at night, just the sight of my car got them itching with excitement.

"G-Grimm St-mmmm P-Police."I managed to pant out between moans and his head quickly shot up, smacking off the roof of the car, thank god the windows were tinted because if not that cop definitely would have seen Grimmjow's head pop up. I listened to him curse and rub his sore head and I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned over and rubbed his head after tucking myself safely back away. God dammit my day was just getting full of quick teases and then nothing. Someone up there hates me I swear. He smiled as I scratched his head and couldn't help but think he looked like a cat as he moved into my touch.

"Do you like having your hair played with?"I asked smoothly.

"Mmhmmm and your hands feel especially good in my hair."He mumbled out as I brought my fingers down to toy with the small strands of hair by the base of his neck.

"Are you staying over tonight?"He asked, eyes now closed as he enjoyed my touch.

"I told you you're not getting laid tonight so just forget it."

"Oh common Ichi you know you want it and besides I told ya that the next time we meet up I'm going to fuck you into the mattress." He explained and I decided to correct him.

"Actually you told me to think about how hard you where going to fuck me not how you where going to fuck me into the mattress."I explained and laughed as he sent me a glare.

"All the same shit."

"Not really." I mumbled as I pulled into the grocery store.

"What the fuck are we doin here, last time I checked I didn't live at a grocery store."

"I haven't eaten yet and as much as I would love to just grab take out, I've been eating a lot of that lately and could really use a home cooked meal. So I'm gonna go get some groceries, you coming in or staying?"I asked and he just shrugged and hopped out of the car.

"So your making me dinner then?"

"Your pretty fucking persistent aren't you?"I watched as he let his head fall back and howl with laughter.

"Oh you have no idea berry but no, it's okay we can go to your place, eat and talk and then I'll give you a nice hot and heavy good night kiss that will leave you begging for more. Then you'll drive me back home because I have work in the morning and I'll grope you up a little more on the drive and by the time we get to my place you'll be too damn horny to say no."My mouth hung open and I paused at the automatic doors in shock. What the hell was this guy thinking? Did he just plan all that shit right now? I correct myself he's fucking worse then Shiro.

"You can take a fucking cab home."I finally said but the bastard was long gone into the store leaving me looking like a complete idiot.I quickly followed in and looked around for the blue haired bastard cursing him mentally as I went down the isle. I let a sigh leave as I quickly gave up looking for him, he would find me eventually. I walked down to the vegetables as I came up I noticed that there was another man standing practically analyzing the damn tomatoes like they where a science project. I quietly snickered and then regretted it because the man heard and turned around only to reveal Ishida my last "boyfriend" and I immediately whipped around pretending not to notice him.

"Kurosaki, what a pleasant surprise." He said in quite the sarcastic tone, ya see Ishida didn't take losing too well and lets just say when the thing ended he was not to pleased.

"Ahhh Ishida…..Ya pleasant…."I mumbled and I mentally cursed who ever hated me up there in that big vast sky of supermarket lighting. Of course Grimmjow would choose this time to show up and play all cutesy.

"Hey baby there ya are, I thought I lost ya for good."He mumbled into my hair as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Ishida's eyebrows practically shot up to his hair line and then his eyes went into a deep dark scowl. Shit shit shit, what the fuck is wrong with my luck today?

"Oh how nice and you must be Kurosaki's _new_ boyfriend." I winced at the threatening tone that he plastered on new. I hated dealing with grouchy "ex's", just a fucking pain in the ass.

"Ya and who the fuck are you."I practically snorted at Grimmjow's harsh tone, oh just too funny.

"I'm his ex boyfriend."

"Oh how nice for you, are we done here I'm hungry."Grimmjow whined and I explained that I still had to get some vegetables and sauce for the pasta.

"Ohhh you're makin me pasta, sounds good. Common lets hurry this shit up or else I'm gonna starve to death strawberry."At that I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Don't fucking call me that!"I hissed out which just made him laugh and I glanced at Ishida who had the most shocked look on his face. Ya okay so first things first I never made anything or really did anything domestic for any of my "boyfriends" another one of my rules….So tell me why the fuck I was doing it now?

After me and Grimm got the necessary ingredients for dinner as well as a yummy dessert we headed back to my place, I lived on my own so it was quite nice to have the extra company. The only person who ever came and stayed for long periods of time was Renji, he didn't have just one home necessarily he had more like four. Mine, Toushiro's, Hisagi's and of course his dad's place, he tended to bounce from place to place and stay for however long he wanted. He was currently staying with Toushiro which means I should be next. Don't ask me why he does this it's just Renji, I swear one of these days I'm just going to get him his own damn apartment and tell him to stay put. I lived in a two bedroom condo, the reason I got the place was the view. From my balcony you could see pretty much every thing and it was beautiful at night time.

"Just place the stuff there and I'll get started, just make your self at home."I said and watched as placed the groceries down in the kitchen.

Now most people where quite shocked when they learned I knew how to cook, I didn't tell too many people this but it was actually a passion of mine. Well more baking because of my giant sweet tooth, like GIANT. I loved anything and everything sweet. If I could eat dessert for breakfast, lunch and dinner I would and sometimes I do.

"Do you want any help?"He asked well admiring my place.

My condo was more then decently sized, when you first walked in you hit the living room, to your left was the kitchen and to your right was my dinning room. If you continued straight you would first hit my room which connected to the master bathroom, across from my room was a smaller bathroom as well as the guest room or in my opinion Renji's room, I mean he had a dresser full of clothes in there for gods sake. My apartment was decorated with an artistic touch, bright, colorful paintings hung on the white walls, chocolate brown suede couches with dark blue pillows where placed on top of the cream shaggy carpet. Of course my room was completely different, music posters adorned the dark red walls well my guitars were placed on stands. A large king size bed covered in black satin sheets sat in the middle of the room surrounded by a drum set as well as guitars and basses.

"Wow quite the change from the rest of the house. Ya go from plain ass white to crimson red."I heard Grimmjow call from my bedroom, buddy was already staking out the place.

"No I don't need any help and I thought white balanced the paintings well because there so colorful. That and I like my room to be a little bit more personal then the rest of my home."I explained as I was already half way through making dinner.

"Quite the CD collection ya got there, ya think ya have enough?" He asked as he came back out and I smirked at him. My CD collection was huge, I had over three hundred different CD's not including vinyl. Like I said to him before music already consumed more than half of my life.

"Not nearly enough." I answered as I dropped in the pasta and began to mix in the sauce to the vegetables and meat.

"Mmmm smells good Ichi."He hummed behind me and gripped my hips as he started to kiss down my neck. My hand stopped stirring the pasta to tilt my head to allow him more access. I felt him smirk against my skin and I had to roll my eyes. Okay fine so I was giving in but fuck it, I was horny and I was definitely getting laid tonight….I didn't mind eating my words as long as I got to eat Grimmjow along with them.

"Giving in already huh?"He mumbled as he bit into my neck making me yelp in surprise and then let out a long moan as he sucked and licked the wounded flesh.

"Mmmm maybe but were not doing really anything till we get to your place." I mumbled and he laughed softly as he came up and sucked my ear lobe into his mouth well pressing into me. I bumped against the stove and felt the heat radiating from it and snapped back to reality. I quickly spun around and shoved my stirring spoon into his chest making in grunt.

"You need to take at least five steps back Mr. Jeagerjaques or else someone's going to get hurt and from the looks of things it's going to be me, the one leaning over the burning hot stove." He held up his hand in surrender and slowly took five extremely small steps back. I just rolled my eyes and went back to work. Though I must admit that task it self was not that easy when you have a hard on and a sexy man is standing behind you burning holes into your backside.

"God you'd look fucking sexy in an apron."

"Okay that's it get the hell out and go watch T.V. or something."I ordered and he gave a loud chuckle as he went into the living room and turned on the T.V.

About half an hour later we had finished eating and Grimmjow looked surprisingly content as he rubbed his now full tummy, again he reminded me of a well fed cat, err more like a well fed lion.

"Dear lord when was the last time you ate?"I asked, the man had three helpings you'd think he was starving to death with the way he wolfed down all that food.

"I haven't had a nice home cooked meal in…I can't remember the last time I had a nice home cooked meal."He laughed which made me feel slightly bad for him, poor guy needs to get himself a boyfriend to cook for him.

'Technically you're his boyfriend Ichi, why don't you cook for him.' My inner voice commented. Well first of all there are rules secondly this was a one time thing thirdly shut the fuck up.

"Still got room for dessert there big man?" I asked as I jumped up to get the dessert.

"Hells yes."He answered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"God if it's that bad Grimm you should start coming over here for dinner and give me a reason to use the damn kitchen." I mumbled more to myself but he definitely heard it because his reply was instant.

"Sure and we can be all domestic and shit…. Sounds good, you can cook for me and then I can fuck you senseless it's a win win strawberry."He announced and I immediately turned around in shock.

"Wait no you weren't supposed to hear that, it was more of a joke anyway….Don't go getting and ideas cat."I said and turned around to continue dishing out the cheese cake, giving myself an extra big piece because I was special of course.

"I'm sorry cat?"

"That's right cat, you call me strawberry and I'll call you cat because you remind me of a cat." I said as I plunked his dessert down in front of him.

"I remind you of a pussy?"He said with a slight smirk which had me choking on my food.

"Cat, cat! Not pu-pus….Shut the fuck up that's a fucking nasty word."I announced with a slight blush, the only thing I disliked more then female body parts was some of there gruesome names, gave me the shivers and not in a good way.

Apparently Grimmjow found this fucking hilarious because he had his head thrown back against the couch, one hand clutching at his stomach as he bellowed in laughter. Me on the other hand decided to mumble a swift shut the fuck up and scowled as I ate my cheese cake. Not for long though because soon I was closing my eyes and savoring the sweet creamy flavor that melted in my mouth. I licked my lips and then finally noticed that Grimmjow had calmed down and I looked over at him. He was staring at me with lusty darkened eyes and it sent quite the pleasurable shiver through my body. 

"What?"I said with a small blush which made him smirk, stupid fucking cat.

"You know watching you eat sweets is almost as pleasurable as getting head." He stated almost making me drop my fork at his words but a thought crept into my head faster then I could process it and it would be just too much fun to tease him.

I smirked at him and slowly brought out my tongue and let it lick up the sweet juices of the cherry I now held between thumb and fore finger. I heard a low growl build deep in his throat and I couldn't help but smirk. I then quickly popped the candied fruit into my mouth and moaned and the flavor, bringing my tongue out the lick my lips. After a minuet though I met his eyes and grinned at him. I watched him cock a brow and then his eye's went wide as I pulled the cherry steam out between my lips and to see it was knotted.

"Ichi."He growled out and I only cocked my head in mock confusion.

"What is it Grimmy?"

"Get over here. Now."He commanded.

"But I wanna finish my dessert."I pouted, lip jutting out effectively.

I just watched him as he cocked his brow and then smirked as he beckoned me over in a come hither motion. I just shook my head and watched as he glared at me. He quickly got up and in one swift motion I was over his shoulder and being carried to what I presumed was the bedroom. Before I could even bitch I was thrown down on to my bed and I shot him a dark glare. My eyes went wide though as he flipped me over and grabbed wrists and pulled them behind my back. I heard a belt come undone and slip from his pants and I immediately started to fight but fuck he was strong as hell. 'What the fuck was he doing!' I mentally screamed.

"What the hell are you doing!"I figured I might as well voice my opinion seeing as my position.

"No point in fighting now kitten, this is what happens after a loooong day off teasing me, pissing me off and then teasing me some more. Now your going to have to beg for it like a good little pet." I was just about to tell him to go shove it when I felt the cold leather wrap around my wrists and tighten.

"Oh hell no!"I screamed as I was flipped over onto my back and my eyes almost fell out of my head when he ripped my shirt straight down the middle, I was wearing a tee shirt by the way.

"Holy fucking hell."I mumbled and I stared wide eyed at the man in front of me.

"Oh hell fucking yes kitten, let the games begin."He purred out as he began to strip off the rest of my clothing.

Oh my dear god I think I may have allowed satan himself into my home.

**A/N: WHEW! ANNNNND DONE! Yay chappy threes up aren't you just so happy! Lol I know I am. But seriously don't cha just hate me? Lol I left both my Fics ending right when we get to the good stuff….Lol I'm so evil today.**

Oh and by the way I'm going to post the cars from the Fic into my Profile because there just too damn sexy to pass up, you should seriously check em out.

But any way please review and tell me what cha think! Hope you guys like.

XoXoXo- Caitie 


	4. I'll make you beg for it

**A/N: So due to multipul death threats I decided to get this chappy out today instead of making you wait…..I rather like living…*goes and hides back under her covers* Lol Please Enjoy!**

Warning: SMUT! Sexy sexy smut I hope you like!

Grimmjow: * Grins*

Ichigo: *covers bleeding nose with a tissue* Please enjoy!

If you were to look up the definition of Satan in the dictionary you would find something like, noun, The profoundly evil adversary of God and humanity, often identified with the leader of the fallen angels; the Devil. Now Ichigo would like to change that, put a picture of Grimmjow up and have the definition be something like, Satan, A giant fucking sadistic prick with blue hair who likes to humiliate and torment his lovers to no end. He was also later killed by a rather charming young man by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki. Hmm ya that sounds about right. Would you like to know why he was thinking this, well that's because he was currently butt ass naked, hands bound behind his back with his legs spread while he sit on _Satan's _lap out side on his balcony.

"Common kitten, let them hear your sweet moans." Grimmjow purred into Ichigo's ear making him shudder at the sensation.

"S-Seriously, G-Grrimm this isn't funny A-anymore." Ichigo panted out as he listened to Grimm chuckle, fucking bastard. He felt as Grimmjow brought his tongue down his neck, licking along the pulse point then sucking down, teeth biting down hard.

"AHH!"Ichigo moaned out as he arched his back.

"Hmmm do you like the pain kitty?"Grimmjow ask and Ichigo hissed out and it took all his power not to smash the back of his head into the bastard's nose.

"Stop fucking calling me that and go the fuck back inside I have neighbors!"Ichigo announced through clenched teeth. This guy was pushing and pushing him and his patients was wearing thin. Ichigo Kurosaki didn't fucking beg for no one, they begged for him!

"But you are a kitten and I know you have neighbors and I'm gonna let them hear you cum."The bluenette whispered into his captive's. He quickly flipped the smaller man around so he was facing him and he pulled him into a deep kiss. He listened to his strawberry gasp in shock and he dove his tongue into the sweet cavern. He moaned as he felt Ichigo shutter, he tasted like cherries as well as that cheese cake that they had started on before. 'Delicious' He thought as he brought his hand down to stroke Ichigo's weeping member. He soaked in the sexy moans the carrot top made as he dipped his nail into the slit.

"Ahhh Grimmmm" Ichigo couldn't help but moan out and bucked his hips at the sensation. His eyes rolled shut as Grimmjow bent down to take a nipple into his mouth. Biting and sucking, making Ichigo bite his lip to keep from letting loud moans slip out. Ichigo's heart instantly began to race though when he heard a balcony door slide open and then close.

"Ohhh? Seems we got our selves an audience, well in that case," Grimmjow brought his hands down to his lover's ass and squeezed well pulling him up till Ichigo was now kneeling with his erection right in Grimmjow's face. He watched as Ichigo's eyes went wide and chuckled as he leaned down licking the tip of his strawberries member. He looked up to see his kitten watching him with pained eyes as he bit down onto his bottom lip.

"I'll make you scream if you don't let your moans out willingly berry."With that Grimmjow deep throated him earning a loud moan from Ichigo as he tossed his head back, a deep blush staining his features. The bluenette let his teeth graze a large vain as he wrapped his tongue around the head, licking up the bitter sweet taste of his kitten. He slowly slid up the base, hollowing his cheeks and making a loud pop when his mouth slid off the head. Grimmjow was eager to have the berry begging so he did something he's never done before, brought his tongue down to sweep along his kittens sack and then brought one of them into his mouth gently sucking.

"Oh my fuck!"Ichigo moaned. The man was fucking incredible at blow jobs and now this? No one had ever fucking done this for him. He felt Grimmjow bring his hand back up and behind his butt and Ichigo let out a low moan as he felt his entrance being teased.

"Cum for me Ichigo let me hear you scream my name." Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow brought his head back over his cock. He repeatedly sucked and teased Ichigo's cock then brought him down and into his throat letting the muscles clench around him.

"Ah-Ah Grimm S-stopp I'm gonna Cu!"Ichigo let out a loud cry as he felt Grimmjow insert a dry finger into him. 'It hurt so fucking good' Ichigo couldn't help but think as his hips bucked and he shot his load down the older mans throat, continuing to moan out as Grimmjow drank every last drop of his orgasm.

"Did you like my teasing kitten?"Grimmjow grinned when Ichigo shot him a dark glare that was half killed out by his rosy cheeks.

"You must have because you're already wet for me, did it excite you that much?"Ichigo blushed as he listened to the embarrassing truth. His body had been teased a lot today he couldn't fuckin help it if it had started to react that way.

"It still hurt asshole!"Grimmjow barked with laughter as he pulled Ichigo down by his hair to whisper into his ear.

"You know you like it so why bother putting up a fight. Besides we've only just begun, I still have to make you beg."With that Grimmjow threw Ichigo over his shoulder for the second time that night except this time his berry retaliated and bit him. He quickly threw him onto the bed earning a loud oomph from his captive.

"So you do wanna play rough well then lets have some fun shell we?"Ichigo's eyes went wide and he instantly regretted biting him, the man was going into some sadistic Seme mode and as much as Ichigo hated to admit, it kind of excited him. He watched as Grimmjow threw off his pants and boxers and grinned down at him. Ichigo couldn't help but stare at the erection longingly, oh how he wanted it inside him but at the same time he wanted to taste Grimmjow. He licked his lips and Grimmjow gently helped him onto his knees.

"Wanna taste?"Grimmjow asked with a raised brow.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow as he slowly flicked his tongue over the head, catching the beads of pre cum and moaning at the taste. He instantly wrapped his lips around the head sucking in the flavor. As bitter as it was it drove Ichigo mad with lust, Grimmjow's flavor was intoxicating to him.

"Ahhh that's a good kitten, Grimmjow will give ya all the milk ya want."Ichigo mentally tsked at the name and brought his teeth to scrape along the sensitive flesh in warning, earning a soft growl from the man above him.

'Time to give the prick a taste of his own medicine.' Ichigo thought as he brought his head down, engulfing the thick member into his mouth and throat. He purred out letting it shoot up in pleasuring vibrations.

"Ahh Ichi!"Grimmjow could never get used to how fucking skilled his berry was, he felt his eyes roll back as a small cold steel ball dipped into the head of his erection causing him to buck his hips. If Ichi kept this up he'd be cumming in no time and the only place he wanted to come tonight was in his berries ass. He quickly stopped Ichigo from his wonderful menstruations, earning a quirked brow in response and Grimmjow just grinned down at him.

"Play times over kitten, now the real fun begins." He pushed Ichigo down onto the bed earning a swift growl in response.

"Where's yer lube berry?"Ichigo sighed and shook his head.

"Ya know if my hands weren't tied behind my back I'd just go get it myself."

"Oh shut the fuck up and stop whining, now where is it?"Ichigo had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing the man with every name in the book and quickly just told him where his lube was. When he came back he quickly flipped Ichigo over and raised his ass so it was in the air.

"What the fuck ar,"Ichigo's voice caught in his throat as he felt a slick wet tongue lick at his entrance. 'Holy mother of god, he's going to-to' Ichigo's thoughts came to a halt as the slick muscle slipped into the hole teasing his insides.

"OH FUCK!"Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's words and he brought his hand up and quickly lubed up two fingers and slid them in along with his tongue. 'Strawberry flavored lube how creative' Grimmjow thought with a smirk as he listened to his berry moan his name. It would come to this point where Grimmjow whished he had a long enough tongue to be able to strike the berries prostate but that would be pretty wrong so he added a third finger and watched as the man underneath him convulsed and screamed out. He instantly pulled out his tongue so he could talk.

"You like that Ichi? Tell me how much you like it babe."He teased as he stroked his uke's prostate.

"O-Oh I fucking love it!"Ichigo cried out, his mind was reeling and he couldn't help the moans that where tearing from his throat.

"Your quite the little slut aren't cha? Shaking your ass for it like no tomorrow? Do you like fucking your self off my fingers?"Ichigo whined at the words and felt a blush creep into his face. He finally noticed that Grimmjow had completely stopped moving and it was all Ichigo's own doing that was creating the wonderful friction.

Grimmjow teasingly removed his fingers earning a quiet whimper from Ichigo. He was on cloud nine, he could feel Ichigo unraveling underneath him and he couldn't wait to hear those sweet words leave his mouth. He quickly lubed up his erection and gently pushed Ichigo so he flipped on to his back. The site before him was absolutely amazing. Ichigo was panting, small tears of passion in the corners of his eyes, his legs where spread just begging for Grimmjow to pound into him, but it wasn't enough not yet. He bent down giving Ichigo a hot searing his, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and letting Ichigo's moans travel up his spine, making him even more hard. He licked up the side of his neck, bringing his earlobe into his mouth and letting his tongue gently play with it.

"Mmmm Grimm…." Ichigo's body felt like it was on fire, his cock was twitching with every move Grimmjow made and he felt like he was on the brink of exploding.

"Mmm do you know how badly I want you Ichigo?"Grimmjow breathed into the berries ear causing him to tremble beneath him.

"I'm so fucking hard for you kitten. I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to move."Grimmjow licked and listened to his berry whimper.

"Would you like that? Would you like my thick hard cock buried inside of you?"Grimmjow asked but he already knew the answer.

"Y-Yes!"Ichigo moaned out as he felt the thick member slide between his ass cheeks, this guy was driving him insane with his dirty talk and it only made him want him more.

"I'm going to pound into your tight ass over and over until your eyes are rolling into the back of your head."Grimmjow loved teasing Ichigo just a little too much and it only inflated his ego when Ichigo spoke.

"Ohh fuck yes! FUCK ME!"Ichigo screamed rocking his hips to get more friction and earning a small hiss from the man above him.

"I want you to beg for it kitten."Ichigo cried out as he felt Grimmjows hand clench around his member.

"Oh fuck Grimmjow! Just fuck me already for gods sake!"Ichigo was getting impatient and he really didn't want to beg but with his body the way it was he didn't know if he really wanted to keep this up. He wanted to toss away his pride and just do it. Beg like the pet he was as Grimmjow had put it.

Grimmjow just shook his head and continued to tease him, bringing his tongue down to lick at Ichigo's hardened nipples. Tracing over every inch of his body and when he licked at the inside of Ichigo's thigh his berry cried out and shook in pleasure.

'Oh did I find a new spot?' Grimmjow thought and he knew that after this he would have his lover begging for him. Grimmjow slowly teased the tanned flesh as he brought his teeth down over the sensitive area. He could hear Ichigo's breathing pick up and he knew he had him. He quickly bit down on to the skin and watched as Ichigo cried out.

"OH FUCK GRIMMJOW PLEASE!"Ichigo cried out well thrashing his head from side to side. His hands were clenched into tight fists as his blunt nails dug into his palms.

"More."Grimmjow growled out.

"Please, please fuck me with your big cock Grimmjow! I need you!" Ichigo cried out and with that Grimmjow's control snapped and he slammed his hips forward growling out as he thrust into the younger male in one go. He listened to Ichigo cry out and watched with heavy lids as Ichigo came right there, eyes wide and mouth open into a loud scream. Grimmjow was done, he couldn't wait any longer he threw Ichigo's legs over his shoulders and grabbed his hips and began thrusting at a rough harsh pace. Within minuets Ichigo was once again painfully hard and was screaming his lover's name.

"Oh f-fuck Grimm-Grimm YES, YES FUCK ME!"Ichigo cried out well his hands strained against his bonds.

"Fuck babe you're so tight!"Grimmjow growled out as his slammed into the man below him.

"Ohhhh harder Grimm fuck me harder!"Grimmjow roared out and began thrusting into him as fast as he could. The harsh sounds of skin slapping skin were echoing through out the room, egging him on to go faster. He watched as Ichigo's eyes started to roll back from the harsh thrust that where striking his prostate over and over. He could feel Ichigo's orgasm drawing near as the hot pool began to build into Grimmjow stomach. He brought his hand around Ichigo's waist to stroke his member.

"Ah, Ah Grimm…Ssooo Goood! I-I can't hold …it!"

"Come for me Ichi, scream for me!"Grimmjow commanded.

"GRIMMJOW!"Ichigo screamed the man's name as tears of pleasure ran from his eyes. He arched his back practically lifting himself off the bed as blinding white lights ran through out his eyes. He heard Grimmjow roar out his orgasm and felt harsh teeth rip into the skin of his shoulder, electing a cry of pleasure and he road out his high.

Ichigo huffed out when he felt Grimmjow collapse on top of him. He tried to bring his hands up to push him off but winced as they pulled against the belt.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow asked in concern.

"My wrists, untie me."Ichigo breathed out still trying to get his breathing under control and rolled over to the side after Grimmjow lifted off of him to allow him to remove to belt. He heard Grimmjow hiss at the sit of his wrists and he quickly brought him numb hands in front of him. His eyes went wide at the site of his wrists. They were raw and a deep red from the leather cutting into them and he could already see slight purplish bruises forming.

"Sorry Ichi, guess I shouldn't have tied it so tig-"Ichigo effectively cut Grimmjow off with a punch to the mouth.

"Ow, what the hell!"Grimmjow shouted as he cupped his mouth, lip now split from snagging his tooth.

"What the hell am I suppose to do about these asshole? I have to work with my dad tomorrow, what the fuck am I suppose to tell him?"Ichigo hissed out as his anger and embarrassment swam through him.

"Tell him the same thing you told him when he asks you why you're limping."This earned Grimmjow another punch, except this time to the stomach. He let out a low growl and grabbed Ichigo's arms making sure not the touch the tender skin on his wrists.

"You seem to have a lot more energy to throw around so what say we put it to good use?" Ichigo's eyes went wide at the threat and he immediately began to protest.

"N-No Grimm stop I was serious when I said I had to work with my dad tomorrow! I'm going to be sitting all day so please don't!" Ichigo paused at his words, for the love of fucking god he had said please.

"Well when you ask so nicely."Grimmjow said and then bent down to give his boyfriend a gentle kiss. Ichigo instantly melted at the feeling and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, running his fingers through his hair and earning a soft purr of appreciation. When they pulled apart Ichigo was finally starting to feel his body shut down, he was fucking tired as hell. He snuggled into Grimmjow's chest giving him a little kiss before wrapping his arms around his waist and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Grimmjow was shocked at how fast Ichigo passed out after he calmed down and he couldn't help but smirk as the strawberry snuggled into him. Grimmjow was tired as hell too and didn't really care at the moment that he would probably have to get a cab in the morning all he wanted at the moment was to drift into a nice slumber with his berry, so he did.

**XXX**

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon filling my senses and I took a deep breath allowing my mouth to water at the delicious smell. I quickly stood up and padded my way into the living room and to the kitchen. I quietly brought my arms around my berry and snuggled my face into his hair, breathing in the sweet smell of his fruity shampoo.

"Morning Grimm."He said as he moved his head around and accepted my good morning kiss.

"Morning berry."

"I put your clothes in the bathroom along with a towel so you can go and shower before I finish breakfast. Just use whatever you want in there." I watch him explain as he poured pancake batter into the hot pan.

"Your being all domestic again, I like it."I watched as Ichigo tensed at the words and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well you said that you'd fuck me and I'd make you food so I figured that I should keep up my end of the bargain and make you breakfast. Of course if you don't want it I can go and feed your half to the neighbor's dog, I'm sure he would very much appreciate it." My eyes went wide at the threatening tone in the strawberries voice. Apparently my words had bent him out of shape a little more then he thought oopsie.

"No, no, I want your yummy breakfast, I'll be a good boy and go and shower before you're done."I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and padded back into the bedroom and to the bathroom to take my shower.

After my shower I threw on my clothes from last night, thanking that they still smelt clean and headed back into the living room. I stopped though as I caught site of Ichigo, he was completely dressed and ready for what looked like work instead of school. He was wearing form fitting dark charcoal gray dress pants with a black silk dress shirt that was tucked into the pants with the top few buttons undone. His hair was gelled into a nice clean but messy look and he finished it with a black belt with a square silver buckle and black dress shoes. All in all he looked fucking hot as hell and it took all of my will not to throw him back into the bedroom and start all over again, instead I covered up my lust with a joke.

"Well you clean up nicely."I said as he came over to take a seat at the table. Ichigo shot me a glare as he placed my plate down. Bacon, egg's, toast, hash browns and pancakes all piled my plate along with a cup of coffee and orange juice making his eyes go wide.

"Whoa you don't mess around when you make breakfast do you?"I asked as I watched him take his seat.

"Nope, I usually go all out because I have such a large appetite….Of course from what I had seen yesterday it's nothing compared to yours." He stated with a small smirk.

"Oh shut up, I eat like a man."

"You eat like a pig, but its okay because I don't mind making lots."He said with a smile which sent my heart fluttering like mad. It felt like it was doing fuck acrobats in there, god he had a nice smile.

"Eat."He commanded as he reached for the whipped cream and syrup that he began to slather onto his pancakes making me laugh.

"You really do eat like a kid."I stated well taking a bit out of my pancakes and my eyes went wide at the delicious flavor. They were buttermilk strawberry pancakes with white chocolate chips in them, fuckin amazing.

"Mmm holy shit Ichi these are fucking delicious!" I announced making him blush a beautiful red as he reached down onto his plate and cutting up a piece of his and bringing it up to my mouth.

"Try it with the whipped cream and syrup."He said in a soft voice and I let my mouth open slightly so he could feed me the delicious cake. My eye's closed as the sweet cream and syrup hit my tongue making me moan in delight. My god I have been absolutely deprived not having this kid around to cook for me. I've never enjoyed food this much before, what the hell have I been missing in life.

"It's good isn't it?"I decided to ignore him and just pour the yummy toppings onto the cakes and began to dive into my food. I heard him chuckle as he watched me devour my food and then he jumped a little as his cell phone went off playing Classical Gas by Eric Clapton.

"Hey."He answered in gruff tone well continuing to eat and I watched him roll his eyes before swallowing.

"What the hell did ya want old man?"My eyes grew confused at his tone, did he not like his dad? From how he had spoken before it didn't seem like he had hard feelings towards him so what was with this?

"Ya I know he's back…..No I'm not going to work with him today….Because we ran into each other last night and things didn't go good so he can work on it hims-" Ichigo's word where cut off and a large scowl morphed onto his face.

"I don't fucking care what Shiro wants, he can work with Renji instead. I'm not working alone in a damn studio with that lunatic and that's final. I'll be there in a little bit so just shut the hell up."With that he closed his phone and continued eating that is until he noticed I had stopped and he looked up to see me staring at him.

"What?"

"I should be asking you that, first what's with the harsh tone with your dad, I thought you guys got along?"I asked and he just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We do, it's just the old man has a tendency of going on and on and never shutting the hell up, sometimes he calls me just to bug me, it's annoying. You'd understand better if you met him."Meet Ichigo's dad? I think that's at least number one on the rules list, Do not introduce family to "Boyfriends". I just nodded and went on.

"And what's this about you working with Shiro?"I asked with a raised brow, I didn't trust that albino fucker and I hadn't even met the guy yet. Buddy got too close to Ichigo for his own good.

"You didn't really see him did you?"He asked and I just quirked a brow.

"Shirosaki Ogichi is most famous for his modeling but he just recently got into the music business and onto my families record label. I met him last year at some big publicity party and that's where shit got started with him. He had gone away to New York to do some modeling stuff and he just recently returned to finish up his record."He explained as he finished up his food while I nodded along. Now I remembered the fucker, he was practically plastered all over the damn city.

"Either way my dad had told me that Shiro had asked for me to work with him in the studio today and I told him to get Renji. I don't want to have to deal with Shiro."He said as he stood up taking our now empty plates to the kitchen.

I came behind him and turned him around smashing my lips into his, slipping my tongue into his mouth and tasting this mornings breakfast. He moaned into the kiss and wrapped his fingers into my hair tugging slighting, earning a low growl from me. I put my leg in between his and nudged his growing erection and listened to him mewl is approval. I ran my tongue along his throat and into the shell of his ear.

"God you look fucking sexy as hell in this suit."I said as I brought my hands down to massage his tight butt.

"Mmm we can't do this…..I don't h-have time, I still have to drive you home."He moaned as I rubbed against him.

"We have time for a quickie."I stated as I brought my hand around to cup his crotch.

"Ahh Grimm…"He moaned out and grabbed my face and brought it to his, drowning his moans out into a deep kiss. That's when I heard the front door swing open and someone come walking in.

"Oi Ichigo you ready man?"A deep voice boomed making us both jump apart like two kids caught with there hands in the cookie jar. I glanced at Ichigo with wide eyes and saw that his face was flushed with a soft blush.

"Don't you lock your door?"I hissed out.

"I did, its Renji."He threw back before walking out of the kitchen in irritation. Well at least he was upset that we were interrupted.

"Renji what the fuck are you doing here?"He asked in a pissed off tone and I watched from the kitchen as he continued walking to the bathroom making me smirk.

"The fuck? I need a reason to come here all of a sudden?"I heard the red head say in disbelief.

"I came to pick you up, I told ya I would last night remember?"He shouted and I heard Ichigo grunt a Ya right loudly from the bathroom. I watched as the red head went into the guest room with a duffle bag and a dry cleaners bag, what looked like a suit. Five minuets later both him and Ichigo exited the rooms and now the red head was dressed in a black suite with a red dress shirt, long hair spilling across his broad shoulders and he stopped when he noticed me.

"Oh shit Ichi I didn't know ya had company."He stated.

"Ya I kinda forgot that you where gonna drive me and I need to drop Grimmjow off at home because he didn't bring his car." I'm definitely going to have to remember to bring my car next time to make it more convenient.

"Oh not a big deal I had to drop off my shit anyway."This made Ichigo stop mid step and turn around and had me cocking a brow. Drop his shit off? I thought Ichigo lived alone.

"You're staying here?"He asked and the red head nodded.

"No you can't right now get the fuck out."He said in a flat tone and I had to keep myself from laughing, it was just too funny.

"What the fuck man why no…."His voice trailed off as he gazed at me and then his eyebrows shot up in understanding.

"So you have a knew fuck toy? Tsh no big deal you've fucked guys a like a million other times well I've been here walls are surprisingly thick, just warn me first like you usually do." Ichigo's face turned at least twenty different shades of red as his eyes went wide at the words of his rather blunt cousin. Personally I didn't really like being referred to as a fuck toy and couldn't help the growl that slipped out.

"R-Renji for gods sakes have some fucking decency and don't go around calling my boyfriend a fuck toy!"Ichigo spat out before his hand shot to his mouth in shock. Both me and Renji stared at him in shock.

"Boyfriend?"Renji asked in confusion and Ichigo opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out.

"Since when do you have boyfriends? "Renji went on but this time Ichigo replied.

"Shut the fuck up it was a figure of speech asshole now get the fuck out I have to drive him home!"Ichigo said well going to his room to grab his belongings. I watched him leave, eyes still wide and then I noticed Renji approach me with his hand held out and a large toothy grin on his face.

"Renji, nice ta meet ya. Sorry about callin ya a fuck toy man didn't know you and Ichigo where so close."He explained and I reached out my hand and nodded excepting his apology.

"Grimmjow and where not really that close, we've only known each other for like three days."I stated and watched as his eyes went wide and mouth dropped.

"What?"I asked in complete confusion.

"Only three days and you're at his house?"He asked and I nodded.

"Is there something wrong with that?" I asked defensively, I had no idea where this guy was heading with this but the confusion was starting to piss me off.

"Oh no not at all just an interesting turn of events."He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Oi what the fuck are you still doing here, I told you to get the fuck out."Ichigo stated as he slipped on his suit jacket and placed his wallet into the pocket along with his cell phone.

"Ya, ya, don't get your panties in a knot strawberry I'm goin, I'll meet cha at the building." He stated as he walked out the door but not before turning around and grinning at me.

"Nice meetin ya Grimmjow, well talk more later."He explained with a wave of his hand as he walked away.

"Talk more later what the hell does that mean?"Ichigo asked as he pulled me out the door and locked it.

"I have no idea…" I said with a confused look.

As we hopped into his car my mind started racing with all the things that had happened the night before as well as this morning. Ichigo had made me dinner, I had gotten him to break down and beg for me. We had mind blowing sex, we cuddled. I woke up to him making me breakfast and him in a sexy suit. I met his obnoxious cousin and he called me his boyfriend. Holy crap things where going pretty damn well for me so far but of course I couldn't help teasing him about the last one.

"Boyfriend?" I asked. "Isn't that against the rules or something?"

"Shut the fuck up or your walking cat." I couldn't help but laugh at his nickname as he scowled out the windshield.

Only three days and it's already like this? I can't help but wonder what it's going to be like in a month or two or three or four…Because we all know I'm not letting him go especially not after last night.

**A/N: Holy cow was that good? Did you like it? I hope it wasn't too graphic for anyone lol My mind kinda exploded well writing it and before I knew it the smut was actually quite long…But there's nothing wrong with that! Lol I had a couple death threats out there so I figured I'd get this out right away lol….Well hope ya liked it and please Review!**

P.S. Can't you just see Renji gleaming with excitement as he thinks of a thousand ways to piss his cousin off? :D You'll have to wait and see :D!

XoXoXo-Caitie 


	5. Dinner date

**A/N: Sooo tired…Hope you like the chappy here you go *passes out***  
**  
Warnings…..none really….Oh some touchy…but no sexy….goodnight**

Grimmjow:* comes in, smacks in the back of the head* Where the hell is my sexy time with Ichi?

Me:Oww give me a break Grimm there can't be sex in every chappy….All I would be writing was  
sex….Plus you got sex with Ichi in my other story…Ichi's probably still sore…*both look over at Ichi*

Ichigo:*Sitting on three pillows well he works*If you touch me I'll kill you…

Grimmjow:*mumbles and bitches about no sex makes Grimm not a happy cat*  


Was this some sort of punishment? Did Ichigo do something to deserve this? Last time he checked he was a pretty good guy, never one to lie or steal. Okay so maybe he was a little bit more promiscuous then the normal everyday person but still, what was wrong with sex? It helped you grow, Ichigo liked to think of sex like milk. It made you big and strong in many ways and err areas, got your blood flowing and got your brain stimulated so you can think better…. Okay so that was a load of bullshit but still if Ichigo was going to go to hell for anything it was going to be his sex life because there was no way he was giving that up anytime soon. But right now he did not deserve this. Fucking Renji had fucked off and gotten him stuck with Shiro in the recording studio. He was currently finding the courage to enter but every time he would reach for the door handle he would snap his hand back as if it burned him.

'Bloody fucking hell I'm going to kill that fucking pineapple next chance I get' Ichigo thought as he sighed out and cocked a hip to the side. 'Okay Kurosaki you can do this, just be strong and remember that you're with Grimmjow right now. Don't let that damn Shriosaki get to you' The voice commanded him to do so, so he would and he grabbed the door handle and walked in head held high scowl set deep into his features but he felt his eyes twitch when he set them onto Shiro. He was sitting with his legs spread apart, guitar in between his legs, his arms where crossed over his chest and his eyes where close foot tapping like his was thinking or listening to music only he could hear. He was clad in a skin tight black tee shirt that had deep V in the chest, revealing his smooth milky chiseled chest, dark gray washed out jeans that where rather tight in the crotch area leaving very little to the imagination. His hair was in its usual messy spiky style and he finished his look with black and green high tops and leather band watch.

'Dear god he looks fucking sexy as hell' His inner voice commented and I let out a long whiney groan catching Shiro's attention. Fucking hell even his inner voice was against him now.

"Heya strawberry, ya miss me?"He asked as he stood up to cross the room. My eyes instantly went wide and I made a dive back for the door but the moment I cracked it open it was shut by a strong white hand.

"And where do ya think yer goin boss?"Shiro purred into my ear and then pushed me flat against the door while making sure to spread my legs, all in one motion.

"AH!"Ichigo cried out as he was pushed into the door, "D-Dammit Shiro I just fucking got here let me go!"

"Mmmm I love me a man in a nice suit, did ya dress up just for me Ichi?"

"D-Don't fucking call me that and of course I didn't dress up for you, I always where a suit when I come to work here."I defended as best as I could and then I felt Shiro's hands snake up my thighs and then my sides. He quickly grabbed both of my wrists and brought them above my head, effectively pinning me against the door with no escape. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck my life all to hell!' I mentally cursed as I tried to wiggle free.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you Ichi, yer making quite the situation for yer self" Shiro stated and I felt as he ground his groin into my backside for emphasis. 'Oh fuck I'm still horny from this morning, GOD DAMMIT DOESN'T MY BODY EVER STOP! FUCKING GRIMMJOW!'It was all Grimmjow's fault for getting me aroused and then not finishing it. I quickly bit my lip as I felt Shiro cup my crotch, rubbing slow languid motions stirring me more and more.

"S-Shiro fuck off! Come on!"

"Hmmm? Cum oh yes Ichi I'm gonna make ya cum."Shiro chuckled out as he began to undo my belt and pants. I hissed as cold fingers wrapped around my shaft and then moaned out as his nail dipped into the slit.

"Geez Ichi yer all excited, already this hard and dripping out too. You've already made quite the mess of my hand you slutty berry, miss me that much huh?"All I could do was moan in reply as he began pumping in smooth strokes.

"N-No S-Shirooo St-AH!" I screamed out as I felt him slip his hand around to my butt and finger my entrance.

"Would ya prefer this?"He asked as he circled his moist digit around and then slipping it in, making me moan out and push against his finger. God why the fuck couldn't my body listen to my brain for once why did it have to feel so good. But someone up there loved me, sorta that is. Because right when he was about to enter a second finger the door was pushed open but slammed back shut due to our weight. My eyes went wide as I heard my old mans voice.

"Ichigo?"He called and Shiro instantly loosened his grip and I personally don't think I've ever moved that fast. Within a second my pants were done back up and shirt tucked back in and belt done up. I quickly opened the door for my dad and there Renji was standing next to him and at the site of my cousin my already pissed off mood snapped.

"Ichigo, my beloved son! What was with the door?"He asked with a cocked brow as him and Renji stepped in.

"Ya Ichi, what was with the door?" Renji asked with a knowing teasing tone and I glared daggers at Renji before I turned back to my dad.

"I was leaning on it, you scared the fucking shit out of me assholes!"I shouted, I could feel my temper on the edge of exploding and both my dad and Renji's eyes went wide as I grabbed Renji by the front of his shirt.

"You can fucking work with this asshole like I said you would you got it dick wad. If you wanna sleep at my house and eat my food and use my hot water for free than you'll fucking do as I tell you!"I shouted, my eye's blazing and I watched as Renji nod his understanding so I shoved him aside.

"Where are you going?" My father called after me but I didn't respond, it was times like this when my anger got out of control that I needed either one of two things, a smoke or a drink and considering it was eleven in the morning I was gonna go with the smoke.

When I made it out to my car and grabbed my smoke pack I quickly lit and inhaled the deep rich tobacco flavor, enjoying the burn it sent through my lungs as it calmed my nerves. But I jumped out of my trance when my cell phone went off and snapped it open with out checking who it was.

"WHAT?"I yelled and I heard someone whistle out on the other end.

"Whoooa Ichi, who the fuck pissed you off?" Grimmjow asked in a disbelieving tone and surprisingly at the tone of his voice mixed with the burn of the cigarette my temper eased.

"Who do you think?"I asked sarcastically and when I didn't get a reply right away I went on.

"He has white hair, stupid fuck smug ass face, he models and is currently on my personal hit list."I explained and I heard Grimmjow grumble.

"Shiro, What the fuck did he do now? I thought you weren't going to work with him."He asked and I took a deep puff of my smoke before explaining.

"Renji's playing games and he thinks it's funny and no I'm not working with him, trust me I got that figured out." I spat out and I listened to him sigh and I knew he was running his hand through his hair, funny it's only been three days but I already knew what he was doing.

"Don't run your hand through your hair or your gonna mess up its sexy style."I joked and I heard him pause.

"How did you know I was doing that?"He asked and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Because I just did, now what did you wanna talk to me about or did you just wanna hear my sexy voice?"I listen to Grimmjow bark out a laugh and I couldn't help but smile, if I would have been in a better mood I probably would have laughed with him, I found his laugh to be quite contagious.

"Well strawberry-"I had to stop him right there.

"Please don't call me that today, fucking Shiro called me that this morning and now it's just adding salt to my wounds."

"Oh….Well then babe, is babe okay because I swear to god if that guy calls you babe I'm gonna deck him because he's takin all my nick names."I couldn't help but laugh, Grimmjow was being surprisingly cute.

"No I like babe, now go on with why ya called me sweetie."I heard him snicker but he went on.

"I called to ask you what you where doing after work today."

"Nothing at all why?"I asked instantly intrigued.

"I wanted to take you out to dinner, treat you for that delicious meal you made me last night and this morning."He explained and I laughed.

"Grimm ya know that those weren't even the best things I can cook right? Besides you don't have to treat me I liked cooking for you."Well that was surprising, that's not what I had meant to say but I guess it was true. I did like cooking for the cat.

"Aww don't tease me Ichi and yes I do besides it also counts as a date."My breathing stopped and my cigarette dropped from my mouth burning my hand.

"Ouch fuck!"I cursed out and I slammed my foot down onto the stick in anger.

"Ichi, what's wrong?"

"No-Nothing just dropped my smoke and it hit my hand…"I trailed off as my mind went back to his words, date? He wants it to be a date? Why the fuck does that get me so damn excited?

"Smoke? You smoke? Ya see this is why we need to go on a date and get to know each other better."He laughed which caused me to laugh along with him.

"Only when I'm pissed off."I explained.

"I see, so note to self when the berries smoking don't piss off any further, got it."He replied and I laughed.

"Ya that's about it, I got a nasty temper and the smoking calms my nerves."

"I'm lucky I haven't gotten to whiteness that yet."

"Nope only my fowl mouth."I said and I finally noticed that I was smiling, damn blueberry has me all giggles and smiles for gods sake.

"So what do you say? Eight sound good?"The word perfect was already out of my mouth before my brain could realize what it was doing and I kicked a rock in frustration. Dammit! I hate where this is headed, it's fucking worse then it is with Shiro. At least with him I can fucking work my brain properly…..That is when he's not touching me.

"K I'll pick you up from your place around eight, wear something comfy okay?"And again my mouth was speaking before my brain could think.

"Okay well I'll see ya than, talk to ya later babe."

"Later sweetie."I answered and then closed my phone. I dropped down to my haunches well I hung my head. What the hell was I going to do, it's only the third day and I'm already like this for fuck sakes…..I need to get back to work. With that I set off back into the building to work away my frustrations and anxiety.

**XXX**

After I called Ichigo and invited him out to dinner I was fricken watching the damn clock all day, time had never seemed to go by so slow. At one point I ended up chucking the clock on my wall out my window and then cursed after I remembered I was on the top floor of a thirty seven floor building. Oh well as long as no one got hurt that's all that matters, I won't mention that fifteen minuets later I heard an ambulance but whatever it was a fucking clock not a fucking table, how much damage could it really do right?

The moment eight pulled around I was out of my office and into my car in record timing, even the elevator seemed to speed down to the first floor for me. As I hopped into my car I'd text Ichi telling him to meet me out side and that I'd be there in a half an hour. First I had to go home and change because there was no way in hell I was wearing suit to the restaurant. I was taking him to a little old fashioned American burger place that had the best burgers and fries ever made but that's not why I was taking him there. I was taking him for the dessert as well as there milk shakes, I knew he was going to just die when he had them, him and his damn sweet tooth and all.

After I ran into my house I quickly undressed and sprayed a quick spray of cologne along with a quick swipe of deodorant. I would have taken a shower but it took me at least ten minuets to get home from the damn office by car which meant I had only five minuets to get ready and out the door if I wanted the be at Ichigo's by eight thirty, ya I could have just said give me an hour but I was to fucking antsy to get to his place and see him. I know sad right? Any way I quickly ran grabbed one my favorite tee shirt's it was dark blue and said I get more ass then a toilet seat and had a picture of said toilet seat off to the side, it always managed to make me laugh. I threw on a pair of form fitting blue jeans that where ripped at the knees, a pair of kick ass biker boots and a leather jacket and I was out the door. I quickly checked my hair in the rear view and then drove off to Ichi's place and I sent him a quick message to tell him id be there in fifteen.

When I pulled up Ichigo was sitting on his haunches well he puffed away on a cigarette but when he saw my car pull up he quickly discarded it and stood up and walked over to my car. 'Great he's in a pissy mood' I thought to myself as he hopped into the car.

"Hey."I said quickly as I leaned over to kiss him but he pulled away and I cocked a brow.

"I have cigarette breath."He said and I just rolled my eyes and pulled him in for a nice tongue lashing and by the time we pulled back he was panting and clutching onto my shirt with heavy lidded eyes.

"Still taste good."I said and watched as his cheeks lit up like a Christmas tree.

"In a bad mood?"I asked and he shot me a confused look before understanding.

"No just….Antsy I needed something to do with my hands."He stated as he looked out the window. 'Antsy? Could it be because where going on a date?'I couldn't help but smirk at the thought and when I looked over at him I finally took in his appearance. He was now in a white tee shirt that was practically a second skin, like seriously I could see his nipples for gods sakes and it was making my mouth water. He wore a pair of black skinny jeans as well as a pair of black converse. The look was finished off with a dark red hoodie as well as a black spiked belt and a leather wrist band.

"You look sexy tonight….Actually you look sexy ever night but I especially like how I can see your nipples through that shirt."I said and that snapped him from his daze out the window, making him sputter out ended up giving up and muttering a thanks. I couldn't help but laugh, the berry was being extra cute tonight for some odd reason and I was eating it all up.

"So…Where are we going?"Ichigo asked just as I pulled into the parking lot.

"Where here."I said as I turned off the car. He quickly got out and waited for me to follow. I beeped the car and walked with him to the little restaurant. He smiled when we walked in and I pulled him over to a booth and sat down. Just as we sat down the damn waitress was on our asses like a dirty shirt, coming up and waiting for us to take notice. As Ichigo glanced up at her he smiled and said hello making her blush a deep crimson as she eyed him up and down with hungry eyes and I couldn't help but notice as Ichigo shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Apparently he really didn't like the attention that women gave him.

"Well start off with a coke for me and a chocolate milkshake for him please."I ordered but kept my eyes trained on my berry as I watched him eye me and smirk as a light blush danced across his face. The waitress took the hint and said she'd be back in a few minuets for our food order and I waved a hand dismissively.

"You really can't handle women can you?"I asked with a cocked brow making him frown.

"It's not that I just can't stand it when they get that damn look in there eye."He explained with a slight indication to his eyes.

"And what look would that be?"

"The same damn look you have right now."He explained and I smirked.

"And tell me Ichi, what look do I have right now?"I asked with a wide grin and I saw him shiver which only fueled my fire, making me wet my lips as I glanced down at his hardened nipples I almost moaned at the delicious site.

"L-Like you wanna eat me."He explained as looked away, his hands playing with something in his pocket.

"That's because I do wanna eat you berry, in fact I wanna swallow you whole."I watched as his shivered at my words.

"What's got you so bashful tonight?"I asked and he quickly snapped his face to mine, scowl forming into his features, ahh there we go.

"I'm not bash-"His words stopped as he glanced down at my shirt reading the text and then snorting and quickly covering his mouth from bursting out laughing, his brow furrowing in the despite struggle. Not long after was he bursting out laughing that sweet sound and making me smile.

"Like the shirt?"I asked as I watched him grip his waist in laughter.

"Ahhh god I haven't laughed all day, that was good and yes I do like the shirt. It's very you."He stated with a small smirk. The waitress quickly came back with our drinks and it took all my strength not to growl at her as she managed to shove her chest into my boyfriends face as she placed his drink down. Ichigo on the other hand had gone slightly pale as the extremely large breasts where placed in front of him. Before the bitch could say anything I quickly barked out our order.

"Well both have combo one as well as dessert."I spat out making her eyes grow wide.

"A-And f-for your dessert?"

"Give us two sundaes, oh and if you wouldn't mind not shoving your tit's in my boyfriend's face, it would be greatly appreciated."I added the little bit with a sharp glare making her bow and stutter her apology and run off to get us our food.

"Damn woman."I growled out and I instantly cursed myself for letting my anger get the best of me as I looked over to see Ichigo with a shocked look on his face. It quickly turned into a scowl as he folded his arms over his chest which only made me look back at those delectable nipples which only earned me a glare.

"Hey eye's are up here sweetie."He stated and I snapped my eye's up to meet his fierce brown ones.

"God with the way you're staring at my chest you'd think I had a pair of breasts or something."He mumbled, making me smirk.

"No something much more delicious."I stated and he heaved out a sigh. Great now I upset him.

"Look I'm sorry I blew up can you just forget about it so it doesn't ruin the night?"I asked with pleading eyes and he turned to me confused.

"I'm not pissed about that, I could care less."He stated and now I was confused.

"What the fuck did I do then?"This caused him to blush but he kept a scowl in place.

"I'm not some kid that you have to order for I'm quite capable of doing it myself ya know."This definitely surprised me. It felt like there was something more too but I didn't wanna push him seeing as how he was already moody enough.

"I only did that because I wanted you to try something specific, that's why I brought you here. I didn't mean to make it seem like that."I explained and his scowl softened making me smile.

"Oh….Well fine then, what did you order me anyway?"He asked suddenly interested and I laughed.

"You'll see should be here soon."And with in a minuet our food was being placed in front of us except this time it was a man who was serving us. He was tall and built with short silver hair and who would have guessed that he was checking out Ichigo.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"Uh did he just say you? He does realize that there are two people here, holy fuck man I can practically see you undressing him with your damn eyes, fuck off!

"N-No were good."Ichigo stated and quickly popped a fry into his mouth, his eye's going wide at the delicious flavor. The man walked away after taking one last look at MY berry.

"Jesus Christ you're a fucking magnet for getting hit on aren't you? Men, woman and god only knows what else." This made him wrinkle his nose at my words and then just shook his head and continued eating, diving into his burger and practically doing a happy dance at the taste.

"Sooo good! Fuck I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning I was fucking starving!"He exclaimed and I frowned.

"Why didn't you eat?"

"Because I got stuck in some meeting listening to my dumbass father go on and on about this new band and then I got stuck with a shit load of paper work and didn't have time to get lunch and I didn't want to have to ask Orihime to run out for me."He explained between bites.

"Orihime, whose that?"

"My dad's secretary and one of my few girl friends."He stated making sure to emphasis the word few.

"Cool."I said lamely making him snort and roll his eyes.

"So what do you do for a living?"He asked as he took a sip of his milkshake.

"Me? I run my own construction business."I stated simply and watched him nod.

"What's it called?"

"Los Noches Inc" This made him cough on his drink and I had to smile. Las Noches was the leading construction company in Japan, it didn't surprise me that someone like Ichigo has heard of us.

"Holy crap, that's pretty fucking huge Grimm!"He said in awe and I smirked at him.

"Damn right it is, I fuckin worked my ass off to make that company what it is today."

"I'm very impressed."He announced in pure honesty and I couldn't help but laugh.

For the rest of dinner and dessert we talked to each other about our days at work and what had pissed us off and so on. We also told each other about our families. I learned that Ichigo was an only child and his mother had died when he was young and his father had taken care of him himself. Because of that Ichigo was babied a lot as well as sheltered. Ichigo explained to me why he was the way he was with men and relationships. He said he had never found someone who he really ever cared to keep around in his life, saying he got bored with them to quickly. When I asked what made Shiro different Ichigo said he wasn't different and that he would never want a relationship with him. The only thing Shiro had over him was sex, they had really good sex. Then of course Ichigo got uncomfortable and said he didn't want to have to talk about his ex's on our date, especially not Shiro. After that I told Ichigo that I was an only child too but had both of my parents, Xavier and Rosalie Jagerjaques. I explained how my parents where lazy rich people who had never worked a day in there life's for the money they had but they where loving none the less, great parents and I loved them to death.

After we were finished eating Ichigo said we should take a walk and walk off dinner, I suggested we should just fuck off dinner but he demanded we walked and talked saying that I was the one who brought me out and he wasn't in the mood to go home yet. As we walked though my mind started to drift off and I couldn't help going back to Ichigo's reasoning for not dating. I couldn't help but be freaked out with the fact that he was going to get bored with me. Usually it was the other way around but with him I just couldn't see that happening and it scared me all to hell. I was caught off guard when I bumped into Ichigo's still form, shit had he been talking and I wasn't listening? When I looked at him though he was standing and looking into a shop. I looked over and noticed it was a tattoo parlor and I smirked.

"Wanna get something done?"I asked and he glanced over at me with a smirk.

"I've been wanting to get one done for a while but things came up." He answered and I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him into the shop, the door dinging as we walked in and the man behind the counter glancing up from him tattoo magazine.

"Hey guys what can I do fer ya?"He asked and I nodded in Ichigo's direction.

"My boyfriend wants to get a tattoo done, do you have the time?"I asked and Ichigo instantly began to say a bunch of no he didn't and of course he didn't have the time but the well pierced man behind the counter looked up at the time and nodded.

"I got an hour and a half before my last client comes in, what where you thinking of getting? Anything overly large I'll have ta make ya book an appointment fer it."He stated and I waved him off, dismissing it that it was gonna be nothing huge.

"Ok then I'm gonna go set up my stuff, just come in when yer ready."I nodded and had Ichigo quickly pull me over to the corner by my hair.

"Ow ow ow ow ow fuck Ichigo stop!"I shouted as he threw my head up.

"What the hell are you doing?"He hissed out softly between his teeth well I rubbed my sore head.

"I'm not doin anything. You on the other hand are getting a tattoo."I stated with a grin but it quickly went away as I was punched in the chest.

"Asshole I don't even know if I want this, you can't just do something like this spontaneously!"

"Sure ya can, let loose Ichi. Why don't you let me pick something? I promise it'll be good."I said with a large smile and I watched as he eyed me carefully then ran a hand through his hair and then began to shuffle with something in his pocket once again for like the billionth time that night.

"Okay what the fuck is in your pocket that's so fucking interesting that you've kept fingering it all night."I asked in a slightly annoyed tone and he glanced at me slightly nervous before bringing out a pack of smokes along with a lighter.

"I was fidgety and when I get like that but can't have a smoke I play with them instead."He said as blush covered his cheeks.

"What the fuck are ya all fidgety about?"I asked and he sighed and the scowled at me.

"Because I was nervous okay asshole now let's go get this done before I fucking change my mind!"He hissed out venomously before stomping off into the tattooing room. He was nervous? Nervous to be out on a date with me? Holy mother I couldn't help but be fucking happy as hell.

I watched with a large grin as Ichigo laid down onto the chair and undid his pants. My eyebrows instantly shot up to my hair line. What the hell was he getting done, I watched as the tattoo artist fished up the stencil and showed it to Ichigo asking if it was what he wanted . He nodded and the man continued to clean his skin and apply the stencil. It was a weird skull and I immediately raised my brow at him in question.

"Renji, Tosh and Hisagi all have this tattoo, we decided that it would the logo for our band The Hollows, something to tie us all together no matter what. But when every one went and I got there's I was sick and couldn't make my appointment and they didn't wanna cancel."Ichigo winced a little as the man began but quickly recovered.

"After that I kinda figured that it was some weird sign that I shouldn't get it and it was a mistake. The guys have been nagging on me for over a year to get the fucking thing done….Well now I have it."He finished explaining and I couldn't help smirking.

"And why there exactly?"I asked, I mean it was a band tattoo that linked him to his friends, why not show it off more. I mean it was a pretty cool design.

"Because I don't want it some where that the whole world can see, just some where that makes it a tad more personal ya know?" I gave him a large grin and nodded.

Thirty minuets later we were done and heading out the door back to the car with Ichigo holding up his pants so they wouldn't fall down. As we drove home he thanked me for making him get the tattoo and I told him I thought it was a great way to end the night. As I pulled up to his apartment I couldn't help but smirk as he glanced over at me and began to fidget with his cigarette pack only this time it made me grin because I knew what it meant.

"What are ya waiting for Ichi, let me take you inside."I announced as I hopped out of the car. He quickly followed and when we got into the elevator I couldn't help pulling him close and pulling into a deep kiss, something I had been dying to do all night. He brought his hands up into my hair and rubbed his crotch into mine, creating a wonderful friction that had me moaning. I quickly slipped my hands down into his pants and heard him giggle, yes that's right giggle as he felt his pants falling off of his ass. I pulled away giving him a crooked smile and he just smiled at me.

"What I can't help it, my pants are practically falling off my ass and where in an elevator. God only knows what the security people are thinking right now." I just shook my head and laughed as we came up to his floor. I took his hand and lead him to his door and waited as he took out his keys but he stopped after he unlocked the door.

"So this is where you give me a goodnight kiss and you go home like a gentleman right?"He asked and I cocked a brow, he wasn't serious right?

"You're not serious right? Do I look like a gentleman to you? Have you read my fucking shirt?"I asked which made him burst out laughing and earning a long sigh from me.

"I was only kidding Grimm, I mean after all you took me on such a nice date I have to repay you some how right?"He asked and I nodded well a full grin spread across my face.

"So I'm getting laid tonight right, is that what you're saying?"

"Oh just get the fuck inside Grimmjow, your so great at the whole mood thing."He grumbled as I barked out my laughter.

Ahhh so tonight our little game was like what Grimmjow twenty, Ichigo like two? I give him two points, one because of how sexy he looked and two because he toughed it out and got that tattoo but of course there's still the sex…..Okay so maybe he'll win tonight's round, I'll let cha know after the sex.

**A/N: Well there you have it folks Chapter five! Hope you liked it….Now I'm going to go to bed and have nice wonderful dreams of naughty Shiro's and Grimm's heehee…Sooo tired.**

Well hope you likey! Please Review!

XoXoXo-Caitie ^.^


	6. Chance of a life time

**A/N: Okay I know it's been a couple days and usually I update like every day but-**

Grimmjow: Ya what the fuck is with that woman?

Me: Whoa my bad I wanted to take a mini vacay and don't call me woman ya damn cat!

Grimmjow: What the fuck did you just call me? *Glares as he starts to pull out Pantera* 

**Ichigo: No Grimm! don't kill the author! Then who the fuck is gonna write the story?**

**Grimmjow: Oh right forgot…My bad heehee *Puts back Pantera***

**Me: *passed out from shock/fear***

**Ichigo: Oh geez *Fanning my unconscious form* Hope you like and please review !^.^**

It had been a month now since me and Grimm had started going out. I don't know how to explain my feelings for him, I look at him as one of my closest friends, I can tell him anything and I've never felt this comfortable with someone in my entire life. The only thing is I will not allow myself to get in too deep with this, I can't. I mean I'm just not ready for that yet. But at the same time I feel that if I where to lose my self to anybody it would definitely be Grimmjow.

We've become accustomed to him staying at my house, in fact it's pretty much become habit. After work he texts me that he's on his way over and that he's hungry as fuck and needs food. I make him and me dinner, we talk about our days and then we usually chill on the couch watch a movie or TV and then have mind blowing sex, cuddle and either shower or just go to bed. On the days that he can't make it to my place I'll either go over to his or we'll take that as a day to ourselves. It's become unbelievably comfortable and sometimes I feel like if we were to stay like this for the rest of our lives I would be content.

When I woke up that morning, my body felt like a dead weight. Dear god Grimmjow's a monster in bed, I love it. I couldn't help but smirk at Grimm, he was currently cuddled into my chest, arms wrapped around my waist like I was some stuffed toy. I had to struggle to roll over to catch the time, it was eight which meant I had two and a half hours before my class exam, lucky me it would be my last one and then I was done with school for good. I didn't want to wake Grimm so I began to shimmy out of his hold, I got to about my neck when he decided to put me in a choke hold. Face pressed up against his chest holding me in place.

"Mmmm mah?"He mumbled as he began to stir and I had to stifle a laugh, he was just too damn cute.

"Ichi? Why ya all the way down there?"I couldn't handle it, I just had to laugh.

"I was trying to break free so I could go shower for school but you trapped me cat."I explained and he laughed.

"My bad, mmmm what time is it?"He mumbled as he pulled me back up to his level to give me a kiss, still slightly dazed from just waking up.

"It's eight, so why don't you go back to bed and I'll wake ya up when breakfast is done?"

"Mmm kay."He then let me go and grabbed my pillow and snuggled into it, rubbing his face into it like a cat. Just too damn cute for his own good I swear.

An hour and a half later I was finished my shower and just finished breakfast when Grimmjow came grumbling out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes butt ass naked. Renji then took this time to walk out of his bedroom grumbling as well as rubbing his eyes. Dear god are all then men in my life babies?

"Ah!"Renji yelled as he caught sight of the naked cat, heehee naked cat.

"What? Never seen a naked man before Ren?"He asked with a raised brow as he cocked his hip as he watched Renji turn the color of his hair.

"Shut up I wasn't expecting to wake up to that!"Renji shouted as he averted his eyes.

"Really? I'm surprised we didn't wake ya up with all of Ichi's-"

"GRIMMJOW! Go take a fucking shower before you eat or don't but please just shut the fuck up and put some clothes on!"I screamed out and he laughed as he headed back into the bed room to either dress or shower.

"You cooked again?"Renji asked with wide eyes.

"Yup, waffles, cheese omelets and I got some fresh bagels and stuff from the bakery yesterday."

"Holy shit…..You never used to cook this much I love it!"Renji announced with bright eyes, everyone in my family and my friends loved my cooking, they've always said if I wasn't going to work for my dad I should become a cook and open up my own restaurant.

"Ya…..Well I recently have been given a reason to cook more….So I do."I explained and I watched as his grin grew and I rolled my eyes.

"Could that reason happen to be a blue haired man by the name of Grimmjow?"He asked with a knowing smirk.

"Shut up or you don't get fed."I announced and he gave me a salute as he ran into the bathroom to quickly shower.

When they both came back everything was plated and ready to eat, both men dove at there plates and started shoving the food down before they could even think. As I watched them I couldn't help but smirk, it had been a long time since I was this comfortable having my friends around the man I was with and I had to admit it was nice. I was more then comfortable listening to Grimmjow and Renji banter back and forth about work, music, school and cars then talking myself but it was comforting.

"So Ichi today's your last exam and then you guys are done right?"Grimmjow asked as he took a drink of his coffee and sighed contently as the warm coffee woke him up.

"Yup then I'm fuckin out of there, thank god I'm so glad I'm done!"I announced with a fist pump into the air and listened to Grimm and Renji laugh.

"So you coming to our show tonight Grimm ?"Renji asked Grimm and he nodded his head. Most of the times when our band played at HEAT we played covers and did themes because it was a gay bar and sex appeal was the hit thing that brought in the money. We didn't mind though because we got to sing and play and as long as we where on stage we were having a blast. This time though the manager had said he wanted to hear what we had to play and after giving him a taste of our music he was sold, so for our "Graduation show" as Renji liked to call it, we were going all out Hollows.

"Ya I'm pretty stoked to get to hear your music for once and not somebody else's."He joke and I smiled at him as Renji collected the plates.

"You love it anyway."I announced and he nodded his head with a large grin. I smiled and got up to get dressed. I headed to the bedroom and began to rummage through my closet, finally grabbing a pair of designer jeans and a vintage tee. I tossed on my clothes after I applied deodorant and a spray of cologne. I quickly checked my self in the mirror, giving my hair a quick toss. I threw on my shoes and went to grab my leather jacket as I felt strong arms wrap around my waist as cool lips began to place gentle kisses along my neck.

"Mmmm Grimm….I need to grab my jacket…."I smirked as I listened to him chuckle against my neck.

"Hmm? Ichi it's not that big a deal, we got like ten minuets till we need to be out the door and on our way."He explained as he ran his hands up and underneath my shirt to rub my nipples. His tongue was now licking at my earlobe as he brought it into his mouth. I felt my body beginning to get hot from his simple caresses and damned him, he always did this when we never had time to finish.

"Mmmm Ichi."He moaned into my ear and I rubbed against him but a low growl was earned as my cell phone blared. Battle cry by Pillar echoed from the leather jacket I was on my way to retrieve, this time I managed to get free to answer it with a sigh.

"What."I asked and I heard the loud bark of laughter on the other end.

"Good morning to you to strawberry."Shiro's voice purred out. Since the whole assault me in the recording studio I had started to ignore him completely, he got the message loud and clear and actually apologized. The thought still sends shivers through me but either way he's at least let up a little with the sexual advances…For now that is, god only knows what the damn albino has planned.

"Don't fuckin call me that it's to damn early for this shit."

"Awww, yer such cha party pooper."He joked out and I could practically see the pout he was wearing and I couldn't help but smirk.

"What do you need Shiro?"I asked in a slightly nicer tone, figured if I played nice so would he and get on with the fucking conversation.

"Weeeelll ya see I need a favor."

"I'm hanging up."

"No! wait Ichigo I'm serious, it's a completely serious favor…."He quickly assaulted me with the plea and I slowly rolled my eyes and brought the phone back to my ear as I snatched my car keys off the hook. I caught a glance of an angry bluenette in the corner of my eye and quickly came up and gave him a kiss. His eyes went wide in surprise and I smirked and I watched as a large grin spread across his face, eating it up.

"I need you to you to play the guitar for my band." At his words I almost dropped my phone, what the fuck was he talking about.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"I nearly shouted and I listened as the phone went silent.

"SHIRO! What the fuck are you talking about, you wouldn't ask me this unless it was serious what the fuck is going on?"I watched as Renji came out as he fixed his jacket and cocked a brow at my tone.

"The little bitch Tesla had his parents buy him out of the contract with KUR and now I don't have my guitarist." He explained and with that I did drop my phone in shock. What the fuck did he mean Tesla's parents bought out the contract? That's never fucking happened before, not to mention these guys are scheduled to have there first concert in three fucking days! Oh my holy Christ.

"Dude what's going on?" Renji asked and I shook my head and reached for my phone. If I didn't get a move on I was going to be late for my exam and I had to drive Grimm to work because he didn't bring his car only his clothes.

"I'll tell you when I get to the school."I explained as we headed out the door.

"Huh?"Shiro asked confused as to what the fuck I was saying.

"Not you…..Okay hold on a sec."I mumbled as I climbed into the driver's seat and pushed the speaker phone as I put the cell on my lap. I watched as Grimm climbed in and shot me a confused look, I just put my finger to my lips to keep him from talking.

"Can you hear me?"I asked and I heard him mumble a yes.

"Okay first of all I can't fucking believe that this is happening, this has never fucking happened before. Secondly Shiro I sing for a living man, not play guitar that's Renji's thing."I explained and I heard him let out a long deep sigh.

"Ichigo I know you can play, I've seen you do it a million times so don't use that as an excuse and I know Renji plays but he's not the one that knows all of our songs and helped us fucking write them for fuck sakes. But if you can find me a person who could learn our set list in three days I'll take em."Fuck he was right, no one would be able to do that in three days, well I'm sure there is but…..

"Renji could do it…"I mumbled and I heard him scoff.

"Renji's may be an amazing guitar player but he won't do it, he's to fucking lazy to be bothered, he'll just make ya do it and ya know it. His answer will be why, are ya making me do it-"

"When you already know all the music your self."I helped finish. Ya I knew what Renji would say but fuck I mean there must be someone out there that likes me.

"Exactly so what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

"Go die…."I listened to Grimmjow mumble but it didn't escape Shiro and I listened as he cackled with laughter.

"So the big blue kitty cats there? Heya kitty how are ya this morning?"Shiro announced and I winced at the nickname.

"Are ya lookin ta die Ogichi?"He growled out and I put my hand on his thigh giving it a gentle squeeze and I watched as he relaxed.

Grimm had come to pick me up the one day from the office and happened to run into Shiro in the parking lot as he waited for me, apparently it was quite the meet. Shiro knew who he was right away as he recognized him from the bar, blue hair is pretty hard to miss. Of course by the time I had come out they where on the ground in the midst of beating the shit out of each other, lucky me.

"Naw, naw Grimm I don't wanna die, calm down kitty."I listened to him sigh out and flick a lighter.

"SHIRO! Put that fucking cigarette away! Do you want to damage your lungs?" That was one of my biggest things. Singers shouldn't smoke for many obvious reasons, just ignore the fact that I did it when I was pissed off and it'll be okay.

"Awww Ichi common….I think I'm aloud just one I mean fuck, everything I've worked so hard for is officially going down the shitter so why not?"He argued and I sighed as I pulled up to Grimmjow's work. He leaned over to me and gave me a nice long kiss making me grab a hold of his tie which caused him to smirk.

"Ya want me to come get you when you're done?"I asked, I didn't have to be at the bar until nine so it would be fine to come and get him.

"Naw, I'll just grab a cab and then head over to your place after I'm done."He explained and I nodded.

"Have a good day." He smirked and announced he would as he hopped out of the car. He quickly glared at the phone before leaving and giving it a nice middle finger before closing the door and walking off. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny Ichi?"

"Nothing….Ya wouldn't find it as funny as I did."I explained and sighed as I continued on my way to school.

"Listen Shiro, have you told my dad yet?"

"Ya, he knows and he was gonna tell ya but it was pretty late when it happened so I'm guessing he's gonna call ya today." Yah the old man would definitely be calling me later, probably after my exam, oh what fun.

"Ya know you really know how to make my life a living hell ya know that?"I asked and I heard him chuckle.

"Mmmm but for a good while there you enjoyed the company I offered ya."

"No I enjoyed the sex you offered not the company."I corrected and listened to him cackle with laughter.

"Ya and if it weren't for the big bad blue kitty ya still would be enjoyin the sex. We did have some great times Ichi." BBBK? I couldn't help but laugh as I thought of the abbreviation, dear lord Grimmjow was going to kill me.

"I mean remember that one time I tied ya up to da bed and we played with the chocolate?" Warm memories flashed through my head of Shiro's long tongue teasing me as he licked melted chocolate off my b-. I quickly halted my memoires and shook my head and swallowed thickly. Damn those where fun times.

"And I let you lick the sweet chocolate off my cock? I remember how ya moaned at the taste, ya really are a sucker when it comes to sweets Ichi."I breathed slowly through my nose as I came up to the school.

"Shiro, do you even want me to consider playing for you?"I asked and I heard him laugh.

"Ya Ichi I do, I need you."He purred out and I had to stop my self from growling. Damn demon was a fricken sex maniac.

"Then shut the fuck up with memory lane okay? Now I just got to school and I have my final exam to finish up so I'll call ya later." I explained as I got out of my car and noticed Renji was waiting for me along with Toshiro and Hisagi.

"kay, I'll talk ta ya later strawberry."I hung up with out signing off, fucker would never let up would he?

"OI! Dude what the fuck is goin on?"Renji asked and I let out a long sigh as I raked my hand through my hair.

'Fuck this was going to be such royal pain in the ass' I thought to myself as I came up to my best friends, all with looks of concern on there face. Yup this was awesome.

**XXX**

Today had been a long fucking day, ever since that asshole Shiro had asked Ichi to play for him I haven't been able to get this nagging feeling to go away. It had been a month so far and things where going amazing, I had never been this fucking happy with someone. Even my friends loved Ichi and that right there was a huge thing, those fuckers have never liked any one I brought around so the fact that they liked Ichi meant a lot. When I looked at Ichigo it was like my heart filled with a thousand little butterflies all at once, I was happy and fucking terrified of losing it. Now that fucker Shiro is asking Ichio to be with him even more….

"Fuck!"I cursed out as I ran my hand through my hair, I glanced at my new clock that I had finally purchased the other day. Fuckin stupid thing. It was just coming up eight o clock and I was done for the day. I had to find out what the fuck was going on with the whole Shiro thing and fast.

After I got home and showered I decided to call Nnoi and invite him and the guys to Ichigo's performance tonight, they loved watching Ichigo and the guys not to mention I think Stark seemed like he had a thing for Tosh but whatever.

"Yo."Nnoitra's gruff voice answered.

"Hey, I was wondering if you and the guys wanted to come down and watch Ichi and the guys tonight, there gonna be playing some of there music for a change."I explained and I heard him shuffling around his apartment and I started to laugh when I heard him smack into something and start cursing.

"Shut the fuck up asshole…..Ya sure we'll go to da berries show. What time?"

"Err….at nine." I replied and listened as he cursed me out.

"What the fuck asshole wait till the last fucking half en hour to ask? Jesus Grimm." He whined and I just laughed.

"See ya in thirty."I said before I snapped my phone closed. I then pressed one to speed dial my berry and let him know I was on my way.

"Heya Kitty cat."At Shrio's voice my blood ran cold, fuck had Ichi? No, no way in hell.

"Dammit Shiro don't fucking answer my phone asshole! Renji come over here and entertain this fucker!" I listened as Ichigo bitched and complained as he grabbed the phone away. I let out a sigh of relief and then cursed myself for being so damn stupid.

"Sorry Grimm, had to put my phone down when we did sound checks." He explained and I let out a large sigh as I ran my hand through my hair.

"You're going to go bald if you keep doing that."He said and I couldn't help but laugh, Ichi had come to notice my bad habits quite quickly and would always complain about my hair saying it took me forever to get it the way I wanted it and then I just went and raked my hands through it so he could never figure out why I even bothered.

"Ya, ya Ichi you're one to talk."

"I don't take ten minuets just to get my hair right."He explained and I laughed.

"Sound check? So your already at the bar then?"

"Ya if your ready then come on down and have a couple drinks before we start."

"Okay I will, uh the guys should be coming to." Man I swear to god if I even hear one word of shit come out of that damn albinos mouth tonight I'm gonna castrate him.

"Kay, I'll see ya in a little bit." I said goodbye as I grabbed my coat and headed out the door, tonight was supposed to be fun not piss off Grimmjow night.

When I came into the bar a grin broke out across my face, god damn my boyfriend was fucking hot as hell. He was clad in a pair of form fitting washed out jeans with a tight fit black V neck tee shirt, his feet rocked his favorite chucks and finished it off with a spiky belt and a leather wrist watch. As I approached him I watched as a bubbly red head bounced her way over to him and gave him a hug and my eyes widened as he returned it with a bright smile in place. Next to her was a small raven haired girl who was standing with a large smile on her face, lighting up her large midnight blue eyes. Okay who the fuck where these chicks and why where they ogling my berry.

"Hey."I announced as I came over and I smirked as I watched as Ichigo raked his eyes over my form and I also caught the two girls checking me out which wasn't that much of a surprise, even though I'm gay I'm a fucking chick magnate, damn women.

"You look nice tonight."He said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"So are ya tryin to say I should try less more often?"I asked with a grin and he nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say."He stated and I caught sight of the busty chick nudging the small raven haired girl forward.

"Uh…Ichi is this you're new boyfriend?" She asked with a raised brow and I watched as she looked me over openly and I caught a slight blush that formed across of Ichiog's nose as he scratched at it.

"Um ya, guys meet Grimmjow, Grimmjow these are my two best girl friends Orihime and Rukia."He announced as he motioned to the both of them.

"Nice to meet you."I said as I held out my hand to shake and both girl's smiled brightly as they shook my hands.

"It's very nice to meet you Grimmjow, I've heard a lot about you from Ichigo."The busty one, err, Orihime said and I couldn't help the wide grin that spread across my face.

"Oh really? Berry talks about me?"

"Hime don't tell him things like that it'll just go to his head and trust me he doesn't need a bigger ego."Ichigo explained and I shot him a pout.

"This coming from the person with the largest male ego I know of, Mr. I'm so sexy I can have any one in this bar."Rukia announced with a roll of her eyes and I watched as Ichigo shot her a glare.

"Yo I was drunk and I was right the guy I just happen to stroll up to agreed to a date and I got myself free drinks for the rest of the night."He announced beaming with pride.

"You really are a horrible person to be proud of that, you gave the poor guy the number to some pizza joint!" Rukia announced and I couldn't help but notice the Orihime giggle.

"I remember him, he looked like he had eaten too much chocolate or something, his skin was awful!"

"Exactly the reason I gave him the pizza joint, he was probably well acquainted with them already any way." I couldn't help but laugh, what the fuck did my boyfriend do on his night outs.

"That was back in high school, there's many more stories to that I'm sure you'd love to hear Grimmjow."Orihime announced and I nodded my head, oh I definitely wanted to hear this.

An half hour later I had downed a couple drinks and me, Rukia, Orihime, Nnoi, Cif and Stark where practically clutching our stomachs howling with laughter as we listened to the girls stories of high school with Ichi and the rest of the guys and reminisced about our own.

"Oh geez remember that time where you bet Ichigo he couldn't handle three months with out sex?"Rukia asked Orihime and I watched as the girls eyes glistened devilishly, I've come to take note that Orihime's cute bubbly appearance is a trick, chicks actually quite sinister, reminds me of Ichigo.

"Oh ya, I remember I won that in what like a month?"Orihime announced as she took a sip of her drink.

"What did you win?"Cif asked with a curious gaze.

"If he won he was going to make me go on a date with some god awful hairy guy from our math class, he had hair on his shoulders for heaven sakes!"Orihime's eyes went comically wide as she remembered the horrifying man.

"But if I won Ichigo would have to go on a date with this girl in our math class. She had extremely large breasts and was overly touchy with him, always groping his butt and stuff."Orihime giggled evilly and I could only imagine my poor berry breaking out in hives as said busty woman molested him. Yes we had all already been informed about Ichigo's problem with women, which I was already aware of but the guys didn't know yet.

"You're evil."Stark mumbled out between laughter and a yawn.

Just then the lights on the stage went up and I saw that who I was guessing was the owner of the bar announcing Ichi's band. After the intro Ichigo came up and took over the mike. Fans of both men and women gathered around as they whistled and cheered them on.

"So this is going to be our first show where were gonna play our own songs instead of covers. So I hope you guys like it, this is our present to ourselves for finally finishing up University for good." Rukia whistled out at his words and I watched as a large grin spread across his face.

"Okay so this first song is something I just wrote a couple of weeks ago, it's different I guess from our usual sound but I hope you like it, it's call smooth."His voice purred out and I watched as Tosh struck his sticks together to get the band going. I listened as the drums started then followed by the electric guitar as well as Hisagi on the key bored getting the other sounds in there and my breath caught as his voice sang out.

_" Man it's a hot one… Like seven inches from the midday sun, I hear you whispering the words that melt everyone , But you stay so cool…."_His words rang through my ears leaving tingling sensations down my spine, he was so damn sexy.

_"And if you said this life ain't good enough, I would give my world to lift you up, I could change my life to better suit your mood , Cause you're so smooth…"_At those words his eyes locked on mine and he gave me a devilish smirk that made my groin twitch.

_"I'll tell you one thing, If you would leave it would be a crying shame, In every breath and every word, I hear your name is callin' me out, yeah…Out from the barrio, you hear my rhythm on your radio…You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow, Turning you round and round"_ At his last words he swung his hips around in a slow teasing motions making me suppress a moan.

The crowd went wild as Renji strung out his solo and Nnoitra wolf whistled out as Renji and Hisagi went back to back, Hisagi's hands now on hiss bass as they played on.

"Gimmie your heart, make it real, Or else forget about it" Ya I should be telling him that, fuck why did I come to watch him again? He's the fucking devil I swear.

"That song was fucking hot!"Orihime squealed like a fan girl as she clapped her hands together and then she shot me a devilish look as she eyed me.

"Well we know what Grimmjow's doing later."She giggled and I felt a slight blush tint my cheeks. Dear god this woman is about as insufferable as Ichigo and me….She's dangerous that's for sure.

"Damn right."I muttered as I took a quick shot of my beer.

The rest of there performance was fucking awesome just the same and I was soon to find that there sound was more rock then there first song but I had to admit that with out a doubt they where amazing and should be doing this for a fucking living. It was sexy and rough and there sound was smooth and hard and it made the hair on my neck stand on end.

"Wow I never new my son was this good." A deep voice resonated from behind me.

"Mr. Kurosaki?"Orihime shouted out and my head snapped up to look at the tall man that was my boyfriend's father.

"Oh Orihime please don't call me that, it makes me feel old and besides where not at work anymore so no need." Ichigo's dad said with a firm pout and I watched as Orihime laughed and scratched the back of her head.

"What are you doing here?"She questioned as she shifted over to offer him a seat.

"We've come to watch our son's play my dear Hime, why else would we be at a gay bar?"A tall blonde haired man laughed out as he joked and patted her on the shoulder.

"But when I left the office both of you said you still had business to go over."Oh so the blonde guy must be Renji's dad. Well that's fucking awkward having both of your bosses come and crash at a bar with you. Not to mention holy crap that's Ichigo's dad!

"We do but we've come to an agreement, haven't we my dear Isshin?" The blond haired man annouced as he asked the bartender for a scotch.

"That we have Kisuke." Isshin announced with a large grin. It reminded me of his son when he was stuck grinning ear to ear. So Ichigo has his daddy's smile, for some odd reason that had me laughing. This caused Isshin to turn around and I watched as his eyes went wide as he looked at me and I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"And you must be my son's boyfriend." He announced with a large grin causing my mouth to fall open and stare at him with blank eyes. How the hell did he know I was dating Ichigo? Did he tell him, no way that was against the rules wasn't it? I gaped at his out stretched hand until Nnoi smacked me in the back of the head jutting me from my shock.

"Shake the man's hand for gods sake!"He hissed out into my ear and I quickly grabbed his hand before he took it away.

"I-I'm sorry I just didn't know Ichigo had told you."I explained as I shook his hand.

"Oh no he didn't necessarily do it on purpose I found out when I saw him texting you, I just couldn't stop bugging him about who had him all smiles when he was texting and then after about three hours of bugging him he finally caved and told me."Ichigo's father beamed with a proud smile about his accomplishment and I heard as every one started to laugh and I couldn't help the damn blush that formed on my face, Ichigo smiled when he texted me? Okay, okay I admit it that's its stupid and fucking girly to be happy about something so dumb but it still makes me happy so fuck off.

"Dad?" I heard two voices call in unison and I whipped my head up to see my boyfriend standing in front of us with a confused look on his face and then he glanced over at me he blushed.

"Oh my beloved son! I never knew you where so amazing!" Isshin cried out as he went to jump Ichigo but was quickly stalled with a punch to the face and me, Nnoi, Cif and Stark all stared with wide eyes wondering why the fuck he just punched his father.

"Oh….Very good Ichigo, so good to see that even after a long show you are well on your game. You make me so proud son!"Isshin declared as he stood clutching his nose.

"Shut up old man, what the hell are ya doin here?"Ichigo huffed out and I watched as Isshin rubbed his nose as a large pout crossed his face.

"Does a loving father need a reason to vis-?"

"DAD! Enough with the jokes, why the hell are you and uncle Kisuke here?" Ichigo shouted and I watched as Isshin's eyes welled up with tears and Orihime sighed as he cried into her shoulder, mumbling about how horrible his son is well she sat patting his head.

"Seriously Ichigo, every time you do this to him I get stuck comforting him when he doesn't have your mothers poster with him." What. The. Fuck. Was with his father, I'm sorry his mothers poster? I'm deeply confused right now.

"Ya, ya, I know….Uncle Kisuke can you please explain as to why the hell you guys are here?" The man with blond hair happily smiled as he brought his drink back down onto the bar.

"Why of course Ichigo, where here to give you guys a surprise. That is only if you want it of course." This made Ichigo and Renji cock a brow and adorned much the same looks as they stared at the strange man.

"If we want it?" Renji asked and he watched as Kisuke nodded and then within a second Isshin was back to him self and wearing a large shit eating grin.

"We came hear to see if you where good enough to be on our record label." Isshin announced as he took his drink that Shinji served him with a thanks.

"Huh?"Was all the words that came out of the four men's mouths as Isshin spoke. Oh the other two where here now too.

"Were giving you the chance to get started, we want to sign your band to KUR."Kisuke explained and I watched as Ichigo shook his head in disbelief.

"W-wait we can't were going to take over the company…."Ichigo said and scowled as his father and uncle laughed.

"Ichigo, that wont be for another oh I'd say fifteen or so years, you've worked hard and I'd say you deserve this, I mean you definitely have the talent to be a number one band and I'd say you could start with the company after oh….I'd say fourteen years? That should give you more then enough time to enjoy your dream. "Isshin explained and I watched as Renji's boyfriend fainted luckily Renji caught him before he smashed his head off the floor. When I looked at Ichigo his eyes were wide with shock and I could see a glimmer of excitement in them.

"So what do you say son, ready to become a rock star?" I watched as Ichigo's grin grew until I was eating his face and my mind was still processing what was going on here.

"FUCK YES!" Ichigo shouted and I watched as he grabbed his old man into a back breaking hug and then his uncle. When he turned to me he jumped me giving me a huge kiss and my eyes went wide in shock.

"Holy fuck Grimm…..I'm gonna be able to sing…Holy crap!"He shouted as he started peppering shit loads of kisses on my face.

"No kidding babe, that's amazing!"I agreed but for some reason I felt my heart breaking, slowly and painfully.

If Ichigo went off to play rock star then where did that leave me?

**A/N: Whew! Where you expecting that? Lol I bet you weren't omg soooo what the heck is Ichi going to do? What the heck is Grimm gonna do? Is his precious Ichi berry is gonna become a rock star and leave him behind in the dust?** **Well you'll just have to wait.. HeeHee I'm so evil, also I decided to make Orihime a lil OC because I can lol Hope ya like ^.^ Oh also the song they sang was Smooth by Santana feat Rob Thomas, great song I think its got such a sexy feeling and sound to it.**

Please share the love and review! :D 


	7. Forget me not

**A/N: Woot new OINE aren't you happy, aren't you excited? I know I am, now on with the show!**

Me: Please Review…Don't make me have to bring out Grimmjow.. ^.^

Ichigo: *SIGH* Oh boy…Please Review! We love to here your kind words *smiles with giant puppy dog eyes*

*Grimmjow glomps Ichigo along with me and Shiro*

Warnings: Minor stuff…In other words no sex this time sorry guys *Gets shot by angry mob* 

Since that night at HEAT it had been a week and I had been hard at work in the recording studio along with the rest of the guys working our asses off. My dad did end finding someone else to play for Shiro saying that even though I was his best option he didn't want me to advertise myself with a different band and that I had to focus on my own now. We had also been asked to change our band name to something catchier then The Hollows and at first I was pissed but the more I thought about it the more we came to a decision that we should change it. We ended up changing the name to Tensa Zangetsu.

"God I'm sooo tired!"Renji whined as he placed his guitar in between his legs trying to stretch out his arms. I rolled my eyes as I chugged back water, we had all promised that no matter how hard it got that we would not under any circumstances whine and what is this fucker doing? He's whining.

"Renji what did we say?"Tosh warned as he thumped his paddle hitting the bass drum.

"I know I know…..I'm just wiped that's all….Not whining."

"Yes you where!"We all announced in unison making him pout and stick out his tongue.

"Whatever, where done for today you guys so lets pack it up okay?"I announced as I waved a hand to Kisuke who was in the recording both and he nodded.

By the time we packed all our shit up and where all out the door it was nine on a Friday night and I was thanking the lord that we got a small break tomorrow. My dad told us to take a hard earned break and then be back in the studio Sunday morning at nine at the latest. So much for taking that nice little grad vacation we wanted.

"Kay I'll see you guys Sunday."I announced and they all paused and cocked there heads in confusion.

"But Ichi, we where all going to go out for drinks."Hisagi announced and I waved him off as I walked away.

"I know but I have other plans."I called out and I heard Renji yell something about me going to get laid making me sigh as I entered the car.

Even though everything has been exciting and amazing I can't help but miss him. During the day when I'm hard at work my mind is completely focused on what I'm doing that is until I take lets say a two second break to drink some water or tune my guitar my mind ends up drifting to him. Sky blue hair, heart stopping cyan eyes and a fiery smirk that makes my heart go Th-thump. I missed Grimmjow more then I'd like to admit and at night, fuck it was so much worse I was lonely and not only that I was horny to. When ever Shiro stopped in he would always manage to cop a feel and then peace leaving me wanting more and I hadn't had sex in a week. Now that's not really much but Grimmjow had turned me into a sex maniac and now I was addicted to him. I couldn't wait any more I needed to see him, just hearing his damn voice wasn't good enough, I quickly dialed his number and waited.

"Mmm-Ya?"He answered groggily and I cursed, fuck he was sleeping….At nine at night on a friday? What the hell?

"Grimm? It's Ichigo."I announced and I waited for a pause and then his voice brightened up.

"Oh hey babe, I passed out on the sofa watching some shitty action movie with Nnoitra….Who seems to have left."He grumbled out making me laugh.

"Can I come over or are you too tired?"Please say yes, please say yes!

"Of course ya can, are you hungry because if so I'll order some pizza."

"Ya I'm fucking starving, I'll be there in like five ok?"I asked as I hopped into my car.

"Five? Ichi…Just make it here in one piece please, you and that damn car. It's to fast for your own good."He sighed out in an annoyed tone causing me to laugh out loud.

"Okay oldie, be there in five."With that I hung up and sped on my way.

Now are you one of those people that think everything happens for a reason? Because I am, I believe that everything happens to someone for a reason and that every person you meet or rather every person who affects your life is there for a reason. So when this truck hit me full on I would usually believe that it happened for a reason right? Fuck no! The only thing I could possibly think now is wrong place at the wrong time, in fact if I would have gone drinking with the guys or had been driving slower like Grimm told me to I would have completely missed the truck, it would have happened to some other poor sap. But no I couldn't wait I just had to see him right then and now. Now look at me, actually don't it's pretty gross.

My head was pounding and my ears where ringing from it being smashed against the window and my body hurt, oh god it hurt so bad, but why? I didn't understand what the fuck just happened. I slowly flickered my eyes and then grimaced as blood hit my left eye. I slowly tried to lift my left arm but howled out in pain, nope not going to do that again, let's try my right. I then brought up my right arm and noticed multiple cuts and gashes along my arm, fuck. My attention shot to someone who was shouting but I couldn't really understand them because my ears where still ringing and my body felt really cold for some odd reason in fact I already forgot what I was supposed to be doing. Shit my visions going too, where the fuck was I suppose to be going? A glimpse of blue caught my eye before I blacked out. Oh right Grimm, he was going to be pretty pissed for me being late.

**XXX**

Okay so it was official I was freaking out hard core, Ichigo was now twenty minuets late and he said he would be here in five. I had called Renji and said he had no idea what was going on with him but if he heard from him he'd give me a call. I had already called Ichigo four times in the past twenty minuets and no respond. I paced back a forth through my living room until my cell phone finally went off but it was Renji.

"Yo."I answered and I heard a bunch of people in the background, what the fuck?

"Grimm…..You need to get down to the hospital Ichigo's been in an accident."My blood ran cold at his words and I almost dropped the phone.

"Dude…That's not funny…"I responded with a light chuckle and I heard him growl.

"I'm not joking asshole get down here!"He shouted making my body kick into action and I closed my phone and rushed to my car and within seconds I was on my way but my throat almost closed at the sight I ran into. There was Ichigo's car along with some four by four truck. The truck was implanted in the side of Ichigo's car, the drivers seat. I was knocked out of my daze from someone honking at me, that road was closed so I had to take the long way to the hospital now, just perfect. Within fifteen minuets, way to fucking long for my liking I was at the hospital. I rushed in to find Renji, Tosh, Hisagi, Kisuke and Isshin all waiting. Isshin was pacing and Renji was hunched over on the chair with his hands supporting his head as Hisagi rubbed his back. Kisuke was staring out into space as was Tosh. When Isshin spotted me he stopped pacing and walked up to me.

"Grimmjow thanks for coming."Then he stopped and shook his head and laughed.

"Of course you would come you're his boyfriend after all."I quickly grabbed Isshin's shoulders and shook him.

"Mr. Kurosaki what happened?"I asked in a rush, my eyes pleading for an answer. I told him not to drive so fast, why the fuck didn't he listen to me?

"Ichigo was driving and it was his right to go and that's when the truck ran a red and smashed into Ichigo."Isshin announced and my eyes went wide in shock, oh my fucking god.

"He's in surgery right now, he's lost a lot of blood and his left arm was broken and from what I've heard.…They don't know if he's gonna make it…They've been in there for about twenty minuets…"I lost my grip off of his shoulders and stumbled back, catching my footing and then rushing out of the hospital doors. 'Oh my god, oh my god.' My mind wouldn't stop repeating that mantra. Ichigo could die…No he can't die he cant! Not when I just found him, not when I've finally found someone who I could love and want to stay with! I felt tears run down my face and I snarled at the cold air, cursing myself all to hell for not just telling him to go home and I'd meet him there.

"FUCK!"I shouted out and I scrubbed my face to rid myself of my tears, they weren't going to make Ichigo better, I had to calm myself down and think. About fifteen minuets later I was standing in the no smoking part of the hospital smoking away, a large pile of cigarette buts surrounding my feet.

"Grimmjow."Renji called my name and my head whipped around.

"There done and he's in recovery now."He announced and I ran up to him, he led me to his room where everyone was gathered. He was sleeping and I winced as I got a full look of him. He had a tube in his mouth and had all these fucking machines beeping, his chest was all wrapped up along with his arm that was in a cast. His head and face was all bandaged up and so where lots more parts of him.

"The doctor said the only thing there is to do now is wait for him to wake up."Renji announced in a sad voice.

"When's that gonna be?"Wow that was stupid when the fuck would they know, but then again he'll probably just wake up tomorrow.

"They don't know could be tomorrow could be a week or even a month."

"A MONTH!"I shouted and Isshin turned his head up to look at me I could tell that he had been crying and I took in a deep breath.

"We just have to wait patiently Grimmjow, it's up to him now."Isshin informed as he stroked his sons head gently. Fuck Isshin had already lost his wife, I couldn't imagine what his mental state was right now. Personally he was holding it together better then I was.

So now it was a waiting game huh? Well let me just say if he wasn't awake within a week I was going to beat him awake. Fuck no I am not waiting a month for him to get his strawberry ass alive and ready to go. I can't wait that long, I'm not that patient of a person.

**XXX**

My eyes stung as they opened, the bright light hitting my eyes blinding me and making me scrunch them closed again. When I tried to swallow, oh god my mouth felt like a dessert it was so damn dry. I needed water bad but when I went to move I gasped out in pain, holy cats in pants that fucking hurt.

"Ichi?"I heard a deep raspy voice call my name and I tired to turn my head to see who it was, it sounded so familiar. I watched as a deep set of blue eyes landed on mine making my heart flutter and my pulse quicken and I heard the heart monitor beep as the line shot up.

"Ichigo? Oh thank god you're finally awake! I was getting so worried!"

"Um….Who are you?"I watched as his face went from happiness to complete nothing. His bright blue eyes went blank and his lips went into a hard line. Did I say something wrong? Apparently because this unbelievably handsome guy looked like he was going to snap or cry or god knows what. Apparently I know him but if so I have no idea from where…..What the fuck is going on here?

**XXX**

"What?"Was the only word I could form, he was joking right.

"You're joking right? Ichi it's me Grimmjow!"I announced as I waved at myself for emphasis and I watched as his brows furrowed and then he shook his head.

"I'm sorry I don't know…"He said as he looked away.

"Ichigo! I'm your boyfriend for god sakes don't tell me you can't remember me!"I shouted and that seemed to have gotten his attention because his eyes went wide in shock.

"My…MY boyfriend?"He stuttered out dumbly and I nodded my head.

"We have been going out for just a lil over month an- and-"Fuck I couldn't handle this, my voice was breaking up, I quickly pulled out my cell and called Renji.

"Renji Ichigo's awake….But he doesn't remember me you need to get the doctor because I don't know how much this dumb shit has forgotten."I announced I heard Renji okay and then hang up.

"Hey who's the dumb shit?"Ichigo announced and I just shook my head apparently he still had his attitude that was good. I instantly began pacing the room and I could feel Ichigo's eyes on me, I was probably freaking the kid out but at the moment I didn't really give a flying fuck this bastard didn't remember me…..What the fuck..I watched as the doctor along with Renji and Isshin flew in all had worried looks on there faces.

"Well Ichigo it's good to finally see that your awake but it seems you've suffered some memoire loss….What day is it today son?"The doctor announced and Ichigo gave him a confused look.

"September 30th 2010, why?" All of our eyes shot up to his in shock, holy fuck he's forgotten up to just before we met.

"Ichigo…"Renji spoke out and I couldn't help my anger at that moment. My fist connected with the wooden door of the room and made a splintering snap.

"Fuck!"I cursed out and I felt Renji come up behind me and give my shoulder a hard squeeze.

"Don't worry man even if he can't remember now he will in time trust me and if worse comes to worse and he doesn't well fuck man you guys will just start from to beginning because we all know that Ichigo won't be able to keep his eyes off of ya."He reassured and he gave me a smirk. Ya that was true even if he didn't remember me I would either make him or worse comes to worse I would just get him back and this time I would be the one seducing.

"Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on!"Ichigo shouted out and I let out a large sigh.

"You've been sleeping for about two weeks Ichigo, you got into a car crash and were hurt pretty bad."I announced and he looked at me with wide eyes in shock, ya that was a complete shocker.

"Also…..It's not September 30th it's 21st of November…"Renji announced and Ichigo had to put a hand to his head to steady himself, ya learning that you've forgotten a whole month and a week of your life is a lot to take in, not to mention the fact that you've been sleeping for two.

"Holy shit…."Ichigo voiced out and I snorted.

"Ya no shit eh?"I watched as he turned to me with a confused and almost hurt look.

"So…That explains why I don't remember you…."He stated and it took all my strength no to become sarcastic or rude, I was on edge and pointing out the obvious was not a good idea right now. I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair and announced I needed a smoke but before I made it out the door Renji grabbed my arm.

You want company or no?"He asked and I gave him a confused look and then nodded.

"Whatever floats your boat Ren."I announced and he nodded and told Ichigo that we'd be back.

**XXX**

Ya a smoke…I could really go for one of those right now first I find out the I have no memory of this god of a man that I've been supposedly dating for a month now, then I find out that it's actually not the 30th of September but the 21st of November….What. The. Fuck…. Oh and to top it all off apparently my family is well acquainted with Grimmjow… That right there is surprising in its self, I never introduce my dad or family to any of my 'boyfriends' but something also tells me that Grimmjow's different….I really wish I could remember how though.

"So everything looks good Ichigo the only thing we have to watch is for your memory, whether it returns or rather gets worse let me know right away."The doctor announced and I let out a sigh, just great it might even get worse, what the hell.

"So can he go home now doc? I have everything set up for him at home…."

"No dad if I go home I want to go to my home…Not yours."I quickly intervened and I watched as my dad got a full on scowl.

"Now Ichigo you have to understand your still weak and need someone's help." My dad announced and I watched the doctor nod his approval.

"Yes Ichigo I just need to take a blood test and urine test along with a couple other things but everything looks good. Your body is healing quite well for the extent of damage that you received and from the looks of things all your vitals look good…..If things turn out good you should be able to leave tonight, it seems that two week rest was exactly what your body needed."The doctor announced with a bright smile and I let out a sigh of relief, thank god because there was no way in hell I was going to be able to handle being stuck here.

About four hours later the doctor announced that I was ready to be discharged and that at the end of the week I should come in for my first check up. During those four hours everyone had come and expressed there happiness and I was ecstatic to see everyone. It was even more of a surprise though as I watched Grimmjow interact with every one of my friends along with my father and uncle. It seemed like everyone liked him and if the truth were known I was a little jealous of everyone. Because of how things where Grimmjow chose to give me space and hang in the background but the problem with that was well everyone else got to interact with him I was stuck watching him. What the fuck I was supposed to be his boyfriend right? Give me some fucking attention you asshole. Oh and then things got mighty interesting when Shiro arrived it seemed Grimmjow was not too fond of the albino and I could only guess why.

"So you ready to go Ichi your dad's waiting."Grimmjow announced as he twirled his car keys around his finger. Grimmjow was the last one in my room and was waiting for me to finish up getting dressed but it was a lot fucking harder then it looked, I was currently sitting on the bed panting from the damn exhaustion of trying to put on my jeans and I hadn't even attempted my shirt yet. When he caught site of my condition his eyes went wide and ran over.

"Oh shit Ichi I'm sorry apparently I'm a fucking idiot if I thought you'd be able to dress your self."This earned him a hard glare and he just chuckled and shook it off.

"Right now you're as week as a new born kitten Ichi, your going to need lots of help doing these things but don't worry I'm sure in a couple weeks you'll be able to do it yourself with out any ones help."He explained as he bent down a little.

"Here wrap your arm around my neck for support so I can pull up your pants babe."I listened as his voice ran quite as he called me babe and I let out a sigh as I did as I was told. I leaned into him and I couldn't help but breathe in his scent, he smelt so damn good and the smell sent blood rushing to my groin in an instant, then it finally hit me what he was doing and I felt a hard blush form on my face as I felt his strong hands pull up my pants. Okay so personally in my mind I've known this guy for about four and a half hours and I already want to rape him….Now I know this might be normal to him but fuck. No man has ever had this hard err strong of an affect on me, not ever. I felt his hands circle around to the front of my pants and I gripped on to the back of his neck causing him to stop his hands allowing them to just sit against my crotch.

"You okay Ichigo?"He asked in concern but I couldn't find my voice to answer him, god dammit he needed to move his hands.

"Mhmm."I mumbled out and I could feel myself getting hard from his actions and so did he because he let out a low chuckle as he slowly ran the zipper up causing me to gasp as his finger ran over my growing arousal, god damn.

"Seems that even though your mind doesn't remember me your body seems to, eh Ichi?" He announced as he buttoned my pants and then gently sat me down onto the bed. My eyes flashed to his and I could still feel the warmth that lay on my cheeks and now my breathing was back to being heavy and I had to hold back a moan at the site of his eyes and lips and smirk. Holy hell this man had an affect on me and I didn't even know him, well sort of.

"Shirt next right?"He asked as he leaned in and I could smell a mixture of coffee and mint chocolate on his breath making my mind flutter and my heart beat faster, thank god I wasn't attached to that damn heart monitor any more. I slowly nodded and watched as he licked his lips and at that I couldn't help the groan that I let out and now I was painfully hard and pressing against my jeans begging for release.

"What's wrong babe?"His deep voice asked as his lips brushed past my ear causing me to moan, oh fuck my body was on over drive now I wasn't strong enough for this yet. I needed some form of release from this man and I needed it now. I quickly pulled up his head and leaned in and captured his lips. I moaned at his touch and felt my body set on fire as I heard him moan into the kiss. Oh god I needed more, much, much more. I quickly ran my tongue over his lips and he instantly responded, his sweet tongue dove into my mouth as we tasted each others flavor. Oh so good, I've never wanted or felt this much from just as kiss, it was making me crazy. I ran my fingers into his silky spikes and pulled causing him to growl in response. It seemed like a life time until we pulled away and when we did we where both panting and both painfully hard. Grimmjow laid his forehead against mine and smirked.

"Ya, your body definitely remembers me."He announced smugly and I felt myself blush. This man was a demon.

"You're a demon."I announced my thoughts earning me a loud throaty laugh.

"Takes one to know one love, now come on let's get your shirt on and get going or else your old man is going to come in and think that I've taken advantage of your weak form."He announced.

"I'm not weak."I hissed out and he just chuckled and shook his head.

"And cow's go meow to right?"He asked sarcastically as he gently placed my shirt over my head.

"Oh your not only a demon it seems you're an asshole too, now tell me why am I dating you?"

"Well that's just something you'll have to figure out for your self now isn't it."He said and with that helped me stand and walk out to see every one else.

"I think Grimmjow should take care of him."I listened to Renji announce as we all gathered around to go home.

"Huh?"My dad and I replied with blank looks.

"Well I mean Grimm's the only one you can't remember and if we do it at your place then Grimmjow can just come stay over like he normally does and I'm there right now too so it wouldn't be as awkward."He explained and I watched as a feral grin broke across Grimmjow's face making me gulp, I don't know if this is such a good idea.

"I knew I liked ya for a reason Red."Grimmjow announced well giving Renji a nice slap on the back causing him to roll his eyes.

"Oh geez thanks Blue."Renji replied and I looked back between the two of them, they seemed to be pretty close…..That's weird…

"Well actually I think that's a pretty good idea but in the end it's up to Ichigo."My dad replied making my mouth drop, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the fucking phone people. You mean my dad trusted Grimmjow enough for him to take care of his sick son? Wow….Wait I'm supposed to reply right?

"Well…I guess I mean it seems like everyone trusts you so…Why not…."I said and I watched his grin grow bigger if it was even possible.

"Good in that case hop in."He announced as he motioned to his car. My eyes went wide at his car, it was a Jaguar XJR-15 and the color was a gorgeous cyan blue just like his eyes.

"What?"He asked with a proud smirk on his face.

"Nice car….Love the color."I announced with a smirk.

"Oh ya whys that?"He asked as we hopped into the car, well he hopped in I took it nice and slow but got in myself no problem.

"It's the same color as your eyes, are you that full of your self?"I asked and I listened to him howl out in laughter as he tossed his head back into the head rest.

"Wow sort of the same conversation as the last time but not exactly."He chuckled and I titled my head to the side in confusion making him smirk.

"The first time you saw my car you explained how you loved the color, original mix cyan-59 you told me and then you commented on how it was the same color as my eyes and when I asked you if you loved the color you said 'Mmm I do, there extremely sexy'." Grimmjow explained and I couldn't help but smirk, ya that is something I would say.

"Then as we proceeded to drive back to my place you went down on me and started to give me head almost making it the first and last time we ever met." It was my turn to let out a loud laugh as I shook my head then causing me to cringe in pain from my ribs. Wow how and where the fuck did I meet this guy exactly. I figured since I was wondering I might as well ask.

"Grimmjow how did we meet?"I asked and he turned to me with a smirk.

"We met at the bar you perform at, HEAT. You where singing Adam Lambert and struttin your sexy ass on stage and I knew right then I had to have you, no questions asked. So I sent you a drink a Sex Kitten and then you sent me a Blue Cowboy and it went from there."He explained as we pulled up to my building making me look over at him in confusion.

"What?"He asked as he parked the car.

"Don't you need clothes and stuff?"I asked and he just chuckled.

"I have more then enough stuff at your place and if I need anything else I can always grab it later."He explained. Holy crap he kept shit at my place? What the hell, we were that serious? What is it about this guy that has me doing stuff I've never done before….It's almost… Scary.

As we entered the condo I couldn't help but smile at the comforting home. It was so nice to be out of that stuffy overly clean hospital room, even though I hadn't been there for long I don't think I would have been able to manage. Grimmjow helped me to my room and then went and grabbed a pair of sweat pants for me. I had already cleaned up at the hospital and I was too tired to even attempt another shower, besides my bandages where already changed and I didn't want to have to re do them, it took to damn long considering the amount that where on my body. I let out a soft sigh as I began to undo my pants, thankfully since the drive I had calmed down and wasn't painfully hard any more, that is until I turned to pick up my sweat pants and noticed that Grimmjow had began to strip down too.

"W-What the h-hell are you doing?"I stuttered out and he just glanced at me and then continued to remove his pants.

"I'm changing what does it look like?"He asked and I couldn't help but marvel at his body, dear god it looked like angels had sculpted it. So many abs and muscles but just the right amount and not to mention his ass looked amazing in those silk black boxers, oh crap I'm getting hard again. I quickly looked away and raked a hand through my hair, this was going to be a long recovery with him staying here.

I let out an unmanly squeak as I felt his strong muscled arms wrap gently around my waist as he brought his one hand up the front of my chest making sure to not apply any unnecessary pressure.

"Why don't you let me help you with that Ichigo."He breathed into my ear as he brought his hand down to grope my growing arousal causing me to moan out.

"It has been at least three weeks and I'm dieing for a taste of my strawberry."He purred out and slipped his hand into my boxers causing me to gasp out and letting my head roll back onto his shoulder. I felt my body melt into his and as much as my mind was screaming stop my body was completely at his mercy, begging for more of his intoxicating touch.

Oh crap this was definitely going bad, so very bad. 'At this rate I was going to be taken in by the clutches of this damn demon and I was going to lose it all.' My mind screamed out, but even as my mind screamed out my body was telling me, 'Ichigo, you've already lost'. Well if that's the case, Fuck.

**A/N: Holy crap…I know eh… No one and I can honestly say no one saw that coming…Not even me and I'm the one doing the damn writing but I was mulling it over tossing and turning and I couldn't help but think…Ahhh it's too soon for them to fall completely so what do I do, I toss another road block at them because I'm a horrible person like that… *SIGH* Well tell me what you think….I'm soo nervous for peoples reviews on this chappy….I hope you like it *crosses fingers and hopes for good reviews* Well I'm off to go work on your smexy time in SAV Because omg you guys are so kind and I hit over 100 veiws! So it's time for your present! *Goes grabs Shiro/Grimm/Ichi* Crap did I just give your surprise away…Shoot ^.^**

Grimmjow: Shut the fuck up and start writing! The viewers are waiting! Snap snap!

Me: Yes sir! *Salutes and runs off to write SAV*

XoXoXo-Caitie 


	8. Why should I even bother?

**A/N: So this chappy's a little smaller then usual because I had some trouble with it…Please forgive me! I had a little trouble with how I was going to make Ichigo deal with the whole memory loss thing and well I choose….Well you'll see xD Hope ya like!**

Warnings: Nothin major just a little bit of touchin no smut really, I'm taking a tiny break on smut for a while to give you guys time to recuperate from SAV lmao

Please Read and Review as usual! ^_^

Dear god it felt like it had been a century since I had last had sex, I mean I know I was in a coma for like two weeks but fuck this was ridiculous. I had to turn around so I could grip onto his shoulders as he pumped away and my legs felt like they where going to collapse at any moment, it felt so damn good. Fuck I felt like a damn virgin all over again.

"A-Ah Grimmj- I-I'm gonna c-cum."I panted out and I heard him chuckle as I placed my head onto his shoulder as I rocked my hips with his hand earning me a low moan when I rubbed against him. I buried my head into his neck and then bit down as I came into his hand. Damn that was ridiculous I just came in under what? Four minuets tops? Jesus what the hell was wrong with me, not to mention with someone I didn't know err couldn't remember.

"That was fast."I heard Grimmjow chuckle out and then yelped out as I bit back into his neck harder this time.

"Asshole not my fault I haven't had sex in two weeks!" I announced as pulled away and stumbled, thankful that the bed was close by so I could catch myself but wincing as I did so.

"Actually it's been three weeks and are you okay?"He asked me and I shot him a confused look and then I smirked.

"Geez you must be pretty bad if I decided to for go having sex with you for an entire week."I joked out and then watched as he howled in laughter, apparently not taking this as an insult like he should be.

"Please Ichigo the only reason we hadn't had sex for a week was because you where so busy working on the band, if not we would have been up to our daily schedule of sex in the morning and at night. That and of course we can't forget our cuddle time, oh how I've missed that."He sighed out and I felt my face grow red, first of all cuddle time? What the fuck where we a newly married couple? Secondly holy shit we had sex that much? Dear god this is my dream man, ya ever get the feeling I have a problem? I do.

"Well then…."I announced as I eyed his body and then found my eyes traveling down to his neglected member and I felt my mouth begin to water at the site. He was practically tearing through those silk boxers, my god he looked big, fucking eh I had hit the jackpot with this one. I had a fucking sex god right here no wonder I choose to cuddle with him, I'd fucking lick his shoes if he'd let me. Whoa okay back up the mental train there Ichi no ya fucking wouldn't, no man was worth that shit.

"Well I'm gonna take a nice long cold shower, Renji should be here soon to so make sure to order some food because I'm fuckin starving."He commanded making me bristle.

"What the fuck do I look like your maid? Order it your self!"I announced and he just shot me a confused look and then sighed out.

"Sorry I'm just so used to….You know.."He explained with a slight wave of his hand as if I could understand.

"You're used to me being your maid?"I asked with a cocked brow and he let out a long frustrated sigh.

"No fuck, I'm used to you cooking for me when ever I'm here which is like everyday so fuck, I'm sorry it's just hard okay?"With that he just shook his head and headed for the shower after he grabbed his pair of sweats and boxers, closing the door with a loud bang causing me to wince.

'I used to cook for him everyday?' My mind reeled as I heard the front door open and Renji shout his greeting. I quickly came out to see him and grabbed his arm and yanking him down onto the couch.

"Yo what's wrong strawberry."I quickly smacked him in the back of the head and then yelped when I pulled to far and felt pain shoot through my ribs. God dammit I kept forgetting I had cracked them, had to be more careful.

"Ouch, what?"He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I used to cook for Grimmjow every day?" I asked and for a while he just looked at me blinking and then he finally understood why I was asking such a thing.

"Mhmm, I know it's a shocker eh? But trust me when I say this Ichi you where falling for him. Grimmjow brings stuff out of you that you've never had with any other man. He's a good guy."Renji explained and I let out a long and held back sigh, fuck this was so fricken confusing I just wish my damn memoires would come back so I could go back to normal….But then again did I really want normal back? I mean normal sounded pretty good but for some reason I was hesitant.

"Oh ya and what's this about working on the band? Were we getting ready for a gig before I got into the accident?"I asked and he just smirked.

"Nah Ichi our dad's actually decided that we where good enough to be signed so there allowing us to go pro until we have to take over the company which wont be for at least fifteen or so years."Renji announced with a giant grin and I felt my eyes grow till they where on the verge of falling out of my head.

"HOLY SHIT!"I shouted and Renji just burst out laughing at my reaction.

"You better not be fucking with me Ren because I swear to god!"I announced and he just shook his head as he wiped away tears.

"No man not messing with ya. Oh and we changed the name to Tensa Zanguetsu because it's more catchy."He explained and I nodded my head, holy shit I can't believe it. This, this was fucking amazing, this was….

"Renji….What about Grimmjow?"I asked and I watched as his eyes looked at me with confusion.

"I mean…Every one keeps on going on about how great he is and I get it because my body, I can feel how great he is even though my mind doesn't remember my body does….But then if we go on tour and shit…."I explained and he nodded his head.

"Then you'll have to leave him ah shit Ichi I dunno what to say….We hadn't talked about that yet, I mean you never brought it up because we had been so damn busy…"He explained.

"If things where like this now then should I really try to remember? I mean maybe I should just save myself the trouble and just forget about him make it easier on both of us."I announced and I just watched Renji shake his head.

"You mean make it easier on you? Consider you're not the one who remembers right. Fuck Ichi if you weren't injured right now I'd probably belt cha."Renji hissed out as he got up to leave.

"In all my life I have never heard you say something so selfish and fucking awful….I really think that for once in your fucking life you need to think about someone else besides yourself."He growled out and then slammed his door shut leaving me in utter shock. What the fuck, think of someone else for once? I've never thought of myself as a selfish person, I mean ya I've probably hurt a lot of people with my games but….Okay so I have hurt a lot of people with my games but it's not like I never fucking warned them! What the fuck I don't even remember this guy so why the hell should I care, I should just tell him it's done and over with and get him to leave…..

**XXX**

When I got out of the shower and came out to the living room Renji and Ichigo were seated on completely different couches eating pizza and not saying a word to each other. What the hell happened? I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and padded over to the couch that Ichigo was sitting on just as I was about to sit I saw that Renji was eyeing me and I cocked an eyebrow at him but he just sighed out and shook his head.

"What did you get?"I asked as I opened the one box saw that it was hawaiian and wrinkled my nose at it, Ichi's favorite, should have guessed. Then opened the other box and sighed in relief and I heard Renji chuckle.

"Don't worry man I gotcha covered."He announced I let a large grin break across my face as I snatched up a piece of meat lover's pizza and bit into it and mentally did a little happy dance at the yummy food.

"What's wrong with hawaiian?"Ichigo asked with a firm pout, oh geez we've been over this before back when he first ever ordered us pizza.

"Nothings wrong with it I just don't think fruit should be on pizza, pizza should be meat and cheese and maybe some vegetable here and there."I explained and I watched as he rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Fruit is good for you and its yummy you should appreciate fruit more."He announced and I snorted around my pizza as I laughed.

"I'll remember that, next time I go to eat an apple. I'll let it know how much I appreciate it before I eat it."I announced and I watched him roll his eyes once again.

"You keep rolling your eyes at me and there going to stay like that and then where going to have a lot bigger of a problem then just a little memory loss. "I joked and I watched as he let loose a hard glare on me and I just winked at him as I pulled out another slice of pizza.

After six slices of pizza, two pops and some ice cream for dessert along with a bad anime movie I was ready for a long awaited smoke. Since Ichigo had been in the accident I had been smoking like a fucking chimney and was starting to get pissed off with the damn habit, once something I only did to calm my nerves was now a daily thing. I would have to make sure that this was my last pack even if it killed me, fuck it I'd just get a damn stress ball or something. Maybe I'll break a few more clocks who knows. I quickly got up with out a word and went into the bedroom to grab my smokes as I passed back through the living room though Ichigo stopped me.

"Where are you going?"He asked as he looked up at me through his bangs and my heart twitched at his tone of voice. It sounded so much like how he used to talk to me. Usually right now we would be cuddling and nothing could fricken distract us or pull us away from that time, so when ever I went to go some where that's what he'd ask me, just like that.

"Uhh just out for a smoke."I explained as I reached for the patio door.

"You smoke?"He asked and I heard the concern in his voice, dammit don't talk to me like that right now.

"So do you."I announced and I could tell he was scowling.

"Only when I-"

"Only when your nervous or pissed I know."I quickly cut him off and then sighed as I heard him speak up once more.

"Fine then what's your reason?"

"Well lets see usually I would just smoke to calm my nerves, sorta like you but since my boyfriend ended up in the hospital and almost killed himself, it's become more of a habit."I explained as I turned my cold eyes onto him and I saw him wince at my harsh tone, I was already on edge and I wasn't in the mood to explain why, even though it shouldn't take a fucking rocket scientist to figure out why. I sighed out as I opened the door but then turned around before I got outside.

"Look I'm sorry but this is really hard for me okay, it might not seem like much to you because to your ears and mind it was just a month and what could really happen in a month right? Well a lot has fucking happened in that month so you're gonna have to bare with me okay?"I explained and I watched as he nodded and then I escaped out to the safety of the balcony. Just as I lit up a smoke me cell phone went off and I flipped it out to see who it was and my brows furrowed in confusion at the person calling me.

"Renji?"I asked and I listened to him chuckle on the other end.

"Ya I just wanted to call you and see if you where okay."He announced and I couldn't help it when I pulled my phone away from my ear and started at the phone in complete confusion.

"Um you do realize where in the same house right?"

"Well ya but I didn't want to take the chance of getting my ass torn out if I went out there and you where all pissed, at least if you snapped at me over the phone I could just hang up."He explained and it was my turn to laugh.

"Ya and if you where to pull that shitI would have just gone in there and punched you in the face."I explained as I took a seat in the patio chair and I couldn't help but smirk at the memories.

"Oh ya Renji I just thought you'd like to know that next time you come out to sit on the porch don't sit in the seat closets to the door."

"Why?"He asked and I let out a low chuckle.

"Because your cousin's naked ass has been on it."I announced with a loud laugh and I could hear him let out a loud whine even out side.

"Ichigo that's nasty man, our friends and family use those chairs."I heard him announce and then Ichigo shot back with a loud, what the fuck are you talking about?

"You and Grimm had sex on the balcony!"Okay this I had to see. I quickly tossed my cigarette and went inside to see Ichigo's face a bright crimson red as well as Renji's. I let loose a loud barking laugh as I shut my phone and clutched my stomach.

"N-No Renji I wa-was just kidding man we didn't have sex and I was the one sitting on the chair….He was just naked and don't worrie I only gave him-"

"GRIMMJOW!"Ichigo shouted out making me stop in shock.

"H-He doesn't need to hear about the shit that we've done!"Ichigo announced with wide brown eyes and I just smirked at him.

"In that case should I just give you a recap in the bedroom?"I purred out and I watched him swallow thickly at the idea and then shook his head.

"Shut up and go to bed."He commanded and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"It's only seven at night…There's no way in hell I'll be able to sleep right now."

"Oh just shut up!"He exclaimed as he stomped off into the bedroom and I cocked a brow in surprise and quickly rushed after him, the last thing I saw was Renji shaking his head and pulling out his cell phone.

As I came into the bedroom I watched as Ichigo began to set up the bed, pulling back the comforter and throwing down unnecessary pillows that we never used when we slept. I quietly came up behind him and slinked my arms around his waist and chuckling when he let out a very unmanly squeak.

"G-Grimmjow….What are you doing?"He announced as he turned around but I kept my arms locked around him.

"What does it look like? I'm giving my boyfriend a hug."I announced and I watched as his brows furrowed together in annoyance and I leaned down and pecked at the crease in his brow and smirking as he instantly relaxed them. I then continued to kiss along his face down his nose, his cheeks and along his jaw and then down to his neck.

"What am I going to have to do to get you to remember Ichi…"I mumbled into his neck and I felt him breath in and then sigh.

"I dunno….It's weird you know….feeling this comfortable with a person who in my mind, I've just met….It's kinda scary."I listened to him explain as he slowly brought his arms around me as he brushed his hand through my hair.

"But that makes me happy."I smirked as I listened to him laugh.

"That's because you're a twisted demon, of course you would find some sort of sick satisfaction in that."

"Then what the hell does that make you? Your with me remember?"I announced with an arched brow and I watched as Ichigo smirked a well known smile.

"I'm the sweet angel that was seduced by you of course."Ichigo announced with a bright smile and I snorted at his answer.

"Sweet angel my ass, last time I checked you where the one that seduced me by shaking that ass of yours on stage, I just got what I wanted."I announced and I watched hmm form a pout and I reached up and ran my thumb along his pouty lips and I watched as he shivered at the contact.

"But that's okay Ichi if I'm a demon then that means I'll just have to corrupt you once again."I announced and bent down to give him a kiss but he stepped back and out of my reach.

"Just because you did it once doesn't mean you can do it again, what makes you think you're that good."He announced with a playful smirk and I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Let's just say I'm very confident in my skills."

"Skills? So what you're going to court me? Well aren't we an everyday Casanova."He announced with quite the condescending laugh.

"Court? No I don't court I seduce."I announced with a wolfish smirk and I watched as he eyed me with caution as I took a step forward he took a step back.

"And what makes you think you could seduce me so easily ? I'm not as domestic with you as I once was with you. I'm not going to be so easily swayed."He announced and once again took another step back as I stepped closer this time he hit edge of the bed and fell down with a loud oomph and I came to stand over him, resting my arms on either side of his body causing him to slink further down on to the bed to avoid contact. For a second I said nothing and just watched him, our eyes locked in a furious battle both trying to read each other, searching for something. His eyes shone with a fiery look that I hadn't really seen since the first time we meet and I couldn't help but smirk.

"I know because as much as you say no Mr. Kurosaki, your body says yes and I've come to realize that when it comes to you you're a true man and in the end it's your body that does the thinking not your brain."I purred out as I tapped his crotch in emphasis to his body. I watched as his breath caught and his eyes went wide at my words until a light blush set across his face.

"W-What are you trying to say!"He hissed out and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you know exactly what I'm trying to say I-chi-go."I let my tongue flick out to his ear lobe at my words and I felt him stiffen under me as he brought his hands up to shove at me with as much strength as his injured body would allow.

"Asshole!"

"Aww Ichi don't get angry just because you're losing."I announced in a playful tone, earning me a hard glare.

"I don't lose asshole!"He hissed out and I smirked.

"Shall I give you a replay of what happened the moment we got home today?"

"No I'm quite good thanks."He hissed out and I only laughed.

"Well it would be pretty sad if you lost to your own game twice, ne?"I asked with a titled head and I saw the small spark in his eyes turn to a full blown fire.

"So that's how you want to play then? Fine, we'll play my game. Three months starting today." He announced and I titled my head in confusion.

"Why three months today? We've already done one month isn't starting fresh-"

"Where starting fresh because that first month I can't remember so that's not exactly fair to you right?"

"I don't need three months to win you over Ichi, We'll be back to our same routine within a month tops whether you remember or not."I explained with a cocking smile and I listened to him scoff.

"Fine have it your way, we'll finish up the two months and then after that…."I watched as he caught himself on his last words and I watched as the fire faltered in his eyes.

"Then after that what Ichigo?"I asked and I watched as he shook his head and started to walk away.

"Then after that you leave."

**A/N: Whew…So I had some trouble on this chappy lol I was in the middle of writing away when my friend called me and was like Omg Caitie I need your advice I was like crap…So then I was like well I can't really write maybe I'll try editing some of SAV…Ya epic fail right there -_- LoL Ya trying to write this or edit while talking on the phone is not possible lol.**

Well what did you think? Moody much Ichi? Well that's how I think someone would be if this happened to them. Someone who went from a independent, selfish and rather playful person to being told you've now become happily domesticated would be a much harder thing to adjust to then having it happen in time not to mention now having the offer of a life time handed in front of you, why should you waste that offer on someone you don't even remember?…At least that's what I believe, tell me whatcha think as always! Hope you guys like! X3


	9. Apologies, forgiveness and jealousy?

**A/N: *Does epic happy dance of the century* I GOT A BETA! *Throws confetti in the air* Omg aren't you excited! Now all the wonderful chappys you're going to read will be edited! Lol I know I am, one of my lovely readers came to my calling and asked me if they would like them to be my beta and of course I jumped on her like a dirty shit with like a million billion yes's and thank you's lol She's going to be editing all of my chappys for SAV, OINE and TYLT soooo in other words she's got her work cut out for her! Lol and so do you because there's gonna be some small changes here and there so when I we do get all the chappys edited and posted you have to go reread them! Lol Have fun!**

But all new chappys that I bring out are going to be going to her first then to you guys, This is the very first edited chappy so hope you like!

Very special thanks to my beta **lemonlimediddies****, you are my hero! XD! **

_**^^ why, thank ya Caitie! I love you too:3**_

_**-Ashley(:**_

Last night had been one of the hardest nights of my entire life**; **hearing Ichigo say those words was like tearing another wound into my already broken heart. What the fuck, my already broken heart? I had only been with the man for a little over a month and I was alreadylike this. What the fuck was I going to do if Ichigo really did kick me out? I mean, I couldn't say that Ichigo was being selfish, could I? I mean why should he keep someone around who he doesn't have feelings for? But fuck he could at least try to remember, ever since last night he has been avoiding me like the fucking black plague or something, and my patience is starting to wear very thin. I mean you know it's bad when he makes you feel so damn out of place that you choose to sleep on the fucking couch for gods sake. I was this close to going home, so fucking close, but I stayed. My stupid ass heart wouldn't let me leave.

"God dammit!"I growled out as I sat up on the couch from my very uncomfortable two hour sleep. Fuck, and I had work today. How fuckin' fantastic is that? My day was just getting better and better.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo's oddly quiet voice asked me and I had to hold back a sneer.

"Nothing, I just need a fucking vacation." I mumbled quietly while trying not to scoff. Ya right, when was the last time I had a fucking vacation?

"Then maybe you should take one. Renji told me you ran your own company so why not just take the day off? I'm sure it would be a well earned one." He announced and I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes. So it's okay for him to ask Renji about me, but he can't fucking come up to me himself and ask?

All I did was grunt a reply as I watched Renji walk out of the bedroom, yawning obnoxiously as he did so. Fuck, everything the red head did was in some obnoxious fashion; if you didn't know that Renji had arrived you would have to be deaf, dumb and blind or just dead. If you didn't notice the bastards bright red hair then you heard his loud ass voice announce his arrival. Though I couldn't complain, me and Renji had actually gotten pretty close the past month. I wouldn't even think twice to call him a good friend.

"Hey blue….What the fuck are you doing on the couch?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, but before he could interrogate Ichigo he was gone.

"Sitting, what does it look like Red?"

"Nah you were sleepin', why the fuck were you-"

"Renji please stop with the twenty questions, I've had a shitty two hour sleep and I've got about," I paused to look at the nearby clock, "Two hours before I have to be at the office. Fuck my life." The red-head laughed loudly while watching my face intently**.  
**  
"Wanna ditch Ichigo and his dumb ass and go out?"Renji whispered and all I could do was stare at him.

"Ditch your injured cousin with a person who has to go to work today?" I asked in disbelief and I watched him shrug.

"First off Ichigo has pissed me off with his dumb ass shit; secondly, what the fuck do you have to do today besides sit at a desk and do paperwork? Get one of your fucking dumb ass assistants to do it." Oh god just the mention of Friday paperwork had me shivering in fear. I guess if I really, _really_ wanted to I _could _get my assistant to do it. She's always on my ass to take a vacation so I'm sure she would jump at the idea of doing so, but to leave Ichigo here all alone when he's recuperating and still needs me? I didn't know if I could do that.

My eyes snapped as I watched Renji pull out his phone and start to dial. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh….Mornin' sleepy head how was your sleep?" I watched as Renji chuckled as he talked to who I was assuming to be his boyfriend.

"Aww poor baby. Hey I got a favor to ask….Ya I know its first thing in the morning, but the thing is Ichigo is being a huge prick and Grimm needs some time away from the berry and frankly so do I. Wouldja mind coming over with Tosh and watchin' him for us?" He asked and I could help but chuckle, _watch_ him for us? What was Ichigo a dog or something? Did we need to make sure that he wouldn't pee on the floor or tear up the furniture?

"Really? You're the best Hisagi! I love you and I'll text you when where leaving, okay babe?" With that Renji shut his phone off with a swift click and stood up to stretch. He groaned as he stood to his full height, and Renji's back popped loudly before he sighed happily to himself.

"Okay I did my part now you do yours Blue. Call whoever it is you need to call and tell them your not comin' in today. I'm gonna go get ready and by the time two hours roll around I want to see your fat ass clean and dressed so we can go out and get food and coffee. God knows the bastard wont be doin' shit for us." He announced with a swift wave as he made his way to his bedroom. I watched him walk into the room slowly before deciding I might as well get this shit over with.

I let out a long sigh before grabbing my cell phone and calling up Nel to tell her what was going on. Nel was my god of an assistant was the only person who has ever stayed to work for me for as long as she has. In fact, she's probably the only person who I would let remotely push me around where my works concerned. She's always on my ass, saying I do too much and that I need to take a break, and at this moment I love her for it because I know how damn easy it's going to be to get this mini vacation.

"Grimmjow? Is something wrong?" She asked in a worried voice and I just smirked. I only really ever called Nel if there was an emergency or if there was a problem, so it wasn't a surprise that she was worried about me calling her at nine thirty in the morning.

"No nothings wrong um, I just wanted to let you know that today I would be taking a day off so if you could get Friday's paper work don-"

"Oh my goodness! Finally it only took you what three years? Of course I'll take care of everything, don't worry come Tuesday everything will be ready for you!"She practically screamed into my ear as she giggled away.

Wait a second did she just mention Tuesday? "Wait Tuesday, no Nel I'm only taking off Friday."

"No your gonna take Friday and Monday off so you can have a proper four day vacation Grimmjow and that's that, don't worry the company can survive with out you for two days! Have a great vacay sir!"

I pulled the phone away to stare at the dead line and I couldn't help but laugh. Like I said; Nel was always so pushy with me even though I was the boss she wasn't afraid to tell me where to put it. That's why I liked her, tough, smart and beautiful. In fact if I wasn't gay then I'm pretty sure I would want someone like Nel to be my girlfriend, but then again she'd probably be the death of me.

I let out a long sigh as I heard Ichigo rummage around his room and I knew that he was done with the shower. I quickly got up and made my way for it, ignoring questioning gazes as I did so. As I hopped in the shower I let the hot water clear my mind and wake up my body. The warm water felt great against my cold skin; instantly heating me up and causing me to shiver.

I would not let Ichigo's bad mood and memory loss get me down, I was going to win him over whether the berry liked it or not. The moment I had him in my grasp he was mine, and no one was going to take him away from me. The only problem was: I didn't think simple seducing was going to win the berry over. I needed more, I needed to try something different. Maybe I should try making him jealous, but with who? My mind reeled and creaked in thought, and then it hit me and I couldn't fight the feral grin that spread across my face at the thought. The only question in my mind was, would he help me?

**XXX**

When I came out of the shower I noticed that Ichigo was sitting on the couch flicking through the channels on the TV. Ya I was right when I said the lazy bastard wouldn't be making us food today. Before Grimmjow had come around this was exactly how Ichigo was, treating all his "Boyfriends" without a care in the world. That's why I liked Grimmjow so much, not only was he a fucking awesome guy to hang around with, but he had changed Ichigo for the better; made him care about someone besides himself. I mean, don't get me wrong Ichigo cared about me and the guys and his family, but anyone else he wouldn't give two shits about.

It took a fuck of a lot for Ichigo to open up to you, and for you to break down those huge walls he's built up around him. Of course, just when things where getting good this shit happens. I sort of knew knew the whole 'band thing' would be a bit of a problem, but they would work on that and the guys would help him too. Fuck, things where just so messed up now; and the fact that Ichigo was now treating Grimmjow like a complete stranger, which he sort of was, but still, it seriously got under my skin. Grimmjow didn't deserve this bullshit, none of us did.

"Oi, me and Grimmjow are goin' out. Hisagi and Toshiro are coming over with food, beer and video games, so were not completely abandoning you." I announced as I came out of the room and ran my hands through my long hair letting my fingers catch the small tangles there. I watched his expression as it went from confused, sad and then quickly flicked to pissed off.

"Ya know, I'm not in a fucking wheelchair. I can take care of myself; I don't need baby sitters." He huffed out as he crossed his arms, pouting like a small child. Wow.

"I never said you where dude, just figured you'd get bored having to stay here all alone. Not to mention I kinda figured you wouldn't mind seeing them since you really haven't talked to them since all this shit went down."

"Whatever." He mumbled, okay that was fucking it.

"Listen, I know your going through a lot right now with almost dieing, forgetting your boyfriend and all, but I don't recall that before this happened you where such a whiny prick. So let me give you some advice, loose the fucking attitude, because there's not a way in hell either Grimmjow or me or any body else is going to put up with it, you got that?" I huffed loudly as I regained my lost breath, glaring daggers at Ichigo's now wide brown eyes.

"But then again, if you're actually trying to get Grimm to fuck off for good, then keep it up because god knows no one would want to put up with your bitchy, 'whoa is me' attitude. I know I wouldn't, so get the fuck over yourself Ichigo, your not that fucking great." With that I walked away, leaving a very stunned and emotionally confused strawberry. Good, now maybe he'll cut the shit.

"Whoa man! What the fuck was that about?"Grimmjow quietly asked as he peered his head into my bedroom.

"Just putting berry boy in his place that's all." I was sort of proud of myself after that speech, and I watched as a wide grin spread across Grimmjow's face.

"Good, and dude, I need your help with something. I think I may have found a way to get to Ichigo, at least that is if Ichigo's the jealous type…I mean I know he's attracted to me and all, and I know that his body remembers me, but trying to get his mind to remember me is gonna be fucking hard. I'm thinking that if I try to trigger something, like lets say jealousy maybe, that it might bring something back." He explained with a small shrug, suddenly looking not to sure of himself. I went over and clapped him on the shoulder with a large toothy grin set on my face.

"Dude if there's one thing that Ichigo hates, its watching someone whose supposed to be all over him with someone else. Ichigo is jealous like no tomorrow, he just hides it well." I announced and I watched as Grimmjow's eyes lit up with mirth.

"So who did you have in mind?" I asked completely curious now. I mean if Grimmjow was going to do this, it was going to have to be good, and as I watched a grin engulf his face once moreI knew exactly who he had in mind.

**XXX**

I was now officially in a bad mood since Renji had given his little speech to me. Okay so maybe the asshole had a point but still, I had a right to be a little grumpy and moody. Maybe I was taking it a little to far but shit it had only been one day and he was already all over my ass like it was him who I forgot and not Grimmjow.

Speaking of Grimmjow, after my little blow up last night I had felt nothing but utter regret and disappointment. Regret for what I had said to him and disappointment in myself of being so damn selfish. Here this guy was trying to be good and kind and I was taking his kindness and throwing it back in his face. Not to mention at the sight of his hurt face my heart like, fucking shattered. It took every damn fiber of strength not to run over to him and apologize. I should really apologize, but dammit my stupid pride wouldn't allow it to happen. Grimmjow was a big boy and knew what he was getting into, but then again he really didn't because no one knew I was going to get in an accident and loose my memories of him….

"Dammit!"I grumbled as I ran my hands through my hair, effectively messing it up even more then it already was.

"What's wrong babe?"Grimmjow asked in a rather chipper tone. Apparently his crappy mood was gone since he was now going out with Renji. Okay first of all shouldn't he be trying to make me remember? Why isn't he going out with me? Fine so even I wouldn't want to go out with me right now but still, I didn't like the fact that he was choosing to go out with my cousin over me, not fare…..Okay fuck Renji was right I was acting like a whiny little prick.

"N-Nothing I'm fine….Just, fuck…"I mumbled out and I felt a soft blush growing on my face and I watched as he cocked a brow in confusion.

"I-I just wanted to say I was sorry….I was a prick last night a-and I said some pretty shitty things…."I let out a large sigh as I rubbed the back of my neck. Fuck I did not want to admit this to this demon.

"W-What I'm trying to say is I do want to remember you….But I'm not making any promises that It'll work so don't get yer fuc-"My words were effectively cut of by harsh warm lips. I couldn't help but wrap my hands into his hair and pull him closer, it was like instinct or something. The kiss was deep, rough and felt oh so damn good. It sent heat pooling straight to my groin and suddenly I was left wishing these damn memories would just come back already and Grimmjow would just stay with me all day and tell Renji to go fuck himself.

"Don't have to much fun with out me berry, I'll be home later so save some of that fire, k?"He murmured against my lips and all I could do was nod as I watched with heavy lids as he smirked.

"Common Red get 'cher ass in gear and lets go!"He called out after giving me one last small peck.

"Ya ya okay Ichigo, so if there's a fire you know what to do right?" Renji asked and I just snorted and turned my attention back to the TV as I flipped to my favorite channel.

"Yes father, I know the number for the fire department, and when all the sexy fire fighters come I'll make sure to tell them to use all your useless shit to help put out the fire." It was true, and I listened to Grimmjow bark out a laugh as Renji grumbled something about using my face to smother the fire as they left.

After about ten minuets of being alone I was already bored out of my mind. I was actually thanking the lord that Renji had called Hisagi and Tosh and asked them to come over. I would have to thank the dumbass later, and of course apologize to him. Thankfully Renji was easy, we both had horrible trouble with admitting we where wrong; so usually when it came to shit like that a simple text did the trick. I quickly picked up the phone and began to text him.

_Yo man I'm sorry I've been such a prick….Its done and over with so no more bitchy Ichigo, promise :D_

Renji was a fast ass texter, so I knew that if he really did forgive me his text would be instant.

_A whiny ass prick but I forgive u, just do me a favor and try to open up to Grimm k? It's really kickin the crap outta him that ur like this._

I hated the fact that even I didn't remember this guy at all, the fact that he was hurt affected me so badly.

_I already apologized to him and talked to him…..things are OK now, so STFU and go have fun or W/E it is ur doing.  
_  
Fucking eh I hated this damn jealous feeling I had. Stupid Renji and his stupid new best friend Grimmjow.

_Awww is someone jealous, strawberry? ;P Don't worry I'll take goooooood care of yer precious blueberry :D_

Okay I chose to ignore that last message. Thankfully there was knock on the door that interrupted my thoughts, because I was very close to picking up that phone and telling Renji he shouldn't really go around calling people fruit when he was a walking pineapple himself. I'm sure he would have _loved_ to hear that.

To my surprise both Hisagi and Toshiro where the ones who knocked, and I quickly greeted them and let them into the house. They had grocery bags along with two duffel bags and I couldn't help but smirk. It seemed like we were going out tonight.

"Where we going out tonight boys?"I asked and both men turned to me with wide smiles.

"It's Friday night Ichi, you know what that means."Hisagi spoke proudly and I grinned at him.

"Time to get our drink on!"I cheered and watched as my two best friends laughed as they set the bags down.

"What did you bring?"

Toshiro waved for me to come over and check out what they brought "Clothes for tonight and food, figured we could make breakfast."

They had bought a shit load of stuff, orange juice, bacon, sausage, eggs, cheese, potatoes, pancake mix, whipped cream, syrup, chocolate sauce, bread, chocolate chips, fruit, coffee and chocolate milk. I practically did a happy dance when my eyes landed on the chocolate milk. Damn I had been dying for a carton of that since I woke up in the damn hospital! I quickly grabbed the carton and went to pour myself a nice large glass as the guys brought the food into the kitchen.

"We doin' this together or am I getting stuck with the food and you guys the dishes?"I asked as I chugged away and let out a content sigh.

"Up to you, you're the one that's injured after all."Hisagi said and I gave them I quick nod.

"I call food then and I'll leave the mess to you guys."I announced and both men gave a slight groan before agreeing.

After about an hour of cooking we finally sat down to enjoy our overly large and absolutely delicious meal. All of us dug into our food like there was no tomorrow and about a half hour later we were finished and content as ever.

"I must admit it was nice to be in the kitchen again, I can't remember the last time I cooked like that."I announced as I poured myself my fourth glass of chocolate milk, it was a really bad habit I know.

"Actually Ichi, ever since you started dating Grimmjow you have been cooking like mad, both breakfast and dinner. Renji was on cloud nine for a while there." Toshiro announced and I couldn't help the deep scowl that automatically formed on my face.

"Like I said Tosh, I can't remember the last time I cooked like that." I watched as both of my friends eyes went wide and I immediately regretted my tone.

"Look guys I'm sorry, I know you guys all seem to love Grimmjow and everything and are all used to this new me, but I'm not that person anymore. Right now I would really like if we could just put all the Grimmjow memory shit aside and just chill. Just let me be the old Ichigo right now, the one I remember and am used to." I explained with a sigh and I watched as they both smiled and nodded.

"Sorry Ichi, we know this is hard on you too. Don't worry, our lips our sealed! Neither of us will even mutter the word Grimm let alone bring him up!" Hisagi smiled after saying that and Toshiro nodded his approval. It was times like this that I was glad I had such great understanding friends.

All throughout out the day, the guys and I spent our time hanging out, relaxing, and at some point, ended up watching some really, really bad porn; which we spent ninety percent of the time laughing our asses off and making our own story and plot to go along with the awful movie.

After we finished watching the saddest attempt at a porno ever made, the guys took me out to the store to get a brand new outfit for the club. We ended up settling on a brand new pair of black ripped-up skinny jeans that sat low on my hips and fit me like a glove, a long sleeve dark red button up that I would just end up rolling up the sleeves on, and a pair of black timberland boots that came up to about my calf. Add my hair styled up into a half Mohawk and a little bit of black eyeliner and I was ready to hit the town**. **I had to admit, I looked fuckin'___hot_!

It was around nine thirty at night when we decided to go. The stars were shining brightly up above, and the crescent moon was illuminating the night sky wonderfully. Grimmjow and Renji had still yet to return, I was beginning to think they either got lost or had ran away to have an affair together. When I mentioned the thought to Hisagi he just laughed and said if that was the case then that just gave him a reason to drink more tonight.

The moment we got to HEAT we headed straight to the bar to find Shinji. Now the reason that most of the time we went to HEAT was, because not only did we know most of the barkeep and the place was awesome, but we got free drinks even though we could afford it. A free drink is a free drink and no ones gonna pass that offer up.

"Hey Shinji, long time no talk." I announced and I watched as both Hisagi and Toshiro held the man back from effectively glomping me.

"No Shin, ya can't! He's still healing!" Toshiro scolded the blond man, and I watched as Shinji's eyes went wide and then sent a flurry of apologies my way.

"It's okay Shin! No harm done, I swear." I calmed my friend down and with a wave of my hand as I sat and ordered my first drink of the night.

After about five yummy fruity drinks later, I was starting to finally feel the buzz. This of course is when I took notice of Grimmjow who was standing over by the stage standing with….Was that Shiro? Not to mention it looked like they where flirting. I watched as Shiro leaned in to whisper something to Grimmjow and his eyes went wide but then a large grin spread on his face as Shiro's hand came down to rest on his neck. Yup they where flirting. Not only that, but they where full out _touchy_ flirting too. Now first of all, this isn't necessarily against my rules because personally, I don't find anything wrong with a little harmless flirting. As long as the flirting doesn't go past tasteful words; but when it moves onto touching, then I start to get pissed.

"Ichi, is that Grimmjow and Shiro? Did you guys break up or something?" Shinji curiously asked. I just shook my head, trying to avoid looking at the two**.**

"Then why is he flirting with Shiro? Last time I checked Grimmjow couldn't stand Shiro a-" Shinjis words effectively cut off as he glanced over at Hisagi and Tosh, and that's when I noticed Renji had joined us. I watched as Hisagi and Toshiro both averted there eyes from me and went back to drinking.

"What the fuck is going on here exactly?" I hissed out and I watched as Renji's eyes went wide.

"D-Don't ask me, why don't you go over and find out for yourself if your so damn jealous."Renji announced and I scoffed at him.

"I'm not jealous asshole I'm pissed o-" I cut my words off and quickly shot my eyes back to Grimmjow and I noticed his quick glance over, but then quickly away.

"If you know something you better tell me now, because I'm about two seconds away from going over there and tearing into both of them!" I tried to keep my voice down and I watched as my best friends all glanced at each other and finally Renji sighed.

"He's just trying to make you jealous Ichi, he figured that maybe if he made you jealous you would remember something." Renji mumbled and I felt my heart clench at his words. Wow, Grimmjow was such an idiot if he thought that making me jealous was going to help me remember. Then again, he was a sweet idiot.

I quickly got up and made my way over to the two men, completely ignoring my friends who where quickly calling for me to come back. As Grimmjow noticed me walking over a smirk rose on his features and I decided to play with him a little before I actually told him the jig was up.

"Hey Grimm, whatcha up to?" I questioned the larger man as I came around and smacked Shiro in the back of the head roughly.

"Maa, Ichi that hurt! What the hell? I can see yer all better; apparently that hit to the head did nothing to affect yer kindness." He rubbed the back of his head and I smirked as I leaned into making sure we where just a breath apart.

"You know you love it Shiro, so stop complaining." I let my husky voice drip off of the words and I watched him swallow thickly as he comprehended the words. I glanced back to Grimmjow and quickly wrapped my long arms around his neck, pulling him in till our noses were touching.

"What are you doing going around flirting with other men hmm? And with Shiro of all people?" I watched as Grimmjow licked his lips and tried to hold back the smirk that was pulling at his lips.

"Just trying to get to know my competition Ichi." He covered up and I smirked at him. My tongue slipped out to lick my lips, making sure it rubbed against his in the process before I let go and turned back to Shiro.

"But Shiro, it looked like from back there you where getting pretty into it. Don't tell me you would actually bottom for Grimm?" I asked and I watched as his eyes went to the size of saucers as he started sputtering out a 'hell no' and I cocked my hip and frowned.

"Awww that's too bad, because that would definitely be a hot scene to see. Grimmjow pounding into your tight virgin ass, mmm I'm getting hard just thinking about it." I bit my lip and let a soft moan slip out and I watched with heavy lids ass both men's mouths dropped. I watched as Shiro quickly looked at Grimm with wide eyes, then back to me, and then back to Grimm one last time before he finally shook his head in a _no way in hell_ fashion.

"Hmm too bad. If that's the case then I don't really have any thing to worry about seeing as how Shiro wouldn't bottom for anyone . _Ever_."I decided to state the obvious with a slight wave of my hand.

"Carry on with the flirting then boys." With that said I left, giving my hips a nice sway as I walked back to my other friends. My trip was short lived though, because I was quickly pulled away by Grimm and we didn't stop till we reached the outside.

"What the fuck was that?" He asked incredulously and I just cocked my eyebrow at the question.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be my boyfriend? Yet your off flirting with my ex? That's not very nice Grimmjow."

"Oh and it's really fucking nice to flirt with him right in front of me like that? T-Then-"

"I was only teaching you a lesson."I smiled at the blue haired man and watched him furrow his eye brows in confusion.

"What the fuc-" Quickly I sealed my lips over his, pushing him against the club wall to deepen it.

"You don't have to play games to try and get me to remember Grimmjow, your only going to piss me off with shit like that. Just be patient, okay? I know that's a lot to ask, but I can at least tell you I'm going to try my hardest to remember for you." I explained and I watched as a slow smile formed on his features, effectively taking my breath away.

"So you don't really want to watch me have sex with Shiro then?"He asked with a cocked brow, causing me to laugh.

"Well it would be hot but no, I don't really like to share." I gave him a large smile and he leaned in to give me another kiss.

"Good, because neither do I."

**A/N: Well heres your knew chappys for all those who love OINE…It was…..Boring lmao buut I'm not feeling the greatest today so time for me to go lay down but before I do I promised one of my lovely readers BetteyK a little WIP for the next hard core smut scene in SAV…Now usally I wouldn't put a WIP for another fic in a different story but because im havin a lil bit of trouble with the next chappy of SAV I decided to put it in here for all of you who read both, you can turn to goop at what you have to look forward to, then once I get the new chappy of SAV out then I'll put the WIP in there too.**

WIP- SAV  


"F-Fuck Ichigo…S-Stop!" I panted out but it was pointless, Ichigo was like a whole other person right now.

"Oh be a big boy and take it Grimm; I haven't even gotten to the good part yet." His husky voice breathed into my ear, sending cool shivers down my spine.

"Could you at least take these damn cuffs off?" I growled out and I just glared at him as he chuckled darkly.

"No, now be a good kitty and purr for me." I couldn't hold back a moan as he ran his hand up the length of my tail. Fuck, I wasn't sure if I had made a mistake by turning into my feline form or if it was a good thing.

"God Grimm, you have no idea how badly I want you right now." Ichigo's breathy voice reached my ears and all I could do was moan incoherently.

God dammit this was bullshit! I was a man for gods sakes! Well okay, Ichigo was a man too, but I was the bigger man out of the two of us…..Okay maybe not so much bigger now that he's all vampy and shit but still! I just can't stop contradicting myself anymore! Fuck you all, I don't bottom for _anyone_!

At least that's what I was trying to tell myself. It wasn't really working out for me considering I was currently moaning as Ichigo shoved his fingers up my ass. My eyes shot open as he struck something inside of me, something I've never felt before and _holy fucking hell_ it felt good!

"A-Again…..Hit that again…" I panted out helplessly as Ichigo smirked at his find and struck that sweet spot inside of me again.

"Do you like that Grimmjow?" Ichigo whispered into my cat ear and I couldn't help the damn moans and mewls that fell from my mouth; my face lighting up with a soft red blush as I did so. I would probably be dead from embarrassment by the time this was over with.

**Lol smallest WIP ever buuuut then again that's what WIP's are all about :D Hope you like it and you can thank BettyeK for encouraging my want for a Seme Ichigo scene. *evil laugh* It's my secret love, Ichigo bottoms way to much, I just loooooooooove a sexy Seme Ichi. *drools***

XoXoXo- Caitie 


	10. When dreams become reality

**A/N: Okay so just watched the new bleach and omg Hisagi *drools* he's so yummy , so much better in anime and color then in boring Manga lol ^.^ and thank god he killed Tosen, fricken nasty ass bug! WORST TRANSFORMATION EVAARRR!  
*Insert epic fail here*  
Love how hes like Komamura your so ugly, UM HELLO BUG FACE, HAVE YOU SEEN YOUR SELF! BLAH! …..I never liked Tosen as you can see, that just went to prove my reason for why he's a bad character and deserved to be killed off… Sorry all you Tosen lovers lol but me no likey!**

Okay I'm good now, XD lol

Warnings: Grimmy/Ichi doin there thaaaanngg *Hint hint nudge nudge* Enjoy! I know I did :D

  
I found myself staring up at the blank white ceilings as I anxiously waited for Ichigo to finish up getting ready so we could go out for dinner. He seemed to enjoy taking his sweet as time but in the back of my mind I was telling myself it would be worth it for the end result. Even though Ichigo could come out in a fucking potato sack and I would find him sexy, there was nothing I enjoyed more then ogling him when he was all dressed up.

Since my day out with Renji he had managed to talk me into spending the rest of my "Vacation" with Ichigo, I couldn't help feeling a little apprehensive, I mean that morning when he had apologized to me he had given me some hope but I was still wondering if it was just a game to him. Then he had said what he did to me after the whole thing with Shiro and the rest of the night we were inseparable. He had told me to tell him all about myself saying it was pointless for him to tell me about him self because I already knew everything. I told him I doubted I knew everything which just made him laugh and tell me that if that was the case then he would leave me in anticipation.

It was a prefect way to finish the day but then I had suggested we go for a little vacation together just me and him and he shockingly agreed. That night we headed to the airport and I got the first flight out to New York and we ended up passing out in each others arms the moment we got on the plane. It felt so right and left me amazed that within only a little over a month this kid had me wrapped completely around his finger, not that I would ever admit that out loud.

"Hey Ichi, ya ready?"I called out to him and I heard him chuckle from the bathroom.

We where going to a fancy restaurant that my parents had always brought me to when I was a kid, it was known for it's exquisite dessert selection and I knew Ichigo would fall in love with the place as much I as had.

"Ya I'm ready, how do I look?"He asked as he exited the bathroom and I felt a feral grin grow on my face.

Ichigo was clad in a black on black suit with a black subtle white pinstripe dress shirt, with the top two buttons undone, his left arm was left hanging out of his suit jacket as it hung it a sling. His hair was for once brushed instead of his usual messy shag and I noticed how his now longer hair sat gleaming against his shoulders of the black suit.

"God I will never be able to get enough of you in a suit, did you wanna come work for me and then you can where suits all the time for me."I joked and I watched as a large smile broke across his face as I brought my hand up to finger the hair the laid on his shoulders.

"Mmm I'm glad you approve."He murmured as he pulled my head down for a kiss.

"I do and I have to say I like your hair like this, long hair suits you."I mumbled against his lips and I felt him smirk.

"That's funny because when I was in the bathroom I was just thinking of how I need to get it cut."

"No you should grow it out, it's hot."I pouted and I watched him snort as he adjusted his left arm and I reached over to pull his suit jacket more tightly over his shoulder and he smirked at me.

"This is a huge pain in the ass I can't wait for it to fucking heal, along with the rest of my injuries to."He sighed out and I just smiled at him.

"You seem to be holding up just fine, so just take it slow and you'll be back to normal in no time."I announced as I walked over to grab my cell phone and wallet and headed for the door with Ichigo close on my heels.

"How are we getting there, cab?"Ichigo asked and I barked out a laugh.

"Please do you really think I would make us hail a cab looking like this? My fathers driver is waiting for us and he'll take us to the restaurant."

"Oh your parents live in New York?" He asked as we reached the elevators, waiting for the doors to open.

"They travel back and forth between America and Japan, at the moment there stayin here and sadly expect me to visit them so at some point I'm going to have to drop by for a quick hour, hope ya don't mind."

"I don't mind but why don't I just come with you to make it easier?"My eyes went wide as I watched him exit the elevator, having me to rush out after him before the doors closed on me.

"You want to meet my parents?"I asked and I listened to him chuckle at my shocked tone causing me to frown.

It's not my fault I'm surprised, its times like this when he says these sorts of things that send me for a loop making me wonder just what his feelings are for me, is this the old Ichigo coming through or the one that's here and now?

"Well its only fare seeing as your already on such good terms with my old man, might as well meet yours, unless of course you don't want me to?"I quickly shook my head and grinned at him.

"Naw Ichi you can meet my parents but there nothing special, just a bunch of lazy rich people really."I laughed and took his hand in mine as we walked out to see my dad's driver waiting outside of the car.

"Hello Mr. Jeagerjaques, very nice to see you once again."The stiff older man announced with a nod before opening the door and I nodded and gave Ichigo a gentle push towards the car. I watched him nod and give a polite hello to the driver before heading into the car himself.

"So where is this place you're taking me anyway?"Ichigo asked and I just laughed at his impatient behavior.

"You'll just have ta wait and see, don't worry you'll like it."I watched as the berry pursed his lips but gave me a curt nod before turning to watch the lights and people go by his window.

On the drive to the restaurant we made small conversation, Ichigo telling me all the things he wanted to do well he was in New York. He went on from clothes shopping to seeing a good movie and checking out the music store and well we where here going and looking into getting him a new car. Oh god his precious Agera, Ichi was still mourning the loss of his car. It wasn't that it couldn't be fixed it was just that Ichigo thought that maybe since the accident it was time to go for something a little more simple, something that didn't hold a massive death threat over his head.

"I was thinking maybe a Lamborghini."Brown eye's lit up at the name as we sat at our table and I couldn't help but let out a loud snort.

"Go from one fast car to the next eh? Why not try a Honda or maybe a Ford."Ichigo wrinkled his nose at the names like they smelt bad or something and I just rolled my eyes.

"It's not like I'm a bad driver Grimm, it was my right away it remember?"He stated firmly while cocking his brow and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

Even though I knew Ichigo was a great driver and that it was in fact _not_ his fault that caused the accident, I just couldn't help but be more at ease if he where to be driving something less racy…_Maybe we would could buy him a hummer or a tank._

"How about the new Lotus Elite have you heard about them?"He said with a wide grin and I sighed and reached over and flicked him in the forehead.

"Yes I have heard about them and there just as fast as your damn Agera was so no, not to mention there not even set to release out till 2014 or something. God Ichi, pick something that we can buy here and now please."I commanded and I watched as he sent me a glare as he rubbed his forehead.

"What can I start you with today gentlemen?"A soft smooth voice asked and I turned to the waitress only to see her eyeing me like a hunk of meat. She then flickered her eyes to Ichigo and I watched him force a smile and I snorted.

"Well babe what would you like to start off with?"I asked and I watched as Ichigo's eyes shone with relief when the woman's deep glance flickered back to me.

"Rum and coke would actually be really good right about now."He announced and I nodded my head.

"And I'll have your best whisky please."The woman nodded and declared she would be back in just a minuet with our drinks.

"Thanks for the warning."I heard Ichigo mumbled and I couldn't help the laugh that burst from my mouth. Oh god Ichigo really was horrible when it came to dealing with women, I just hoped he could handle my mother.

For the rest of the meal we talked about whatever came up to topic, the weather, the food, work, music, cars. How when we got back, knowing Renji the house would be a mess so we would have to clean and so on. Conversation stayed nice and light until I found myself bringing up the one conversation that I had yet to get into with Ichigo.

"Can I ask you something?"I asked as I set down my fork and knife, watching him take a long sip of his second rum and coke of the evening and watched him nod.

"When was your last real stable relationship? Who was your first love?"I watched his face light up like a christmas tree and I cocked and eyebrow at his expression.

"Um well I've never really necessarily had a _real_ relationship before, always just the whole three month thing. So I guess that answers the second half of your question too, I've never fallen in love before."He stated, quickly taking another long drink of his alcohol.

"B-But how is that even…. Not even puppy love? Ya know like in high school?"I eyed him incredulously and he just shook his head.

"Honestly for me and my friends high school was all about fun and games, all we did was party and screw around. It wasn't till our last year where me and Renji really buckled down and even then we still messed around."Ichigo explained as he toyed with his napkin and I could see he was uncomfortable talking about this but I couldn't bring myself to stop him, I wanted answers to badly.

"In high school everybody wanted to be us, we where the popular group and once we went to university it only fueled my fire because there was more of a selection. I liked to play games, it was fun watching them play follow the leader. In fact one time me and Renji made a bet sort of like a game. It was called Ichigo says, the bet was that I would be able to seduce any man in the university and get him to do whatever I wanted, Renji of course said I was full of shit and so we bet on it and I won."He explained well he stirred his drink, not meeting my eyes.

"What did you make him do?"I asked slightly interested and I watched as a smirk formed on his face.

"I got him to walk around down the campus but ass naked with a sash that said Property of Ichigo on it."He laughed and I couldn't help but laugh along with him, where these kids dumb or what? But then again I can only imagine what some people would do for a date with the feisty strawberry.

"I-I've never met anyone whose ever really held my interest you know? I mean there was Shiro but that wasn't love that was just sex."

"And what about me?"I asked and I watched as a soft blush grew on his face and I let out a soft sigh.

"Let's just say you definitely interest me."

"Well that's good because I can't help but kinda be interested in you to." I watched as Ichigo's eyes lit up and I smiled, that was until I noticed the little fat ass was gleaming about the dessert that was just brought over and not my words.

"You're so damn fat."I mumbled and I listened to him scoff at my words.

"Don't be mad just because this deadly treat holds more interest for me then you do."I heard the waitress giggle and I couldn't help but send her a glare, damn woman.

"You're not having dessert?"Ichigo's orange brows knit in confusion and I just smirked at him.

"I will be later, after we get home and I strip you out of that expensive suit your wearing, I'll add some whipped cream, maybe some chocolate sauce and voila, my own personal strawberry dessert!"I purred and I watched as he bit his lip and poked at his dessert.

"Oi, it's for eating now for poking at, what's wrong?"I asked as a scowl formed on his face.

"N-Nothing…."Was he blushing? _What the fuck had made him blush?_

"Berry did I make you uncomfortable with my words?"I couldn't help but tease him and I watched him sputter out before he formed a normal sentence.

"N-No you jackass, it's not that!"

If it wasn't that then what the fuck was I missing here? "Then what is it?"

"I-I'm just a little n-nervous okay? I-I'm scared I'm gonna reinjure myself and then I'm gonna have to wait even longer to get healed."He explained and I let a feral grin slip into place.

"Don't worry berry we'll take things nice and slow."Fuck okay now suddenly I wanted to be back at the hotel like, _now.  
_  
"Oi hurry the fuck up Ichi, I'm hungry."I let my voice drop and I watched him shiver and then lick his lips and I felt my pants getting tighter.

"Then why don't we just go?"Pfft like I could say no to that, fuck the dessert we'll just get it put into a doggy bag.

About fifteen minutes later I was kicking in the door to get into the hotel room as fast as possible. The moment we where in the doors I kicked it closed with my foot and gently brought Ichigo to me and cupped his face, bringing my lips to his and I felt his one arm wrap itself around me and pull me closer. I moaned out when I felt him run his tongue along my lower lip and I instantly granted him permission. I heard Ichigo gasp and tug on my hair as if he couldn't get enough and I ran my hands down to his ass giving it a nice squeeze, earning me a low moan.

"Mmm Grimm…"My berry purred out and my body shook with excitement, fuck it had been so long.

I quickly stripped myself of my suit jacket and giving my shirt the same treatment. Ichigo just watched as I threw my shirt to the ground and I watched as he brought a cool hand up to caress over my chest, sending pleasurable shivers up my back.

"You're wearing way too much clothes."I husked out and I listened to him chuckle and I quickly helped him out of his shirt making sure to be gentle with him arm. There where still lots of bandages that adorned his body and I gently ran my fingers over what little bruising he still had. I couldn't help but smirk as I watched Ichigo's eyes flutter closed at the simple touch.

"Does that feel good?"I asked and he quickly nodded.

"M-More, I need much, _much_ more Grimm."Sepia colored eyes darkened with lust as he pulled me in for another kiss.

There was so much biting and moaning and so much tongue that I didn't even realized we had been moving towards the bed until Ichigo's legs hit the back of it and fell back, eyes going wide at the sudden movement.

"Shit are you okay?"

"Y-Ya just more shocked then anything."Shit well that was a relief, in that case let's get this show on the road then.

I made quick work of his pants and boxers and with in seconds he was fully naked, just to my liking. I took no time and got down onto my knees and flicked my tongue out to taste him, listening to those sexy moans had me diving into my dessert and engulfing him in one go.

"F-Fuck Grimm!"My eyes flickered up to see him panting on the bed, one elbow supporting himself which he quickly dropped, allowing himself to fall onto the bed as I began to make quick work of his weeping erection. I wanted him to come first, because god knows tonight I wouldn't be able to last long, it had been to damn long and I was already so close just from sucking him off.

"Fff, mmm Grimmj-jow I'm gonna c-cum!"If I could have smiled I would have, berry was just in as bad a state as I was. I mean it had been what five minutes?

"Then come for me Ich-"Warm strips of cum suddenly hit my face effectively cutting me off short from the shock, I had just gotten my first facial.

"S-Shit Grimm I-I'm so sorry!"Ichigo panted out but I just stared at him, I was _not_ fucking expecting that.

I watched him bite his lip in worry and I quickly snapped out of my stupor. I brought my finger up to my cheek and dipped it into the mess on my face and brought it to my mouth to taste him. I watched as his face lit up with a bright blush.

"S-Stop that just…"He stuttered out as he quickly pulled a couple of tissues from the night stand and began to clean my face. Effectively sending me into a loud fit of laughter.

"It's okay Ichigo no need to freak out, just shocked me is all."

"Ya I know but I-I, oh just shut up."He grumbled out and I couldn't help but laugh. After he was done he bent down and gave me a warm kiss.

"You give the best blow jobs you know that?"I smirked up at him, grinning ear to ear.

"Ya think so huh?"I watched him nod and I gave him a little wink as I got up and went over to my bag yanked it open and my eyes lit up as I spotted the object of my desires, strawberry flavored lube. I quickly made a my way back over to Ichigo and I watched as he slowly moved forward and began to undo my pants, all the while licking his way down the dips and curves of my torso causing me to shudder as his tongue ran along my hip bone, gently nipping his teeth along the sensitive skin.

"Damn Ichi."

"Now how about we get these pants off of you, yeah?"He suggested and made fast work of my dress pants. The moment they where down he was face to face with my man hood. I watched as he gulped at the site and I felt my breathing pick up as he leaned closer.

"G-God you're so big."He moaned as he brought his hand up to grasp my erection and I hissed as his cool fingers wrapped around it.

"I-Ichi s-stop…"I moaned out and I watched as a sinister fire flickered through his warm brown eyes. _Oh fuck_.

He quickly took me into his mouth causing me to drop the lube and latch my hands onto his head. Damn, kid was a monster when it came to giving head. I gently tugged on his orange locks causing him to moan and me to buck my hips as vibrations rattled up my length, causing me to tilt my head back and moan.

"F-Fuck."That was all I could muster until his hands came up to play with my balls, I was done. I let loose a long groan as I came shooting my seed down his throat making him swallow as much as he could.

"I-Ichigo…"Brown eyes burned into mine and I couldn't take it anymore, I needed him, _now!_

"Good?"

"Good? That's an understatement babe, now lie down and spread 'im."I commanded and he quickly shifted back onto the bed and shamelessly spread his legs for me and dear god I was already back to full height. I silently mumbled a curse under my breath and heard him chuckle, that quickly turned into a moan when I rubbed a singled lubed digit over his entrance.

"God you're so fucking sexy."My low husky voice came out and I watched him shudder in excitement and he arched his back a little as I pushed the first finger inside of him and I instantly moaned at the tight heat. Fuck it was almost unbearable. I wanted that to be in that so bad, god he was so fucking tight.

"G-God Grimm more, don't worry about hurting me, just do it."He moaned and with those words my control snapped, got up and left. _Bye bye Grimmy!_ It announced as it flew out the window.

"Fuck!"I growled out and quickly entered a second and then a third finger and I watched as Ichigo writhed on the bed, panting wantonly, his cock now dripping with pre cum.

"M-More, I-I need more!"Ichigo cried out and I couldn't handle it anymore I had to fucking have him. With out thinking I slathered on probably to much lube, and positioned myself and with one quick thrust I entered him.

"A-AH!"He cried out and I watched him arch his back as he came. My eyes were glued shut as I placed my hands on either side of him, panting well I tried to hold myself back from letting go, god I almost fucking came right there.

"G-Grimm?"He quietly whimpered and I shuddered at his voice, _its okay Grimmjow you're good._

My eyes flickered open to see warm dark chocolate pools of lust staring back at me and I bent down and gave him a rough kiss as I lifted his legs to wrap around me and moved.

"F-Ffuuuckk, soo gooood!"Ichigo moaned out from the kiss and I place a firm grip onto his hips, I needed more, had to go faster. My hips snapped forward and I watched Ichigo cry and his hand blindly clawing at my back as I struck his prostate.

More, more, more I could never get enough of this hot, mind numbing passion. If I where addicted to anything it would be this right here. Faster, harder, his sweet moans where like music to my ears as that strong heat pooled inside me announcing I was close.

"G-G-Grimmjow!"

"Ichi,"I buried my face into his shoulder, breathing in his harsh musk of sex, sweat and something purely Ichigo and it sent me over the edge. I growled out as I bit into his shoulder muffling my loud moan as I shot my load deep inside his tight heat.

"G-Grimmm!"Ichigo cried my name as he came, making me groan into his neck as he milked me dry. I gently pulled out causing him to softly whimper at the loss and I watched as the creamy white fluid spilt out of his entrance. I grunted out as I lazily flopped down next to him, pulling him close and smiling when he snuggled into me.

"That was amazing."He mumbled into me and I let out a soft chuckle.

"Mhmm, fucking amazing is more like it."I announced as I ran my fingers through his hair, listening to him purr into my touch.

**XXX**

"That was amazing."I mumbled as I snuggled into his warm chest, I sighed happily as I inhaled his deep scent.

"Mhmm, fucking amazing is more like it."He announced as he ran his hand through my hair and I couldn't fight the smirk that pulled at my lips, this all seemed so familiar. Sadly I couldn't seem to think long enough to remember, sleep pulling me into its dark slumber as Grimmjow gently played with my hair, life was good.

_Piercing blue eyes, pulling me in deep,_

_** "This is what you call a proper breakfast."**_

_**"This is what adults eat." **_

_**"Boring."-**_

"What I mean is, did you really think that one good hard pounding from me would be enough for you? You've already become addicted to me Ichi, why else do you think you put your number in my cell phone this morning. You want more, you need more. I always get what I want Ichi and what I want is you. I've broken through a lot tougher things then you kitty cat."-__

His deep throaty laugh that sends shivers through my body, echoing through my ears,

_**"I remind you of a pussy?"**_

"Cat, cat! Not pu-pus….Shut the fuck up that's a fucking nasty word."-

_I can feel his lips, his taste, his smell, it all felt like a ton of bricks fall onto me,_  
_**  
"Oh hell fucking yes kitten, let the games begin."-**_

_Warm fingers tracing every inch of my body, hot breath tickling my ear,_ _****_

"Please, please fuck me with your big cock Grimmjow! I need you!"-

_Grimmjow's bright smile, such a simple action causing me to gasp in shock,__**  
**__**  
"GRIMMJOW! Go take a fucking shower before you eat or don't but please just shut the fuck up and put some clothes on!"-**_

_I miss you, I need you, it's been so long, I need to see you now! __****_

"Five? Ichi…Just make it here in one piece please, you and that damn car. It's to fast for your own good."

_**"Okay oldie, be there in five."-**_

_Pain, it hurts so fucking much, why the fuck does it hurt, GRIMMJOW!_

My eyes snapped open, blurred and stinging, god they hurt like hell. I brought my hand up to my eyes and began to rub, trying to focus them but my arms felt so heavy and stiff that they actually hurt. After what seemed like a century my eyes finally adjusted to the dim hospital room, soft light cascading over my bed. _Hospital room, so that was all a dream?_

"Grimm?"My throat croaked out, causing someone to stir and I gently rolled my head to the other side, glancing around the room only to find Grimmjow sitting next to my bed. His hair and suit were effectively disheveled, tie loose around his neck well the top three buttons where undone, sleeves pushed up to his elbows well his head rested on the side of the bed, faint coloring underneath his eyes from lack of sleep most likely and I listened as he gently snored away, he looked unbelievably exhausted.

"Grimm….Wake up…"I softly mumbled, mostly because my mouth felt like a desert and also because I didn't want to startle him. Personally I didn't really want to wake him up at all but I was extremely confused at the moment and needed some answers.

"Mmmm, fuck off."Grimmjow mumbled and I couldn't help but snort, damn cat took forever to wake up.

"Grimmjow wake up."Finally his eyes snapped and his head shot up, his wide eyes scanning my face in question before they went possibly bigger and he grabbed me, trapping me in his arms.

"Fuck, fuck is this a dream?"Gentle arms tightened around me as he spoke and I shivered from his warm touch, his smell, his voice, oh god this better not be some dream because if so I'm going to be pissed.

"I-I don't think so…Grimm?"Soft blue eyes met mine and I listened to the heart monitor beep as my heart fluttered away in my chest, damn if his eyes didn't cause me to melt into a giant puddle of goo when he looked at me like that.

"You're awake, you're actually awake!"Rough lips crashed into mine, he tasted like cinnamon gum with hints of cigarettes and I felt like my brain exploded at the flavor, _his_ flavor that had me gasping for more.

"A-Awake y-yes I'm awake, why is that such a shocker?"I panted out as I placed my forehead against his and I watched him snort.

"Oh maybe because ya' been asleep for around three months, no biggie though I just finished Sundays crossword puzzle well I waited."Grimmjow joked as he wrapped his arms around me once again, kissing my forehead in the process.

_Three months?_ _THREE MONTHS? My _mind began to go into over drive, breathe hitching, heart pounding, hands shaking. Great I was having an anxiety attack, but then again what do you expect? Three months and Grimmjow was still here? I had been in a coma for three months, _Oh my fucking god!_  
**  
A/N: =O ! Epic ending right here people! :D Hope you enjoy! *Runs to start new chapter***

XoXoXo-Caitie 


	11. AN Please read XD

**A/N's:**

Grimmjow: Okay so why the fuck are we all here?

Shrio: She drags us every where what do ya expect?

Ichigo: She said she had some news.

Grimmjow: I sorta expected that berry, note theA/N at the top… *dodges punch*

Me: Okay enough you guys shut the hell up and let me get to the point.

G/S/I: *mumbles* Sorry….

Okay so I wanted to explain to all of you how things are going to be working from now on, just so you get a small idea, because well I like to keep my lovely readers in formed :D. 

**As you guys know I just got a Beta well due to schedule issues and such, the only story she's going to be working on is SAV, there's just too many chapters in my three stories to get them all done plus edit newer chapters all in a decent time line, I like to update quickly so chapters pile up fast and well, I wouldn't wish to shove all that work load on any one, But SAV is my baby so she'll be editing the newest chapters that I put up and then she'll slowly be working on the others until soon enough all of the chapters are edited.**

Also she'll be working on my newest story that will be coming out after SAV is finished which will probably be in around 10 chapters but who knows *shrugs*. My newest story is going to be called Orange, white and blue (might change the name not sure yet) and Shiro is going to have a much larger part in this story then my others, more of a three person story then just two. This story will be coming out after I finish SAV or maybe just before I finish it and I'm sooooo excited to write it! It'll be my next big story next to SAV and I can't wait. I'm sure I'll give you a little WIP closer to the end of SAV so you guys can get a yummy taste of my shirtless construction working Grimmjow (Oops did I just say that :P) but for now you'll have to wait!

Any way that's it from me, just wanted you guys to know what's going on, in shorter context (god knows I ramble on) basically SAV/Orange, White and Blue are going to be Beta'd well OINE and TYLT will have to wait, *insert my poor editing skills here* but I'm sure you guys won't mind, I've gotten better as I've gone on and you guys haven't seemed to really mind so far *Blows kisses* I love you guys!

XoXoXo- Caitie

Grimmjow: So in other words, SAV and this knew story where I'm a sexy construction worker is going to take priority over the others?

Shrio: Guess so…

Ichigo: Wait so does that mean I have to wait a little longer to fuck Grimmjow up the-

Grimmjow: DON'T SAY IT!

Ichi/Shiro: Ass

Grimmjow: AHHHH! *Runs away covering his ears*

Me: Love you guys and thanks for being so patient!  



	12. Tell me how you feel

**A/N: Okay so I know that my version of Ichigo leaving the hospital is like really really fast…Don't blame me, I'm not sure how all that stuff works but in this Ichi's released after a day yay! *gets shot* Lol well, I tried to make it as realistic as I could, his injuries have obviously all healed now and I don't really feel like making him suffer any more, don't blame me, I just love them to much lol**

Please review!

Warnings: Smut, =O! 

It was now seven in the morning and I was currently on the phone waiting for my ever charming assistant to answer her phone, there was no way in fucking hell I'd be coming in to work for a while. Shit, if it had been even possible for those three months of work I wouldn't have bothered coming into work at all but three months is a lot bigger then just a week.

"Yes Grimmy?"A tired voice echoed through the receiver and I let a low chuckle out.

"Sorry Nel but I had to tell you I wouldn't be coming in today, Ichigo finally woke up so-"

"Oh my god! Grimmjow that's so good, don't worry about a thing it'll be all taken care of, take as much time as you need!"My eyes scrunched shut at the loud bubbly voice that pounded into my ear. _Too fucking early Nel…._

"Thanks Nel, I'll keep you posted and you do the same, ne?"

"Of course Grimmjow! Tell Ichi I'm so glad he's awake and well!"With quick thanks I signed off and came back into Ichigo's room where the doctor was currently setting off on his one hundred question rant.

"So tell me Ichigo, what exactly did you experience when you where in coma."I watched as Ichigo's brows furrowed into a scowl and then let out a long sigh before answering.

"It was like I was watching a TV show of my life, I was watching myself, like I was on the other side of the glass well this other me interacted with the people in my life but I couldn't actually say or do anything, it was like I was a ghost or something, fricken weird…"

"Would you like to explain the dreams to me?"

"No."Ichigo said quite bluntly and I had to stifle the laughter that was threatening to pool out, Ichigo had become quite grouchy since the doctor had come in but then again I couldn't blame him, he had been sleeping for over three months, he wanted to spend time with his family and friends not the fucking doctor.

"Sorry doc but do you think you could lay off of this for a lil' bit, you said yourself he's perfectly healthy so can I please spend some alone time with my boyfriend before we get bombarded with crazy ass friends and family?"It wasn't really a question, more of a command of, _Get the fuck out NOW!_

"Oh yes, if there's any thing you need just call the nurse and she'll come and get me."With that Ichigo let out a large sigh and I couldn't help but smile at him.

"How are you feeling?"I asked and his deep brown eyes flickered up to mine and I watched as a large smile spread onto his face.

"Relieved, happy, excited, confused and most of all shocked."He explained as I came to sit next to him and he took my hand in his, all of a sudden not being able to meet my face.

"What?"My voice was soft like it had been for the past three months, I had gotten so used to the soft whisper that it was almost weird to be talking to him normally.

"Why did you stay?"It was barely whispered but I heard it just fine and it sent my eyes going wide.

"I-I…."_Fuck, _I had not expected him to ask me that.

"It hadn't really been a thought, I-I just stayed ya know? It wasn't really a matter of why I should or shouldn't, my subconscious had already chosen for me before I could even think."I couldn't make heads or tails of what the fuck Ichigo was thinking at the moment. Why I stayed here, _fuck_, that was something I wasn't really willing to admit even to myself yet let alone Ichigo.

"D-Do you want to know what I dreamt about the entire time I was asleep?"My eyes flickered up and I found his deep gaze set to me and all I could do was nod.

"I had dreamt that I had forgotten you after being in a coma for a couple weeks and that you where hell bent on making me remember well I was hell bent on getting you out of my life."He announced with a soft chuckle and all I could do was stare at him in wonder. _ He was dreaming about me?_

"Before I crashed all I can remember is how badly I wanted to see you, how badly I needed you…Even in a coma I'm thinking about you and it's only been a month for me and now you tell me I've been sleeping for three months? Tell me right here right now Grimmjow, what is this for you? Did you stay because you felt obligated or did you stay because you wanted to?"The words where coming out of my mouth before I had a chance to think, _Do I really need to think? It's so fucking obvious why I'm here._

"Trust me I don't feel obligated to stay by your side Ichigo, technically it's only been a month for me to."For the life of me I couldn't seem to read those fiery brown eyes, I tried so hard but it seemed like to be so guarded, not like I could blame him though.

" I stayed because for once in my life there's someone here who I can't seem to get off of mymind, for once in my life there's someone who seems to deem more importance then myself and I don't think I'm ready to give that up yet, it's too soon to loose that."The next thing I knew soft lips where crashing down onto mine and I melted into the touch. Thoughts circled my mind like, _how the hell are his lips this soft? _And _he tastes just as good as the last time I kissed him, if not better._ But it wasn't long until my brain had shut down and my body was moving on its own, touching, tasting, sensing all on its own without a thought in the world.

"How about we don't fuck this up, ne?"Ichigo panted out as we broke for air and I let a grin slip onto my face.

"Oi, don't look at me like that, we'll take it one day at a time, 'kay?"I watched a small smile broke across his face and I felt my heart flutter at the site, _Fuuuuuck! _Even after three months of no real contact with him I still had it bad. _Fuckin hell was this even normal?_

"What about the band?"

"It's only been a little over a month remember? We'll take it a day at a time and when the time comes we'll figure something out, no rush right?"He let out a low snort and just shook his head, hands coming over to scrub his face.

"Right, one day at a time…."

**XXX**

My heart felt like it was going to fucking explode in my chest for fuck sakes. I felt even more into him then I had been before the accident, how that even works I have no fucking idea. I think my dreams had a lot to do with it, the things that happened and what not, even though they weren't real, they all seemed to make me pull closer to him. Then I did before and then after he told me his reasons for staying I was sold. Someone who was willing to stay by my side for three months of a coma? He was fucking crazy but there was no way I wanted to let him go just yet, three months, four months, a fucking year I didn't care how long, all I knew is that right here and now I didn't want him to go any where and for once I didn't want this to be a game. I wanted it to be real.

"IIICHHHIIGOOOOOOO!"My eyes shot to the size of saucers as I heard the deep whiny voice bellow out my name, _Shit._

"D-D-Dad wait!"_ Too late._

My father was already across the room and giving me the most back breaking hug of a life time. Thank god it had been the amount of time it had been and all my injuries had healed and I was just stiff as fuck because if not, I could only imagine the amount of screaming that would ensue from my fathers love.

"Thank god, thank god you're awake!"He chanted as he hugged me and I could feel him shaking from relief. Damn old man was getting so worked up it was frightening, but then again I can only imagine what my dad had been through.

"Dad, I'm fine really. I'm sorry it took me so long to wake up."I softly chortled as I patted his head I watched as he pulled away and now showing a stern face.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! From now on you're driving a fricken tank!"I couldn't hold back my laugh and soon the whole room was filled with laughter as relief washed over everyone.

"Dude glad to see your back to normal berry, I was worried that you where gonna wake up and not remember who we where!"Renji's deep voice boomed and a large grin broke across my face.

"Now how I could I ever forget you Renji?"I asked and I watched him snort out his laugh.

"You're right I am pretty damn unforgettable."Renji's face twisted into a scowl when Shuhei barked out a loud laugh that had us all snickering.

"It's nice to see nothings changed, ne?"Toshiro's aqua eyes shone with deep mirth that had me chuckling.

"Sure is, but I have to ask you guys, what have you been doing where the bands concerned?"

"It didn't feel right with out you there man, so we put it on hold until you woke up."Renji explained and I felt small tears prick at my eyes.

"Ahh shit you guys, your fuckin awesome."With that my three best friends rushed over and gave me a giant group hug, _god it felt good to be awake._

It seemed like hours until the doctor ended up coming back and reassuming all my tests and what not, finally declaring that I would have to spend at least one more night in the hospital just to make sure everything was okay. After a long ass sleepless night and about five hours of the doctor spewing doctor crap to me and taking a shit load of tests and about six hours of me testing out my walking and shit, he finally aloud me to be discharged and sent me on my way.

"Hey so I know you guys are all really excited that I'm not all on my death bed and shit any more but I'm fucking tired and all I really want to do is go home and rest."I announced as we all gathered into the parking lot and I watched as Renji turned around with a gleaming grin on his face and I had to suppress my urge to roll my eyes.

"It's okay Ichi you can tell us the truth, we all know ya just wanna go home and have sex with Grimmjow."

"So what if I do? What the hell did you guys think I was going to do before I got into the crash?"I announced with a slight wave goodbye to the shocked faces of my friends and I listened to the large chuckles of my father and uncle.

"Apparently three months in a coma did nothing to his shame."Shuhei joked causing him to get a swift punch in the shoulder before me and Grimm piled into the car and left.

As I sunk into the leather seat of the Jaguar I closed my eyes as I let my mind bask in all the familiar surroundings. The smell of smoke mixed with Grimmjow's cologne filled my senses and I let out a small sigh of contentment as the soft purr of the engine came to life and I felt the car glide forward as Grimmjow pulled out of the parking lot. I let my hand trail over the smooth leather of the interior and I smiled as small memories appeared in my mind.

"What's got you all smiles berry?"The deep tone of his voice played gently along my skin, sending small wisps of heat along my body causing me to shiver before I cracked my eyes open, smile still in place as I glanced over at him.

"Just happy is all and hungry actually, could we get a burger or something?"I asked and I listened to him snort but it was short lived as we both heard his stomach grumble its hunger.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who's hungry."I joked causing him to just shake is head as he laughed.

"Take out?"

"Yes, greasy food actually sounds quite appealing right now. Fuck my mouths watering just thinking about it!"My eyes practically sparkled at the thought of onion rings and I listened to Grimmjow bark out his laughter.

"Well considering they've been feeding you through a tube for the past three months I'm sure a celery stick sounds appetizing right now."I wrinkled my nose not only at the thought of being fed through a tube but at the thought of having to settle for a boring ass piece of vegetable.

The silence in the car that resumed after that was a comfortable one and by the time I wanted to ask him something he was turning off the car and I realized that we were already home. I quickly hopped out of the car and made my way to the familiar building. Feeling my heart speed up in excitement, it felt like just the other day I had been here but at the same time it had felt like forever.

"Why don't you go have a quick shower before we eat?"Grimmjow called out as we entered my condo causing me to start to think, _wait a minuet…._

"Grimm….Whose been bathing me for the past three months?"I asked and I watched as a large grin split onto his face and I felt my cheeks heat up, _Oh my fucking god he didn't…_

"Naw, just kiddin Ichi, it wasn't me. A couple nurses would take turns depending whose shift it was but don't worry I made sure all they did was clean."Grimmjow announced with a large grin and I couldn't believe some random ass women washed my body, dear god that's embarrassing.

"Shut up."I mumbled and made my way over to the bedroom and I titled my head as I eyed the bedroom in confusion, the sheets where crumpled up along the bed, pillows scattered around the floor along with suit jackets, ties and pants.

"Oh ya sorry, I'll get around to cleaning up all that shit….Usually I'm not that messy but with you in the hospital, I guess I just got lazy."Grimmjow mumbled out and I felt the butterflies begin there usual flutter.

"Y-You stayed h-here well I-I was in the hospital?"I found myself stuttering around the words as I turned around to eye him and I watched as he brought his hand up to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah w-well….It just seemed easier a-an-"I quickly covered his lips with my finger as I eyed him.

"Come shower with me Grimm."I watched him gulp and take a shaky breath.

"I-Ichi…."I just smirked at him and walked away as I lifted my shirt over my head tossing it to the ground.

By the time I got to the bathroom I was completely naked, leaving a trail of close leading in my wake. I turned the dials on the shower until the water was perfect and hoped in. I let out a low sigh as the hot water trickled over my body, loosening the knots and relaxing muscles. I closed my eyes as I ran my hands over my body, enjoying the feeling of my much longer hair running along my shoulder blades. My eyes snapped open as cool hands ran along my shoulders causing me to shudder at the heat difference.

"Fuck Grimmjow you're so damn quiet."I listened to him chuckle as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulling him down bringing his mouth to mine.

"Mmm."We both moaned out as contact was made. Sparks, heat and passion flooded my veins and I tangled my fingers into blue locks while our tongues tangled in a never ending dance of fire, _fuck it had been so long! _

"Ichi," Grimmjow panted out as we broke for air, trailing soft nips and licks along my jaw and neck causing my eyes to flutter shut once again.

"F-Fuck, it's been so long."I moaned out as his thumbs brushed over my nipples causing me to shiver in anticipation.

"God, I've missed you so much. Your taste, smell, touch, everything I've fucking missed it all."I listened to Grimmjow mumble out, the words causing my ears to heat up and my heart to pound in my chest.

"Three months, three fucking months…."We both moaned out as our now very hard cocks rubbed together, creating a delicious friction that we had been denied for so long.

"G-Grimm, just do it, please I-I can't wait for it." I moaned out and quickly turned around so my ass was facing him and I rubbed myself along him causing us both to shake in anticipation.

"F-F-Fuck…."Dear god Grimmjow was panting like a fucking animal and it only made me want him more. I shuddered and then moaned as I felt one slick finger enter me.

"W-What are you usin-Ahh!"I could barely finish my sentence because he was already pushing in the second digit and fuck did it ever sting like a bitch.

"Fuck Ichi, relax..."Grimmjow's deep voice growled out and I moaned as he ran a rough hand up my back and into my long locks, gently tugging and capturing my lips as I turned to face him. I forced my body to relax, allowing him to slip in a third finger and I cried out as he struck my prostate, clawing wildly at the glass wall of the shower.

"F-Fuuuuccckk Grimm! N-Now!"I moaned out and I listened to him curse, quickly positioning him self and in on steady thrust he was fully sheathed.

"FUCK!"I cried out as I arched my back, stars and tears blinded my vision; he had struck my prostate dead on.

"Sooo fuckin' tight!"Grimmjow hissed out as fingers dug into my hips to steady him self so he didn't go on a rampant ass fucking spree.

"Nnnahh move Grimm!"I commanded, his hips snapped forward and I threw my head back in a silent scream.

Every thrust, stroke, touch, pant, scratch was driving me to the brink of insanity; I was amazed that I hadn't came the moment he entered me. Grimmjow was pounding into me like a mad man and I fucking loved it!

"M-More please mor-mmm!"My ears rang as Grimmjow growled out, lifting my left leg as his other hand dug into my right hip, slamming into my prostate over and over, causing my vision to go from the ecstasy of it all.

"I-I-Ichi, f-fuck!"

"C-Cum, Grimm!"I cried out as white consumed my vision, blanketing me in a warm flush as I panted out, tongue hanging loose like I had just ran a marathon.

"ICHIGO!"Grimmjow growled out my name as he came deep inside me causing me to shudder as the warm fluid filled me up.

I finally had my legs give out allowing me to crumple onto my knees as I brought Grimmjow down with me. We laid panting, our high pulling us into each others arms, _damn that was, fuck…_

"Grimm."My voice croaked out and I had to clear my throat to get it back, apparently all the screaming had done in my voice.

"Mmm, common lets clean up."He murmured into my ear as he slipped me in between his legs and I leaned against him, letting my body relax as he began to wash my hair for me, a small smile painting onto my features.

"So nice,"

"You've got so much hair now, trying for a new rock star look are we?"He chuckled out softly as he rinsed my hair and I let out a low snort.

"Ya that's exactly it, fuck no I don't want it this damn long what am I Renji?"I felt Grimmjow shake against me as he burst out laughing.

"Oh well fare enough, we'll leave the long hair to Red."

After a good scrub down in the shower we dragged our selves out of the shower, Grimmjow helping my dry myself off. _Fuckin ridiculous I was already this sore and stiff. _We went and got changed into comfy sweats and then headed out, reheated our dinner and then pilled onto the couch and stuffed our faces. After we finished I collected the garbage and tossed it.

I back went over to Grimm and grabbed his hand and pulled him and I watched him cock a questioning brow at me but I just smirked and gave him another tug until he took the hint and followed me into the bed room. I quickly climbed into the bed and shifted till I was under the covers and I watched him do the same.

"Awww Ichi, you haven't changed one bit, you still love your cuddle time."Grimmjow teased and I gave him a hard punch to the chest.

"Why the fuck would I have changed asshole, I should be worrying about you changing."I mumbled and I caught myself on my words and let out a sigh.

"Why the hell would I have changed?"He asked with a cocked brow and I just shook my head.

"Oh I dunno maybe because this was only supposed to be a three month thing, I never expected you to stay…."My voice trailed off to a low whisper as I got to the end and I turned my head but it did no good as Grimmjow just snatched me back by my chin.

"You where the one running Ichi not me, I've been walking in this relationship with both feet dunked in where you've barely had a leg dipped in."

"That's not true!"My brown eyes snapped to his and I watched his surprised eyes grow confused. _  
_  
"M-Maybe in the beginning but do you really think all that shit I have done for you, cook, clean, cuddle, introduce you to my friends an family, do you honestly think I've ever done that with anyone before?"I found my voice shouting and honestly I didn't know why I was shouting, maybe it was because I thought I needed to get my point across.

"Fuck, I could barely find someone to hold my interest let alone think about a relationship with them. I've never loved any one in my entire life, not high school, college, no one ever interested me the way you do, we've only known each other such little time and yet I feel like I've known you forever and if the truth where known, if you where to leave-"I stopped myself before I could go on but Grimmjow's hand came up to cup my face as his blue eyes pierced into me.

"If I where to leave what Ichi?"

"I-I don't want you to leave…."I mumbled more to myself then him and I watched from the corner of my eye as a large grin broke across his face.

"So tell me what does that mean exactly?"He purred and I felt myself shiver.

"I dunno, your sort of fun to have around I guess."I announced jokingly and I listened to him burst out laughing causing me to join in.

"Oh shit thanks Ichi, your not to bad your self but I have to admit this you is definitely better then coma you, more conversation and all."He explained as he wrapped his arms around me, effectively trapping me to his chest but I didn't mind, I just snuggled in closer and inhaled his deep rich scent that had me humming in pleasure.

"I missed this."

"Me to Ichi."He said with a soft kiss to the top of my head as my eyes drifted closed, sweet dreams taking over my mind.

**XXX**

My eye's cracked open to reveal the harsh sunrays that pooled over my body, sparkling against the silk of the sheets that where splayed across my mid section. Ichigo was cuddled into my chest, softly snoring away as sunlight danced along his hair, causing the normally invisible shades of red to be highlighted in the soft strands. I watched as his soft black eyelashes fluttered away gently across his skin as he dreamed and I brought my hand up to brush along the soft tan skin of his cheek and I couldn't help but smile as he sighed contently into my touch.

The pleasant silence was short lived as I as the soft buzz of Ichigo's cell phone began to go off; of course I chose to ignore the stupid ass thing. At least that was until I heard a knock at the front door, effectively causing me to curse who ever was at the fucking door at, _eight in the fucking morning on a Saturday, is this person looking to die? _

As softly as I could, I shift Ichigo so he was now lying on the bed and I laughed when he grumbled angrily and rubbed his face into the pillow. My attitude quickly changed though as I got up, pulled up my sweat pants and headed for the door, _this bastard better be fucking dieing because I swear if it's a girl guide I'm grabbing my gun. _

"What?"I growled out as I swung the door open and I instantly cursed out every single damn person up there in that holy vast of blue sky that has it out for me. _Why the fuck is Ogichi doing standing at my front door? He should be on tour!_

"What in gods fuckin name are you doing standing at my front door at eight in the morning on a Sunday?"I growled out and I watched as golden eyes shone with amusement as he eyed my appearance.

"Aww calm down kitty cat I was told that Ichi woke up and from the looks of it he has."Shiro cackled out as he grinned manically at me and I could feel my annoyance grow.

"First off are ya really lookin for a punch to the face this early in the morning Ogichi? Don't fuckin call me that shit!"

"Hmmm first off kitty last time I checked this wasn't _your_ front door it was Ichi's, secondly you would never hit dis pwetty ol' face would ja'?"My eye twitched as I listened to his baby talk and his stupid laugh and I felt my fist clench but my anger was over ridden when a sleepy voice drifted to my ears.

"Grimm? What who are you yelling at?"

"No one important go ba-"

"Maa Ichi your awake!" I was caught off guard as a strong pale hand pushed me out of the way causing me to stumble back into the wall with a loud 'oomph'.

"I was so worried ya'd never wake up!"Shiro all but cried out as he wrapped pale arms around _my_ Ichi's naked shoulders and it took all my strength to suppress the growl that was building up in my throat.

"U-Uh yeah Shiro, I'm all good now and thanks for coming to see me."Ichigo announced with a soft smile causing me to slam the door, making both men jump at the loud bang.

"So you not only wake me up early but you grope my boyfriend up to boot, your testing my patients whitey."

"Ichi he's so grouchy, why is he still here? It's been three months hasn't it, kick 'im out already!"Shiro whined and this time I did growl.

"For your damn information me and Ichigo are actually dating, something you where never able ta do with him now if yer done get yer flat albino ass out so we can relax in peace!"The only words that seemed to make its way to his dumbass brain was the one about his ass because he was now pouting as he gazed back at his ass. _Okay that's fucking it!_

"Ichigo, if you don't get him out of here in about five seconds he's going out the fucking window!"I barked out and I watched as Ichigo's eyes went wide and he all but scrambled to push Shiro towards the door.

"One….Two…."

"Okay Shiro I don't know what your doing right now but you need to leave, call me later I'm sure were all going to be goi-"

"FOUR!"

"JUST CALL ME LATER!"With that Ichigo shut the door as fast as he could and slowly turned to face me, scowl firmly set in place but it didn't last long as I saw he lip tremble and then he burst out laughing, I could also hear a certain annoying ass albino cackling as he walked away, _fuckin Shiro._

"What's so funny?"I grumbled as I crossed my arms over my chest, my eyes burning holes into Ichigo's form as he laughed.

"I-I'm sorry I know your not a morning person but shit, for a second there I thought you where going to murder Shiro."

"Trust me I was thinking about it."I let out a long sigh as my arms dangled to my sides and then brought my hand up as I let out a long yawn.

"Aww is my cat still tired?"I grinned at my old nickname and nodded as I walked over and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, nuzzling into his hair and breathing in the smell of strawberries and coconuts.

"Mmm, bastard woke me up."

"Aww poor baby, I think the sun might have had a little to do with that too."Ichigo's tone was laced with playfulness and if I had more energy I would probably retort to that but at the moment I was to fucking tired, all the shitty sleeps over the past three months where finally catching up to me.

"Come back to bed, Ichi."I mumbled into his hair and I listened to him chuckle.

"Are you going to be like this all day? You're so whiny, it's really weird."

"I'm not fucking whiney, I haven't exactly had the best sleep for the past couple months…..It's become something that I don't really like to comment on, I'm either a complete asshole or grouchy, and you can ask Renji and Nnoitra how fun that's been to have around later."My words had a tad bit of bite to them causing Ichigo to move his head so he was looking at me, a lop sided smirk pulling at his lips.

"Common grumpy lets get you to bed."

"Grumpy, what the fuck is with all these stupid ass nicknames, what the hell am I a fucking two year old?"

"Shh lets just go to sleep Grimm, I'm still pretty tired too."He announced as he pulled the curtains closed to hide the sun and I let out another large yawn as he climbed back into be, snuggling up to me and once again I was content as I drifted off into a peaceful sleep with my berry.

**A/N: Wow, so Grimm was sooo moody in this lol but I think it's understandable, for the past three months he's been waiting for his berry to wake up, your moods are bound to be all over the place.**

Okay so if you think things are good now, well there anything but! But of course ya have to get the ball rolling if you want the real drama to begin, Ichigo's never loved any one before and Grimmjow's into even deeper then he thinks, that's bound to start some drama! *Insert drama here* lol

O~O wow okay so this stories becoming a lot longer then I intended to be but w/e I know you guys really like this story lol so I'll keep it going, I'm just so happy Ichi's awake now *Wipes sweat off brow*

Please review! :D

XoXoXo-Caitie


	13. Las Vegas anyone?

**A/N: Okay so firstly I wanna ask have you guys seen the new bleach episode with the new opening? Total fail right there, I mean half of its like….Nothing, no one pops up till like 20 secs in, I hate that opening and I didn't really like the song either… lol only good thing was Ichi's new sexy look at the end of it but then the outro was nice because Grimmys in it XD *Hugs Grimmjow* …Another thing, do ya ever think Bleach repeats just a bit too much of the previous episodes?I mean fuck…a good 15mins of the new episode we've already seen -_-… *Le Sigh***

Anyway there's my rant for the day lol Hope you like the chappy!

Grimmjow: Please Review or else she'll never stop hugging me….

Warnings: Smut….Apparently SAV didn't get it out of my system lmao 

"Let's see, sunglasses, sun block, towels, wallet, camera and clothes all check." I watched as Ichigo spoke to himself as he checked off all the things we needed for our week long trip.

It had been a month since Ichigo had woken from his coma and last week his dad had suggested that we all take a little vacation after all the hard work the guys have been putting into the band, that and the guys never really got there grad trip. At first Ichigo had protested that they shouldn't be going on trips right now and that they had already lost three months because of Ichigo's coma but the moment he saw the death glares from all the guys he shut up and announced that they _should_ in fact go and relax. 

"Food?"I mumbled through a mouth full of last night's home made pizza, listening to Ichigo chuckle as he scratched the items off his list.

"We don't need food Grimm, where taking my dads jet remember?"He asked as he turned his excited brown eyes on to me, soft smile on his lips and I swallowed the last bit of chewed pizza thickly and nodded. _Damn I will never get used to that smile._

"Well where not the only ones who are gonna be there, _god,_ whose all coming again?"He asked as he wrapped his arms around me and leaned up and placed as small kiss on my lips, causing my heart to do summersaults.

"U-Uh… Shit….All of the guys?"My mind went blank as I stared at Ichigo's plump lips as I licked my own and I watched as those smooth pink lips turned up into a smile.

"Whatcha thinkin about Grimm?"Ichigo's eye's gleamed with mischief as he lifted my chin a tad to shift my line of sight and I grinned at him.

"How badly I wanna kiss you."

"Then kiss me."His husky voice whispered as he leaned in till our noses where touching and I moaned as our lips connected, soft, sweet, warm and moist all fluttered my senses and I slid my hands down his sides till I found my destination.

Ichigo let out a soft squeak as I roughly grabbed his ass and pulled him into me, effectively rubbing my growing arousal against his and I felt him shiver as his fingers toyed with the fine hairs at the nape of my neck.

"Mmm, we need to finish up."Ichigo mumbled against my lips and I let out a throaty chuckle.

"Mhmm, that we do."My hands slipped into his sweat pants and down the cheeks of his butt and listened to him moan as I pressed against his sensitive entrance.

"Ah-ha…M-Maybe just a quickie?"Ichigo mumbled and a feral grin broke onto my face, _he was just too easy!_

Since Ichigo had woken up the two main things that we had been doing was working and fucking. Ever single moment we had together we where found moaning each others names and I for one was in fucking heaven. We were in the peak of our relationship that every couple goes through, where its mad sex twenty four fucking seven, the only thing is I don't think I could ever get tired of sex with Ichigo, there's so much more to it then just sex, there's passion, heat and so many emotions that pool out when we have sex that half of the time it could almost be classified as love making rather then just a quick fuck.

"Bend over strawberry."I commanded as I gave him a slight peck on his neck and I watched as he turned so he was facing the king size bed, pushing his ass in my direction and giving it a playful wiggle.

"Come and get me blueberry."I gave his ass a playful slap after I pulled down his pants causing him to yelp and then push his butt into me for more.

"Oh ya like that Ichi?"He moaned as I gave him another hard smack and then ran a rough palm over the now scarlet cheek. I quickly grabbed the lube off the nightstand and popped the cap, pouring a generous amount on my digits and gently teasing his hole till I inserted the first finger.

"Mmm Grimm, so good."

"You know it's amazing, your ass is as tight as a damn virgin. I'm trying to figure out how that's even possible considering our daily exercises."Ichigo turned a flush face to me as I spoke and I watched as he pushed back on my finger asking for more.

"That's a good question, considering your monstrous coc-ah!"_Found it~! _My mind sung out as I watched my boyfriend fist the sheets as I inserted the third finger, making sure me was nicely prepped.

I couldn't help but laugh as Ichigo let out a small whimper when I removed my fingers but he eyes grew hungry as he watched me lube myself up and place at his entrance.

I leaned down and whispered to him, "How do you want it?"

"Mmm, fuck me hard."He murmured as he bit into his lip, waiting for me to start.

Ichigo's eyes flashed up to mine and anticipation and I grinned as I slammed into him to the hilt, striking his prostate dead on and his eyes went wide, back arching off the bed as I did so.

"Fuck!"

"Mmm, so fucking tight!"I hummed happily as I waited for him to adjust, the smooth heat pulsating around me and I felt a small trickle of sweat drip down my forehead as I struggled to wait. I let out a low breath as I felt Ichigo move and I snickered as he let out a small whine.

"M-Move already!"

"As you wish."My hands gripped his hips as I pulled almost completely out then snapping my hips forward.

"Ahh yes!"Ichigo cried out as I began to pound into his delicious hit, causing him to be shoved into the bed. I moaned out as I watched him claw at the silk sheets for a grip and I reached out, grabbing both of his arms and pulling them behind him to use as leverage as I fucked him into the bed.

"G-Grimmmm."

"Yes berry?"I grunted out in an amused tone and l watched as he let his head hang low as he moaned.

"M-More, fu-fuck, harder!"

My eyes rolled back as Ichigo clenched down around me, urging me to speed up and I let out a low growl as I went full throttle, slamming into his poor abused hole with every ambition of making him see stars.

"Y-Y-YES!"He cried out as I repeatedly struck his prostate and I gritted my teeth as I found myself reaching my limit.

"F-Fuck….Gonna cum…"

"C-Cum, cum Grimm!"He cried out as I bit down into his shoulder, muffling my growl as I road out my harsh orgasm and I felt his muscles tighten as he came, moaning my name into the bed sheets.

"Mmm Grimm."Ichigo moaned as I bent down to kiss him, our tongues playing lazily with each other. I brought him around so he was facing me and I pulled him up as I climbed on top of him, trailing small butterfly kisses down his jaw and along his collar bone, letting my tongue trail as I began to gently suck on his pulse point.

"M-More?"He whispered and gasped as I bit down onto his pulse point.

"W-Were going to be-Ngghh Grimm."A low moan slipping from his throat as our newly formed arousals rubbed together.

It was like this every time to, we could never go just once. We had to get at least two or three rounds in until we were satisfied and god help the person if they interrupted because there would be hell to pay, sadly Renji was the one to find that out.

I watched as Ichigo's eyes rolled shut and then shuttered as I entered him for a second time and I quickly turned to check the time on the night stand.

_9:04, well that means we still have at least a whole half hour till we have to meet the guys and that's good enough for me!_

**XXX**

"So you guys finally decided to show up huh? Any longer and we would have left with out you!"Renji bellowed as me and Grimmjow stepped out of the car.

"Shut it red where not that late it's only….Oh…"Grimmjow's words faded away as he pulled out his cell phone to read the time, _11:09, ya where not late at all idiot._

I rolled my eyes as I stepped up to the others, Nnoitra, Ulquorria and Stark stood along with Toshiro, Hisagi and Renji and I couldn't help the slight sigh that escaped.

_It's either going to be complete hell hanging with these guys for a week or completely awesome, please, please be awesome!_

"Well now that where all here can we head out, I'm fuckin tired of standing around waitin' fer Grimm ta finish doin' the berry."Nnoitra said with a loud yawn and I snapped my eyes towards the lanky pirate.

"At least I get some."Me and Grimmjow both declared in unison causing everyone except Nnoitra to burst out laughing.

"Oi, I get lots thank ya very much Shinji's qui-"

"Ahh la la la la la! I don't want to hear it!"I chanted out as I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the plane causing Grimmjow to snort.

As we got on the plane I made my way to the pilot to let him know we where all here and that he could take off when ever he felt like now. I slowly made my way back over to my seat, trying my best not to show the slight limp. Sadly it failed as I over heard the loud snort from Renji.

"What?"I deeply cursed myself for not ignoring my idiot cousin and continuing on my way when I watched a large grin split onto his face.

"Don't, it's too early."Renji's mouth quickly snapped shut which turned into a full out pout as he turned to Hisagi who was currently flipping through a guitar magazine.

"But-"

"No buts Ren, seriously we got the whole week for you guys to be at each others throats but right now would you just enjoy the flight please."Hisagi wasn't asking him to enjoy the flight, he was _telling _him to enjoy the flight. Of course Renji listened and chose to begin peaking at the magazine with his boyfriend instead of harassing me.

As I sat next to Grimmjow I took notice that a few isle up Toshiro and Ulquiorra where whispering back and forth to each other, Tosh wore a soft blush on his face as Ulquiorra let out a soft chuckle and I couldn't help my grin. I brought my elbow up and nudged Grimm and he turned to me in confusion and I just laughed and pointed to the two love birds.

"Aww aren't they just so cute."Grimmjow snickered and it's when the thought finally struck me.

"Do you realize that if that's the case, then that leaves poor Stark with Nnoitra!"I announced with wide horrified eyes as I turned to the two men and I watched as Starks eyes cracked open and a worried look grew over him and he leaned over to me.

"Please don't leave me."I couldn't help but laugh but when Stark's pleading gaze landed on mine I felt my heart clench.

"Ahh don't worry we won-"

"Screw off ya damn mutt, your not dragging Ichigo in with yer damn puppy dog eyes deal, we won't leave alone with him…..Fer to long that is."Grimmjow announced and I watched as Stark sighed dejectedly and leaned back into his seat and went back to sleep just as the loud pirate reentered the room.

"Why the fuck is every one so damn quiet?"Nnoitra's loud voice boomed and I shot him a hard glare.

"It's called relaxing Nnoitra, you should try it sometime."Ulquiorra's low voice spoke before I had the chance and I watched as Nnoitra sent a dark one eyed glare to his pale friend.

"Don't tell me that's what all you fuckers are gonna be doin when we get to….Where tha fuck are we goin again?"

"Las Vegas."All of us said and I watched as Nnoitra's single violet eye lit up as a face splitting grin began to eat his face.

"Have fun with the language barrier Nnoi."Stark mumbled and I watched as Nnoitra's smile faltered sending me into a large fit of laughter.

"Did you forget that Las Vegas in America?"I asked well I wiped away my tears and he shot me a harsh glare.

"Shut the fuck up strawberry at least I don't have a permanent limp."He sneered and I just snorted.

"Ya and the last time I checked Shin was walkin pretty well himself so what does that say about Nnoi junior huh?"

"Why ya-"

"Enough! Seriously are we going on this trip to relax and enjoy ourselves or to bitch and fight the entire time? Because if its bitch and fight then I'm leaving!"Toshiro's deep voice snapped causing both me and Nnoitra to shut up. Toshiro might be small but when he was angry he was a force to be reckoned with, not to mention that deep ass voice was commanding as hell, reminded me of a father.

"Calm down Tosh we'll be good we promise right Nnoi?"I asked in a sickly sweet voice and I watched as Nnoitra turned to me with a large ass grin in place.

"Damn fuckin right _Ichi_."And with that everyone seemed to settle down into there seats, no one really doing anything, just relaxing as the plane took off. _Thank fucking god!_

**XXX**

After one long ass flight, about twenty heavy make out sessions in the back with Ichi later, we had finally made it to Las Vegas and we where all itching to get off that fucking plane and get to the hotel. When we got all our bags and headed out there were two cars waiting for us, _fucking convenient as hell._

"Oh man it's so nice to be off that damn plane."I announced as I let out a long ass stretch before getting into the car, _damn it was fuckin hot._

"It's so damn hot!"Nnoitra called out and I had to stifle a laugh, I would never like to admit that I was on the same wave length as Nnoitra but he was right, it was hot as hell here.

"Get used to it."Ichigo called and I watched as my boyfriend and best friend began bickering once again and I couldn't suppress my eye roll.

"Oi! Shut the fuck up and get in the car!"Renji bellowed causing both Nnoi and Ichi to react.

"Shut it pineapple!"This sent everyone but said pineapple into laughter, _ahhh poor Renji, buddy gets it every time I swear!_

A fifteen minute car ride later we where finally standing in front of the MGM Grand Hotel. Apparently this was Ichi's and the guy's favorite hotel to stay at when they came here, when I asked him when he had been here he had just chuckled and told me he'd tell me later.

"Ah Ichi! It's such a pleasure to see you again, how's your dad doing these days?"The blonde haired woman asked and she spoke so damn fast I almost didn't understand her but Ichigo caught it just fine and spoke back to her in impeccable English.

"Same to you Jessica and my old mans doing just fine, thanks for asking. How's your sister doing, she still working at the club?"

"Oh yes still at the club, it's funny we were just talking about you boys yesterday, wondering when the four trouble makers would be coming back for there annual visit."The bubbly blonde announced and I almost got chills with how perky she was but Ichigo just grinned even broader and just laughed.

"Well considerin buddy over here was in a coma for three months Jess, I think were entitled to a lil vacay."Renji explained with a slap to my boyfriends back and I watched as the girls eyes went wide in horror.

"Oh my god Ichigo are you okay?"

"Oh ya I'm fine don't worry your pretty lil head about it, I look good don't I?"Ichigo's said with a flirty smile and I felt my mouth drop, was Ichigo flirting_…._With a_ woman?  
_

"Oh you definitely do, I have to say I like the spiky look, it suits you."The blonde flirted right back as she ran a hand through his orange spikes and I think my eyes dropped from my head at that point, I couldn't even be pissed because I was in too much shock.

"So I'm assuming you're here for pleasure as usual boys, but please tell me who these four are?"She asked as she eyed each of us.

"That's Stark, Cif, Nnoi and this is Grimmjow, my boyfriend."I couldn't help but smirk as I watched the girl's eyes went wide at his announcement.

"Wow….Your…Ichi are you sure? What did that coma do to you?"My brows furrowed and soon turned into a glare and I listened to everybody but Nnoitra laugh, only because he didn't understand what the fuck the girl was saying and I could hear him bitching and asking what the fuck he missed.

"Oi woman, what the hell?"

"Hmm I'm surprised Ichigo, usually you don't bring men here unless it's for a one time thing."I almost growled as the blonde ignored me, instead I choose to bore holes into her head which she didn't seem to take any thoughts to, which only pissed me off more.

"He's special."Ichigo announced as he gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and I saw the girls eyes lit up like a fuckin Christmas tree.

"Awww I'm so happy that ya found someone Ichi and I'm glad you feel all better."I watched as the girls bright blue eyes shot to mine and I cocked a brow at her when she pointed her finger at me and I fought the urge the slap it away.

"You better take good care of him Blue and Renji, ya better be watchin out for your cousin you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am!"Renji announced with a salute and she turned around and grabbed five key cards and handed them to Ichigo but not before she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Make sure to make it to at least one of our shows kay? I'd love for you to sing for me again Ichi."She said with a slight wink and Ichigo just gave her a little smirk as he took my hand and walked away.

_Okay so who the fuck was that chick?_

"Can you please explain to me who the fuck that chick was?"I finally asked as we entered our sweet, all the guys where staying together in groups of two except for Nnoitra and Stark who refused to room together and I don't really blame Stark on that one.

"That was Jessica, me and the guys have known her since we where eighteen when we first came here with my dad. Her sister was our age when we first came here and she made us up some fake I.D's so we could drink and from then on we've been good friends. We always chill with them when we come down, her sister works at the strip club so we usually go down to see her perform and drink."Okay so I understood everything up to the point of Ichigo watching a woman strip.

"Don't look at me like that, just because I'm a little freaky with women and I'm gay doesn't mean I can't see the beauty in the woman form besides, Jess and Scar are different."

"Could ya explain?"I announced and I watched him sigh and run a hand through his messy spikes, _I kind of missed the long hair._

"When I first met them they weren't all touchy and shit, they new me and the guys where gay the moment we walked in and where totally cool with us and as for the striping, well we go down to support her."Brown eyes roamed around the room as he explained and I watched as he went over to the balcony and stepped outside. It was around five at night so it was still light out but either way the view was amazing. I followed Ichigo outside and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my chin on the top of hi head.

"Fine, I get it now but can I ask one thing of you?"I asked gazing out at the city bellow as I felt him nod.

"Can we spend tonight just you and me?"I whispered into his ear and I felt him shiver as my breath ghosted over him.

"We can do whatever you want."His voice came out low and breathy and I groaned as I bent down and placed a kiss on his neck.

"Anything I want?"I asked as teased his pulse point with the tip of my tongue and I almost thought I heard him say please but it was masked by a soft mewl as I bit down onto his nick.

"Y-Yes."

"I want-"My words were cut off as Ichigo's ringtone sang out, playing out a guitar solo strung and my mind was left trying to place the tune until Ichigo sighed and flipped his phone out.

"Hey."I couldn't help the pout the sprung to my face when Ichigo leaned in, gave me a small kiss with an apologetic look as he mouthed the word dad.

"Ya I know I listened to the track before I left, it sounded better this time around so I want to keep it."

I listened as Ichigo mumbled on with his dad as I yawned and stretched out onto the bed, thinking up ideas for me and Ichigo to do tonight.

_Well knowing the guys they'll be hell bent on going out and partying tomorrow so maybe we should just go out to dinner and then come back here, have sex a couple hundred times and then relax._

I soon found myself smiling at my own thoughts and I caught Ichigo giving me a confused glance as he eyed me smiling like an idiot but I just laughed.

"Ya, go ahead an try out the bass mix but I don't want to make any final decisions yet, so is that all?"I watched as Ichigo brought up his fingers to his head in a mock gun and shot himself, causing me to bark out a laugh but I cut it short when I heard a loud bang on the door.

A scowl formed on my face at the thought of who it might be, _most likely Nnoitra coming to bitch about how every thing is all backwards in America. _But when I opened the door my eyes went wide in shock.

"Hiya kitty cat, where's my berry?"

"Shiro?"Both mine and Ichi's voice boomed out at the sight of him and I watched as a huge feral grin split across his face.

"Hey there strawberry, long time no talk pretty boy."He purred out as he entered the room to my complete shock.

"W-What the fu-"Ichigo stammered out and I watched as recognition crossed his face.

"What a coincidence that ya'd end up vacationin where I'm on tour, didja miss me that much?"Shiro asked as he leaned into Ichigo till there noses where touching and I watched as Ichigo gulped as a soft blush grew across his face but personally I was to focused on checking out the albino to notice.

His hair had grown to his shoulders and into a white shag and he was wearing skin tight leather pants that made his ass look like a sin itself, _no wonder he was a model._ A tight red shirt hugged his well built torso; it looked like it had gotten into a little fight with a cat leaving parts cleanly torn up, revealing his creamy white skin. Finally he finished the look with a pair of black boots that buckled up and a black collar that had small little spikes on it.

"Like whatcha see kitty?"The albinos smooth voice snapped me out of my stupor and I just glared at him.

"Get the hell out."I announced and I watched as the already large grin grew more.

"Make me."He whispered into my ear and I pushed his shoulder, causing him to stumble back into Ichigo and making them fall onto the bed.

"S-Shiro, get off."Ichigo mumbled and I could see that Ichigo's face was bright red, _what the fuck._

"Mmm Ichi, this brings back memories." _Okay that's it._

"Get the fuck out or I'm gonna toss your sorr-"My eyes went wide as pale lips locked onto mine, a long tongue slipping into my slack mouth, the taste of butterscotch attacking my taste buds. My body and mind was in so much shock I didn't even have time to react.

"Mmm the big blue kitty has a pretty nice taste."Golden eyes had a darkened tone to them as his teeth gave my bottom lip a nice nip before walking away.

"Well this was fun boys but I got a concert ta do, see ya tomorrow Ichi."I watched, completely stunned as Shiro walked away and not before turning around and giving me one last look over and then blowing me a fucking kiss as he walked out the door.

".Fuck."Was all I could mutter as both me and Ichigo started at the now closed door.

This was gonna be a long trip.

**A/N: Yay! New chappy *does happy dance* Ahhh I love Shiro, he's just too much fun :P Can't wait to see what trouble he's gonna cause for the two *evil laugh***

Aren't cha excited for the next few chappys? ^^ A whole week in Vegas, well its definitely going to be interesting! :D!

XoXoXo-Caitie 


	14. Jail birds

**A/N: Soo It's been a while, ne? I hope ya guys don't hate me lol! **

**Oh and huge thank you to Tiana Misoro for editing this for me, because of you I can now go to sleep in peace and have sweet dreams about Grimmjow being a priest *goes into day dream***

**Anyway please review and hope you enjoy! I promise there will be more to come but for now, *passes out on keyboard***

**Warnings: Smut, you guys have waited so damn long you deserve it hope ya like =D Oh and a lil racism. =O! **

"Did I mention how much I hate you? All of you for that fucking matter." I voiced in a rather menacing growl, and I watched as Ichigo bit his lip to keep the stupid giggles from bubbling up once again.

"Babe no you don't your jus-"

"No don't fuckin' say I don't, because I very much do Strawberry!" I bit out, cutting him off effectively, and I watched as he winced at my tone.

"Look it'll be fine, I mean all we need to do is-"

"We're in fuckin jail, in a foreign country! How the fuck is this going to be fine?" I shouted as I ran my hands through my hair angrily.

"Oi, don't act like I was the only fuckin' one who got us into this shit! If it wasn't for Nnoitra punching that damn cop, we wouldn't be in here!"

"You started it all!" I watched him roll his eyes, and I had to suppress myself from smacking him stupid.

"You've done nothing but fuck up the past two days, and it's only been two fucking days since we got here! Don't try to blame this shit on anybody else because the fact of the matter is, once you start everybody seems to fuckin join in!"

"Don't you dare fucking blame me for other people's actions, because not once did I ask them to join in on the fucking brawl!" Brown eyes glared at me, and I opened my mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by him.

"And what the fuck do you mean I've been fucking up the past two days!" I couldn't help but laugh, which ended up coming out more condescending then I had planned, but I was just arrested for assaulting a police officer, along with about five other charges that I had already forgotten. Could you really blame me?

"Do I need to fucking remind you of your little stunt you pulled at the strip club?" I could hear our cell mates and friends groan around us, some because our screaming was most likely hurting their drunken brains, and others because they where fully sober, and just fucking sick and tired of our fighting, but once again I could really give two shits less what they thought.

_*Flash back of strip club*_

The club was packed to the fucking rafters with screaming men, and it was on the verge of splitting my ears open. It was probably the third club we had stepped foot into, and already I was starting to get worried, which was very unlike me. Usually I was fucking loose, and wanted to enjoy my time, but you see we had an extra fucking guest tonight. _Fuckin' Shirosaki._

My mind raged as I eyed the albino warily. Ever since he had pulled that fucking stunt in the hotel room, I had been trying to keep a nice distance away from him, but it seemed to be futile because everywhere we seemed to go, the fucking white haired bastard seemed to pop up, and sooner or later decided to ditch his band mates, and tag along for the fun ride, which left me in an anxious state as I watched him hand shot after shot to my already drunk boyfriend.

"Hey Ichi, maybe you should slow down, you're already draggin yer ass." I said as I came up beside him, quickly shoving the grinning demon out of the way.

"Hmm, oh no I'm fine babe trust me, and besides we're in fucking Vegas, live a little! What's got you so uptight?" He questioned with a curious, glossed over gaze, and I couldn't help but snort. _Well if you where fucking sober, then maybe you would realize that I'm too fucking scared to leave you alone with the damn bastard, god only knows what would happen if I let my guard down._

"Grimm are you listening to me?"

"Huh, sorry what?" My mind snapped back, trying to recall what the hell Ichigo had just said.

"Never mind. It wasn't important, but what is important, is that you need to dance with me. Right. Now." He purred out the last word, and I found my self grinning like a mad man as I was led to the crowded dance floor.

I watched my boyfriend's ass as his hips swayed from side to side in his black skinny jeans. My eyes traveled up his muscled back, taking in the thin material of his white tee shirt that seemed to become almost see through from the intense heat, showing off every curve and dip of his lithe form.

"Mmm Ichi." I murmured into his ear as I pulled his hips so his ass sat against me, our hips rolling to the beat, his back pressing into my chest as he brought his head to lay it down onto my shoulder, a faint smile curving onto his face.

"Grimm…" His voice was laced with lust as he spoke my name, our movements where lazy, hot, and oh so smooth as or bodies glued to one another on the dance floor. My breath hitched in my chest as he brought his arms up, running his hands up the back of my neck, and tangling long fingers into my hair.

"You feel so good." My breath fanned over his neck as I bent down to the tan column, my tongue darting out to lick along his pulse point. I found myself humming in pleasure as his fingers tugged on my blue strands, asking for more, and I was more then happy to comply. I quickly ran my teeth over the sensitive flesh, smirking when I felt the shiver run through Ichigo's body.

"A-Ah Grimm!" He moaned out, and I let my hand slip into his shirt to assault his nipples, as I bit down into his neck, not giving a shit about the other people around us, they where all haze in the background of my mind.

That was at least until I heard the surprisingly loud cat calls that effortlessly carried over the loud music, and my eyes snapped up to find a very drunk Pineapple, Shuuhei, and Toshiro standing with a very sober Cif and Stark. Where Nnoitra and Shiro was I had no fucking idea, and frankly didn't give a shit.

I gave them a feral smirk, and gladly flipped them all off, but was saddened to find my orange headed boyfriend breaking up the dance.

"The mood gone already?" I asked in a curious tone, and I watched as he smirked and shook his head.

"No, but the nights still young. We can fuck like rabbits later Grimm, for now let's go have fun with our friends."

About four drinks later for me, and about seven for Ichigo, I was left alone at the bar well him and Renji stumbled their drunk asses to the toilet for what was probably a much needed piss. I let out a long sigh as I felt the buzz in my brain begin to dim, and I quickly ordered another drink, making sure it was strong. I wasn't drunk yet, and wasn't planning on getting drunk, but that didn't mean I couldn't get happily buzzed right?

"Okay gents it's time to wined things down for the night, and you know what that means! It's time to see if any of ya got what it takes to shake yer ass off on that stage!" The deep voice boomed through the large speakers, and I smirked and swung around to view the stage. I_t should be interesting to see what poor sap was going to attempt to dance their sorry ass off._

"Oh it seems we have two takers! Let's give it up for Shiro and Ichigo!" My eyes nearly fell out of my head as I watched Shiro drag my drunken boyfriend on to the stage. Men where practically screaming like a bunch of ragging fan girls as the tune to the American song 'Hot stuff' by Donna Summers sang out.

"Oh dear god." Renji mumbled out as he watched his cousin begin to slowly sway to the beat, and I watched him shiver in disgust from the corner of his eye. _Hopefully for my sake and Renji's, their clothes stayed on._

Now I know what your thinking, why the fuck aren't you dragging your ass up onto that stage, and dragging his strawberry ass off that stage, and away from the fucking devil himself Grimmjow? Well, because I would most likely be thrown out faster then I could even process; that fucking bouncer looked like he meant business. Not that I wasn't currently thinking of saying fuck it and leaping up there and doing so, but I would much rather not be hurled out of a club on my first night of vacation.

I felt my eye twitch as I watched Shiro hook his thumbs into Ichigo's belt loops as they danced ass to crotch, a wide grin plastered on the albino's face as he whispered into Ichigo's ear. It almost looked like he was singing the lyrics, but I couldn't tell. Pale hands ran up Ichigo's shirt, hiking up the thin white material, allowing a nice length of tan abs to be exposed for all eyes to see, and my eyes widened when golden eyes flickered to mine and winked.

"What the fuck." I growled out, but it was soon diminished as heavy hooded brown eyes found mine, locking me with a heated gaze I was unable to pull away from. Both men smirked as they began to strip tease to the music, both in perfect sync with the other, and I suddenly found myself torn from being pissed off that he was doing this with Shiro, and suddenly extremely turned on at the fact of _both_ men's sudden actions.

"Fuck." I mumbled as I gazed at Ichigo. He slowly brought himself onto his knees, crawling across the stage, all the while keeping his eyes trained on me, and I felt my cock twitch from excitement. I loved it when he got that predatory look in his eyes, fuckin' gave me shivers.

As he sat up on his knees, Shiro came up behind him, and Ichigo grinned lazily up at him, his fingers finally hooking into the plane material, and sliding it up his torso painfully slow, causing the crowd to go wild.

"Fuck I can't watch this." Renji said, but it was no more then background sound as I watched Shiro yank off his black shirt to reveal smooth alabaster skin. My eyes traveled up his stomach, catching the enticing 'V' that dipped into his low waisted jeans. Suddenly, my thoughts where halted as I watched black nailed fingers slip into the button of my boyfriends pants, popping it open without a second thought, before raking his nails up Ichigo's chest. Shiro ground into him, his yellow gaze well trained on me, and I shivered as Ichigo bit his lip. The fucker was playing with us, and I was fucking enjoying it, god fucking dammit! The bastard was the devil reincarnated I swear!

When the song ended both men, well more or so Shiro seeing as he was the sober one, retrieved both clothing articles, and they left the stage to come back to the bar.

"Well this should be interesting." I mumbled as I shifted in my seat, suddenly it was just too hot in here, and my pants where now too tight.

"Fuck my life."

_*End of flash back*_

"Wow Grimmjow, don't even think about blaming that on me, considering I was drunk as hell and don't even remember it. Not to mention from what I hear, you actually enjoyed the show, so just get off it already." Ichigo hissed out, and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Of course I'm going to be turned on at the sight of my boyfriend stripping bu-"

"Can't you just get off of it already? I said I was sorry and that I didn't even remember doing it, why can't you just accept that, god go bitch at Shiro!" He was practically begging, and when I met those puppy dog eyes, I faltered completely.

"Fuck you two jus' shut up already!" Nnoitra called out from his spot on the bench in the corner, causing both me and Ichigo to turn to him.

"Shut the fuck up pirate boy!" Both of us announced well flipping him the bird.

"Oi fuck you both! We've been listening ta yer bitchin' at each other since ya fuckin' got the damn cuffs on, I'm fuckin' sick of it!" Nnoitra exclaimed as he made his way across the cell to stand in front of Ichigo, and I watched my boyfriend's glare only get harder.

"Fuck you twig! If it wasn't for you punching that damn cop we wouldn't be here!" 

"What the fuck did you just call me?" I let out a long groan when Nnoitra took another step foward, but before I could say anything Cif was there breaking the two up.

"Enough! This is the reason we got here in the first place, because you two couldn't keep your hands to yourselves, now sit down and stop acting like a bunch of idiots before you get us into even more trouble!" I watched as both twig boy and my boyfriend went and sat down on opposite sides of the long bench.

"Well that's not how I remember it." Ichigo muttered well he readjusted his clothes, or rather lack there off. Ichigo and Renji had wanted to go to this one club that was having a costume party; they said it would be fun.

Well ya it was fun until we ended up in jail in said fuckin' costumes like a bunch of fuckin' retards!

_*Flash back later that night*_

"Grimm you ready?"

"Ya, ya I'm good." I called out, and smirked as I eyed myself in the bathroom mirror one last time, _best fuckin' costume ever._

"So Ichi, ya think this is me?" I asked as I came out from the bathroom, and I had to bite my lip to keep from groaning at the sight before me. Ichigo was dressed as a fire fighter, minus the clunky jacket and shirt, he chose to wear just the pants, boots, and suspenders. My eyes traveled down the smooth planes of his chest, to the sharp V of his hip bones, and down the cream work pants that hung onto his hips nicely. My throat was suddenly very dry, and I found my self licking my lips at the delicious sight.

"Well I think this suits you a little too perfectly." I grinned as the sexy fire fighter came up, and wrapped his long arms around my waist pulling me close, our lips just barely touching.

"And why's that Ichi?" I thought my costume suited me quite well too; I was clad in tight leather pants that hung low on my hips, that where being held up by a spiked belt. I decided to forgo a shirt because it made the costume that much better, but wore a black jacket that had red buckles that looped over the arms, and came down the edge of the zipper, and had a high collar. The outfit was brought together with calf high black boots that buckled up, some black eyeliner, and a pair of black horns that sat atop my head. If you didn't guess I was playing the devil, like I said, it suited me well, right?

"Do I really need to explain why?" Amber eyes burned me with there lustful gaze, and I roughly sealed our lips together, causing him to gasp which was soon followed by a throaty moan when I squeezed his ass, pulling in till he was pressing into me, our growing arousals rubbing against each other.

Our tongues danced together, slowly tasting, and gliding over every inch of each other's mouths. Flavors mingling together as we played, our chests pressed together, and I moaned when Ichigo dragged blunt nails underneath my jacket, my back tingling at the sensation. A small string of saliva was left as we pulled away, panting as we tried to catch our breath.

"Wow." Ichigo moaned out, and I bent down to his neck, licking up along his pulse point, and relishing in the strong shiver that ran through him. I brought my hand up to pinch his right nipple, causing him to gasp and tilt his head back further, giving me more room to toy with, which I gladly took.

"Oh god, more, I want more Grimm." Ichigo's low voice caused my mind to sizzle, and I pulled back, only to moan when I felt him rub my clothed erection. The damn leather felt like a fucking prison, thankfully he was more then happy to free me from.

"Ichi." I growled out when he quickly flipped our positions, pushing me onto the bed. My eyes became heavy as I watched him straddle me. Fuck my skin felt like it was on fire, making me hiss when his cool fingers came to trace over the hard edges of my muscles.

Running my hands up Ichigo's back, I grunted out when he bent down to lick a smooth trail down my abdomen, flicking over my sensitive nipples, gently down, causing me to arch into the pleasant sensation. Tan fingers fisted into orange locks as he got lower, pushing him to his destination. He eyed me as his tongue flicked out, toying over the metal button of my leather pants.

White teeth hooked onto the leather strap, skillfully undoing the pants, and ever so slowly pulling the zipper down, making me moan as it ran over my now painful erection. Our eyes where glued to each other as he teased me, making my cock ache with anticipation.

I moaned out when I was finally released from my confines. Dark eyes raked over my length, and my eyes rolled back when his pink tongue dipped into the head, gathering up the small beads of precum that had begun to pool. It was pure torture as his lips closed over the tip of my cock, making me fist the sheets when he began to descend lower, his tongue wrapping around the base as he did so.

"Ichigo, don't fuckin' tease me if your gonna do it ju-" My speech was cut short when I was suddenly deep throated, a low rumble that could only be mistaken for a laugh vibrated up the base of my length, making me throw my head back and moan. The pleasure that coursed through my body had me clawing my hands into his hair, letting my body succumb to the heat that was beginning to build in my stomach. My breaths where coming in pants, and I screwed my eyes shut when teeth grazed over a prominent vein. His hand came up to cup my balls, slowly massaging them well his tongue worked its magic over my weeping erection.

"Mmm Grimm you taste so good, but I want you inside me." My eyes snapped open at those words, and I found Ichigo hovering over me, a slight smirk on his face as he closed the distance. Our lips met, and we both moaned as our members rubbed together, creating a delicious friction that had my head swimming with mental images of Ichigo's tight heat.

"Suck." I cocked an eyebrow at his words, but soon got the message when two digits where placed before me. Opening my mouth I allowed the tan fingers to dip inside. I watched Ichigo moan as I sucked on his fingers, lubing the digits to the best of my ability as I ran my tongue along them, before letting them go with a loud pop when I felt they where good.

I swallowed thickly as I watched my boyfriend bring his arm around; giving his entrance a nice prod before slipping the first finger in, and my dick throbbed at the throaty moan that was released.

"Ahhh fuucck!" Precum ran down his cock as he prepped himself, and I was on the verge of tearing the fucking blanket because the sight before me was just too much. Ichigo's tan chest heaved from his heavy breath, plump lips parted as a pink tongue peaked through. Dark, chocolate brown eyes watered from pleasure as he watched me, a slight sweat beginning to glisten on his taught muscles, and I felt my control snap when my name left his lips.

"Fuck!" His voice was ripped from his throat when I grabbed his hips, slamming him down on top of me, his fingers still buried deep inside of him, and I moaned as he slowly removed them. He lay flat across my chest, the sudden intrusion causing his body to give out, and I had to grit my teeth as I settled into the slick tight heat, my dick throbbing as I felt him convulse around me.

"G-Grimm!" Ichigo moaned out as I brought him up roughly, slamming him back down. My control had left the building, all I wanted to hear were those sweet moans being ripped from my boyfriend. More, more, more, I wanted so much more. I wanted him to cry out in pleasure as I pounded into his tight ass.

I listened to him gasp as I quickly switched our positions, lifting his legs so they sat along my shoulders, I gripped his hips and began my ride. Faster, harder, I slammed into him, making him moan out from my rough treatment.

"OH GOD YES!" I grinned like a cat that had just gotten his cream as I struck his prostate, his screams dripping off my body like liquid sin, sending me higher then ever. My hands gripped his hips with bruising strength, and I gazed into bleary brown eyes. He was completely lost in the act, his mouth hung slack as he screamed for more, sweat running down our bodies, and I bent down to claim his lips, swallowing his delicious cries. Our tongues battled together as our hips snapped in unison at a feverish speed. The heat was pooling inside me, crying out for release, and I faintly felt Ichigo clawing into my back, tearing my skin as he did so.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo's eyes rolled shut as he screamed my name, his orgasm rocking his body so hard that he trembled beneath me, his cum spraying our chest and hitting my chin. I growled out as the heat inside me exploded, white blinding my vision as I slammed into the hilt, filling my boyfriend.

"Ichigo!" My chest heaved with the effort as I called his name, muffling it against the smooth skin of his neck. Sending butterfly kisses along the soft flesh as the high soothed my body, the euphoric pleasure had me collapsing beside him, both of us gasping for breath as we gazed up at the white ceiling.

"Wow." Ichigo mumbled, and I let out a soft chuckle in response.

"Ya." Jesus, our immense vocabulary after sex was always amazing as per usual.

"My ass hurts." I couldn't help but burst out laughing at my boyfriend's sudden choice of pillow talk.

"Awe poor Berry. It's okay, I'm sure you'll feel better after we get a couple drinks into ya."

"Mmm I don't wanna go out, I would much rather stay here an-"

"Oi fuck bunnies! Get yer asses out here, we gotta go! I think ya woke the whole fuckin' hotel with your lil' session!" Renji's voice boomed through our door, and I watched as Ichigo's face lit up to the color of the redhead's hair, and I let out a bark of laughter.

"Apparently we got a little too loud, oh well, let's get goin' Ichi." He mumbled something about hating his cousin, and climbed off the bed, and slowly went over to the door before cracking it open.

"Oi, fuck you all! We'll fuckin' meet you there, I need a shower before I go anywhere. I'm sure you can make it there fine without us." With that he shut the door, and headed off to the bathroom. I grinned madly as the shower was started, and I headed into the room.

"Hey Ichi how about round two?"

After about an hour we finally made it to the club, our costumes back on, and Ichi was walking with a slight limp that had me grinning like a mad man, _a job well done I would say._

The place was completely packed with shit loads of every type of costume you could think of, from angels, cats, doctors, and even a fuckin' guy in a duck suit. How the fuck he can manage to wear that, and not pass out from heat exhaustion is beyond me, _fuckin' freaks…_

As we made our way through the crowd of bodies, I noticed a flash of bright red hair and grinned, _found them._

"Hey Red!" I called out, and I watched as the man dressed in a pirate get up turned to assess the man who just called out to him. A grin formed as he realized who it was, deep maroon eyes shone out beneath the black eyeliner that lined his eyes, red bangs falling over his face from underneath the leather pirate hat, not hiding the deep mirth that sparkled in his eyes.

"We were getting worried that you two where never gonna show, any longer and we were gonna call the hotel to get them to check on ya." Renji announced as he clapped me on the back, and I returned his grin.

"Naw we just took a little longer to get clean."

"Okay, well you guys discuss your wild throws of passion, me and Shuu are gonna grab a drink." With that the two were off. I made a small note that Shuuhei seemed to suit the army costume very well.

"Neh Blue, you're loosening up tonight whether you like it or not! I want to see your ass drunk!" Renji chided as he pulled me in the opposite direction of the bar, making me cock a brow at his actions.

_Didn't he say he wanted to get me drunk, bars that way idiot._ I thought as we came up to a waitress that was carrying a tray full of shot glasses that where filled with a bunch of different colored liquids.

Grabbing four, he handed me two, and gave me a large grin, "Cheers buddy."

With that we both threw back a shot, and my eyes widened as the purple liquid began to cool my throat, a sweet fruity flavor had me tingling, and I gladly tossed back the other one. This time I pursed my lips as the sour apple flavor attacked my taste buds, making me shake my head to lessen the attack.

"They're fun huh? All different flavors, effects, and all have a wicked punch after you've downed about five." Renji explained as he picked up a red shot, downing it like a pro. I followed suit, and after downing five shots each, we decided to take a trip outside to let the alcohol set to work, each pulling out a smoke, we set on our way.

When we came back in, we headed for the bar where I found Ichigo tilting his head back as he clutched his stomach, laughing along side the white haired demon that currently looked like he had just smelt something bad. I listened to Renji whistle out loudly as he assessed Shiro's appearance.

"Buddy looks hot as hell, times like this reminds me why he started out as a model." My eyes traveled over him, and all I could do was nod in agreement, _He did look hot as hell, which I could admit._

Shiro was wearing black pants that had buckles and chains hanging loosely off of the material that clung nicely to his long legs, a tight red shirt hung open with a large V, a red string criss-crossing over the large expanse of white chest, and hanging loosely at the sides. His hair was tossed into it's usual messy spikes, and his feet where clad in knee high leather boots that mirrored mine except higher, and the out fit was pulled together with a long, black, leather, trench coat that was decked out with spikes, buckles, and looked like Blade's fuckin' dream jacket.

My mind was left reeling with thoughts of what the albino was trying to portray until I came up, and he grinned at me, sharp fangs glinting off of the bright club lights, causing my eyes to go wide. The fangs looked one hundred percent real. Face to face the man became a lot more menacing with the sharp teeth, causing me to stifle a shiver. He really did fit the idea of a vampire quite well, it was almost scary.

"Hey." I stated numbly, and I watched him cock an eyebrow at me, and then smirk. The costume almost had me forgetting about the little stunt he pulled last night, _fucking prick, he really never gives up does he?_

"Hmm, well I'd say this look suits you quite well Grimmy." I cocked my brow at the use of the nickname, and I hear Renji snort well Ichigo rolled his eyes.

I grunted in response, refusing to talk to the albino bastard that was keeping up his fucking mind games, but the night soon consisted of us fighting over who got the orange head. Which was fucking ridiculous considering I was his boyfriend. Soon of course Ichigo got fed up with the whole ordeal, and ended up walking off with Toshiro and Nnoitra for a quick smoke. Apparently we were getting on his nerves, but the least he could do was tell the fucker to screw off. The asshole didn't know when to give up, and of course there was no way in hell I was going to let him win, he needed to know his place, which was some where very far, far away from Ichigo and me.

"Seriously Shiro you need to back the fuck off, I'm getting sick of this!" I growled out as I slammed my bottle onto the black bar. Gold eyes flickered to me, a small fire of mirth burning in their depths.

"And you need ta understand tha' I mean no harm Grimmy, not like I'm tryin' ta steal yer sweet berry away, but by no means do I intend on giving up with playin' with him jus' yet." If looks could kill, Shiro would have died about twenty times over by now. The fact that he was anything but intimidated by me only pissed me off more, and I finally stood up, tossing a couple bills down and walked out, intent of ridding myself of the damn cackling hyena.

When I came out, I found all my friends standing around having a laugh as a blushing Renji waved his arms in some weak attempt to defend himself from the ongoing teasing. I came up glancing at everyone's costumes, Toshiro was a werewolf, Cif was what I was assuming either a teacher or a nerd, Stark was a cowboy, and Nnotira, well he was the fucking best out of everybody. Every time I looked at him I couldn't help but grin. He had opted for a more creative costume, and found something that we all thought suited the overly tall man quite well. He was dressed up as Lurch from the 'Addams Family'. _Fucking amazing!_

"I gotta say that out of everybody's costumes, Nnoitra takes the fuckin' cake, suits ya so fuckin' well buddy!" I announced as I strode over to the group of men, hooking my arm around my berry's waist, and giving him a small kiss on his bare shoulder.

"Nah, I was thinking a tree would have been much more fitting." A large grin broke across Ichigo's face as he joked, and I watched a purple eye glare towards the orange head, and I had to roll my eyes. _Here we go._

"Oi Ichigo don't get him started he's drunk." But before my words could be taken seriously, Nnoitra was yanking Ichigo out of my grasp, giving him a rough shove to the side, causing Ichigo to stumble, but he quickly recovered himself.

"Common Berry ya wanna go, or ya already too spent from Grimmjow fuckin' ya into a permanent limp?" I watched Ichigo glare at the man, quickly flipping him off.

"Let's go pirate boy, or should I call ya twiggy? Man, so many fucking nicknames to choose from." Nnoitra was grinning like a mad man, and I watched as Ichigo easily side stepped Nnoitra's first swing, earning a grumble from the drunk.

"At least I'm not nicknamed after a fuckin' fruit Strawberry, suits ya quite well, ya fuckin' fruit in more ways than one."

"Oh and you're one to talk fairy boy." I cringed as the fist connected with Ichigo's mouth, causing me to cringe as he stumbled into the brick wall, back scrapping across the rough surface. Fuck, blood had been spilled, and now the shit began. Before I could grab Ichigo, he was back on his feet, and the two where nothing but fists. Now usually I wouldn't mind a rough fight between them because it never hurt anyone, and frankly the tension between the two had been building, they could use the chance to get it out, but not when one was drunk, and clearly looking for blood for being called fairy boy.

"Hey guys that's enough." I called out, and my eyes widened when Ichigo brought his leg up, into Nnoitra's side, causing him to stumble into a couple of passers-by.

"Yo what the fuck asshole!" The man hissed out in English, and roughly shoved Nnoitra off of him, causing him to go crashing into my boyfriend, both falling on to the ground with a hard thud.

"Yo fuck face, lay off it was an accident!" Renji called out, red eyes burning crimson as he began to approach the five men.

"What da fuck ya want ya fuckin' Jap!" My eyes went wide as the man shot off the racist slur and before I could even blink the man was down for the count, kissing the pavement. Apparently both Nnoitra and Ichigo had recovered with help from Hisagi and Toshiro, and both Ichigo and Renji had charged the man, fists connecting on either side of his face.

"You wanna try to say that again buddy!" _Oh shit, this was bad._

Within seconds men where at each other's throats, fists where flying, words where being cursed out, and blood was being shed. For a moment I stood blinking, completely dumb founded that within less than two minutes this had all transpired; it was like I had just entered the fucking twilight zone. Of course my mind was totally snapped free when I was kicked in the face.

"Who the fuck?" I spat out as blood pooled in my mouth, anger flared as some blonde haired prick swung at me. Apparently more had joined, whenever the fuck that had happened. I easily dodged it, and booted him in the shin, then decking him in the nose, a nice crack resounded, and I watched as blood gushed from the now broken nose.

"FUCK!" The man cried out, and I grinned as the man staggered back off of the curb, my eyes traveling to the car he was leaning against, a_ police cruiser._ My mind thought as I stared blankly at the car. __

Wait, if a police car was there then that means the cops are nearby too.

"I said break it up!" A deep male voice boomed over the loud grunts and curse words that filtered through the air. I quickly shook my head, and attempted to pull Ichigo off of the first asshole that had called him a Jap. But a hand quickly interfered, and reached out for my boyfriend. Not realizing who it was I growled out, grabbing the bastard's hand, and giving it a firm twist.

"Shit Grimm!" Ichigo stuttered out, and my eyes snapped to the man I had just assaulted, taking in the cream colored shirt, black slacks, and clear badge that sat at the side of his shirt, indicating his line of work.

_Well shit._

Was all I could think when I was effectively yanked away from my boyfriend, and slammed against the police cruiser along with the rest of my friends. Some were being pinned up against walls, and I watched and cringed as Nnotira successfully decked one of the officers.

"Fuck my life." I barely registered that I was being told my rights and the apparent _list_ of things I was being charged for.

_*End of flash back*_

That only seemed to be the icing on the shit filled cake that had been created in the past two days, next to the strip club, all of Shiro's antics, Ichigo's obvious ignorance he was beginning to put towards Shiro, and new I don't really give a shit behavior, the whole getting thrown in jail thing is just fucking awesome. Did I mention it's only been two days since we got here?

"Fuck." I mumbled for what was probably the zillionth time since we got into the damn cell, and I caught Ichigo looking at me.

"It's going to be okay Grimm, I know it's a big deal bu-"

"How the fuck can ya sit there and act like everything's gonna be fine, I have a fucking business, I can't take the chance of being thrown in jail in some foreign country! Unlike you I can't rely on daddy to bail me out of shit!" I fumed, and instantly wished I could take back the words as they left my mouth. Ichigo's soft brown eyes turned into a dark glare.

"Fuck you." Was the only response I got from him and he quickly stood up, and moved to the other end of the cell.

_Okay correction, it could get very much worse, and it just did._

**A/N: Whew! Done and done, holy crap it's been a while and I'm sooooo sorry! Please forgive me! This is what happens when work piles on top of school and so on, it gets pretty hectic but I promise to start gathering up a steady pace again! Thank you guys for sticking with me and I hope you like the chappy!**

**XoXoXo-Caitie**


	15. Authors Note for the New Year

**A/N: So I wanted to start this Authors note off with a happy new year to all my wonderful readers out there! It's been a very hectic end of the year for me, between school and family my stories if you haven't noticed have fallen behind, that and my writers block and all of my own laziness that and I haven't wanted to write for my stories, its just been such a huge disappointment all around. Instead I've been working on one shots and writing stuff that I haven't even posted, just ideas and stuff that I've kept to myself or maybe shared with a couple people. My mind works in crazy ways and sadly because of that it's made me fall behind on my main stories and for all of you who love them and look forward to new chapters I'm extremely sorry and hope you can forgive me. On a lighter note I would like to say that you can expect me to have the first half of Strawberries and Vampires finished by the end of this month. Once is Never Enough will be picked back up as well along with a new chapter of Hard Hats are for Sissy's. After the end of this month is up I'll be posting my newest supernatural Fic called Masters of the Underworld, also I've written up a small story that I'm not sure whether I'll be posting yet or not but I've called it Dance to Bleed and it's a Grimm/Ichi fic and personally have fallen in love with it. I'll be posting this for all of my main three fic's only because I want everybody to see this so I'm sorry for getting your hopes up I know I fail, but please expect work to pick up for me, a new year and a fresh start and I can't wait to get back into my writing, I hope everyone can understand and with that I thank you!**

**Cheers to a New Year and more exciting chapters and ideas to come! ^^ **

**XoXoXo-Caitie **


End file.
